


The Land of Hatari

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, OCs', might be missing a few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: [Post RD] At Nailah's invitation, the kings and queens of Tellius send their vassals to begin relations with Hatari, with Reyson, Leanne, and the Greil Mercenaries to accompany them. Once a land isolated from its neighbors from the harsh desert, it faces its first true visitors. What secrets and trials lie ahead? Nailah/Rafiel and some other pairings. Spoilers for FE9 and FE10.





	1. Visitors

"Ah...I'm going in circles..."

The heron was alone. Clad in signature white and sporting signature blonde hair, he had ended up in the perilous Desert of Death, a name that lived up to its reputation. The sun was harsh. The air was dry. And the heat...the heat only made it all the more painful.

"I...must...ah..."

He looked pitifully at his once pristine wings. They drooped and it caused him great pain to move the. Flying was out of the question.

"The forest..."

He soldiered on, desperate to get back home. He didn't know if any of his kind still lived, or even his dear brother and sisters, but he had to find out.

 _"_ _The forest..."_

* * *

But when he woke up, he wasn't trapped in an unforgiving desert, on the verge of death. No, a quick look around reminded him that he was in the same place he had flocked too for years now, with the laguz he called his Queen.

"Good morning."

Queen Nailah.

"Good morning...ah, I hope I didn't wake you up. Was I speaking in my sleep again?"

She was everything he was not – strong, powerful, even more graceful than his own form, despite being a heron. And yet, she smiled at him.

"A little, it was quite endearing. But I've been up since dawn."

"Dawn?" Prince – no, was that technically the right title now? - Rafiel looked down at his robes. He knew he wasn't reliving his nightmares but he always liked to be sure. No tears, no rips, and it smelled fresh. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked endearing, didn't you hear me?"

Rafiel smiled back at her. "That's not a very practical reason. I enjoy the early morning."

"Are you nervous?"

"For what?"

Nailah propped herself up on one elbow. She was a wolf, much more capable than a simple bird, but her tone was as gentle as ever. "They're supposed to be arriving today."

"Ah yes...will they be alright?"

"Rafiel, you've pondered this same thought for weeks now!", she said in teasing astonishment. "They're with many of our comrades, and Volug vowed he would not return without them."

Rafiel looked to his wings yet again, only now pleasant memories were coming to his mind. "It has been a while since I've seen them...I hope our land can give them a warm welcome." He heard Nailah's quiet laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You said _our._ "

"Well...yes, is it not the land where we have a home?"

Nailah leaned forward, just enough that her face was a mere inch from her husband's. "My home is wherever you are, Rafiel. It is only happenstance that it is Hatari."

"Y-You flatter me..." the heron murmured, his cheeks turning pink. But his Queen only laughed and pulled him closer, for a kiss.

* * *

For centuries, Hatari had been cut off from the rest of the continent thanks to its desert, and Nailah was one of the few that could claim to traverse it to the other side, the other being her trusted servant, Volug.  
"Are we getting any closer, Volug?"  
He was a laguz of few words, but he obeyed Nailah's command with no hesitation. And she had instructed he escort their wartime allies to Hatari.

["Volug."]

Now the wolf stopped in his tracks, looking at the people following his path. Some weren't laguz, admittedly, and he had to remember they lacked the innate ability to just "find their way".

["It's not too far now. All of you are doing well? We can stop if you want."]

[ _"_ No no, Ike was just wondering. Continue."]

He had difficulty speaking in the Modern Tongue, but luckily there was another that shared his plight, and she was gently flying alongside her brother. The irony was almost amusing; their own brother had collapsed in the same desert not too long ago, desperate to find them, and now, they were going to _him._

Of course, they weren't alone, and for good reason: neither Tibarn or Naesala would permit them to go without sturdier companions (much to Prince Reyson's dismay). Their guides, protectors, allies, were made up from lands across Tellius.

After all, this was a diplomatic meeting, was it not? The kings, queens, and apostle had selected their most trusted envoys to accompany Reyson and Leanne. To top it off...

"What did she say, Reyson?"

"It's not too far, apparently. You know, this is a perfect time to learn the old tongue, just so I don't have to play translator all the time."

Ike, Leader of the Greil Mercenaries, a.k.a, the Radiant Hero, shot an annoyed look at his heron friend. "Shouldn't it be backwards, then? Leanne's the one trying to learn."

["Oh, I..."] Leanne cleared her throat. "I...sorry...Ike..."

"Sister, don't apologize," he replied, but his face turned brighter. "I am excited to see this land, though. And Rafiel, especially."

"Yes...I...miss...too..."

It was not too long ago that a full-scale war had engulfed the continent, the sinister plotting of the Begnion Senate forced Daein to join with them against their Laguz enemies, and Crimea was sucked into the vortex. The memory of the Goddess herself, Ashera, awakening and turning the world to stone still haunted Ike and his companions.

But that was the past. The world was finally at peace…..although the cost of victory was high.

"Hey, Ike?" Mist, Ike's sister, had grown up since their father's passing, but she still looked to his guidance when the time came for it. "What do you think Hatari is like?"

"Me?" He recalled the contents of the letter. "Queen Nailah said it was a nice place."

"Ugh!" Mist pouted (reminding both who the younger sibling was). "You have no imagination, brother. We're crossing a desert to get there! It has to be amazing!"

"These people have been isolated from the rest of the world," said Soren, "There's no telling if the definition of amazing gets a little warped."

"Ever the optimist, aren't we, Soren?" remarked Titania with a sly smile.

Although they were technically centered in Crimea (for the time being), the Greil Mercenaries were invited to come along as well. Some took in stride, one was less than amused (take a guess who), and while Soren himself had some curiosity about it, he trusted Ike's judgement.

Then, Volug stopped again.

"Volug? What's wrong?"

His sharp eyes looked westward, unrelenting **.** ["Like I thought. We were followed."] Leanne appropriately gasped and looked around **.** ["Don't worry, there's only 10 of them."] Two tiger Laguz emerged from the spiraling sands, and their flunkies huddled around them.

"Well well, we got a big pack today, bosses! Who should we hunt first? The birds, right?"

While the herons backed up, Janaff scoffed and spread his wings. "Man, you guys really aren't smart. Don't make this more painful than it has to be."

"Shut up!" The one the left, Hell, growled out. "Where is she?! That white-haired _human_ that beat our cousins!"

"White-haired…." There was only one person that fit that description, and she had sent Jill, Zihark, and Pelleas on this journey. Queen Micaiah.

"Yeah! So where is she?!"

"Don't forget that punk with the knife, brother!" said the other, named Death.

It was only after defeating Pain and Agony that Micaiah and Sothe got to meet Volug, so the wolf began to close the distance. ["This won't take long."]

["Y-You're not going to kill them, right?"]

Volug shook his head. ["They're not worth it."]

* * *

Back at the Royal Palace, Rafiel was looking over the letters the other monarchs had sent, to express their desire to make diplomatic ties. More importantly, he would know which people would accompany his siblings.

"Ah…."

"You sound disappointed."

Rafiel shook his head. "It was naïve of me to think she would accompany them, but she has much work to do, in fixing Daein. It's….suffered too much."

"Ah, yes…." Nailah leaned back and searched her memory. "First was it was defeated by Crimea and abandoned by its selfish king, then Begnion used it as a puppet for its whims."

"Those horrid senators did, to be precise."

Nailah stared right at him before asking: "You still think about him?"

"…..from time to time. All of them deserved their fates…..even him. Although I'm not sure if that strange man was a part of it."

"Guilt by association. He still _enslaved_ your brother."

Rafiel stiffened. "Y-Yes." His own past as a slave was still a bitter memory, and even the word made him very uncomfortable. Seeing this, Nailah put her hand on his.

"Cheer up. We have much to show our companions, and I do hope you'll join me in welcoming them."

"But of course, my Queen."

"Rafiel."

"Yes?"

The wolf queen looked out the open window, where a gentle breeze was coming through. It was a beautiful day, and Rafiel was enjoying the chirping of the birds outside ever so. "You know I asked the Greil Mercenaries to accompany the envoys."

"Yes, they're all good people from my recollection. The war wouldn't be over without their help."

She turned back, face serious. "I actually have a contract for them."

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it feel good to be back. This idea sprouted into my head soon after I had finally finished my Hard Mode run of Radiant Dawn, and even now replaying Path of Radiance, the world of Tellius is fresh on my mind. And really, I'm a big fan of Nailah and Rafiel. Their dynamic, their designs...they have such a wholesome relationship, y'know?
> 
> So, a new story begins. Don't worry, I do intend to finish ABA, and this can take its spot when it's finally complete. Just something to get the gears turning.
> 
> UPDATE: Ancient Language is now brackets.


	2. The Mission

It all started rather simply.

"Queen Elincia! You have a letter!"

In the half-year that had passed since the defeat of the Goddess Ashera, there was much that had to be done. Lives had been lost and the lands ruined by war. Each country had their role to play in rebuilding, for the present and the future. Elincia had continued her country's strong ties with Gallia, although she hadn't seen her lord Ike in quite some time.

"Who is it from, Bastian?"

The clever count smiled and showed the seal. "'Tis from King Caineghis, milady."

"King Caineghis?" Elincia took the letter and opened it up. From some time she read its contents, pouring in every world. The lion king was a powerful but wise man, and for him to pen something personally meant it was a pressing issue. "Ah….please bring Lucia to me."

"But of course. It shall be a treat to see her lovely face evermore! Until I return, Queen Elincia."

XXXXX

It didn't take long for her childhood friend to stand before her, or rather bow. "Yes, my queen?"

"At ease," Elincia smiled. She still wasn't used to being "royal-y" in front of her dear friends. "I have an important task for you. Apparently, there's an open invitation to Hatari, the kingdom beyond the Desert of Death. Our dear friend, King Caineghis, suggested all the countries make ties now that the land isn't engulfed in war."

"Sounds like a good idea," Lucia replied. Despite time having passed since her unfortunate "haircut", these days she preferred to keep it short. "And you want me to go on your behalf."

"Ah! How did you know?"

"I'm only insulted you didn't ask me outright!" came the playful retort. "My brother is occupied running the Royal Knights, and your dear uncle would like to remain in the country he loves. As for Count Bastian….well, no one knows what he's thinking. But with his clever wit, I think it'd make more sense for him to stay here, too."

Elincia nodded. "Yes, I agree. But you can't go by yourself, I forbid it!" There was no missing her broad smile. "Perhaps you need to find some exemplary Crimeans to take with you."

"So, not Sir Makalov?"

"Lucia! This is no joking matter."

"Haha, my apologies, Queen Elincia. Perhaps the Greil Mercenaries?"

"…..no."

Lucia frowned. "No?"

"It's true my lord Ike has the strongest ties to Crimea. But diplomacy isn't quite the same thing as a contract. What would the Hatari officials think of me, if I send a mercenary band?"

"Ah, maybe you're right. I wonder if they even know…."

* * *

Daein had a rather…complicated history of its command. The last king was an overly ambitious tyrant that nearly brought the country to utter ruin and decay. Following its war with Crimea, Begnion installed themselves as the ruler as punishment, but this wasn't any better - Begnion officials were cruel and corrupt, to put it very very lightly.

Currently, it had a lot of work ahead of it, but the new Queen and King were well-known and respected. They loved Daein.

"A letter from the Empress…."

The Silver Maiden, Micaiah, had realized her connection to the Apostle following the final battle. What news did she bring?

"…..oh. Oh…."

"What is it?" asked Sothe. Once a poor child in the streets of Nevassa, he had met Micaiah and formed a deep bond with her, from their separation to their time in the Dawn Brigade. The idea of him being King was frankly surreal to him, but Micaiah was still there, to guide him every step of the way.

"Take a look."

"….."

Micaiah shook her head. "What horrible timing. We can't go ourselves, Daein needs us."

"…..so who do you have in mind?" Sothe wondered.

"I shall ask you, my king."

"C-Can you not do that?"

She smiled. "Why? It's your input as much as it's mine."

"I'm just the trophy-"  
"No you are not, you are the King! Tell me, who would be right for this task?"

"Well….uh…." Sothe looked away from her gaze. "M-Maybe….Pelleas? Look, I don't know!"

"Oh Sothe, that's brilliant!"

"Huh?"

XXXXX

The young man had been reading some books before being summoned, but he took any chance to assist Micaiah. She had helped him considerably in his brief stint as King, back when everyone thought he was Ashnard's son….sadly, a ruse by Izuka.

He examined the letter carefully when Micaiah presented it to him.

"I see…..and you thought I'd be one for the task? I'm truly honored." Pelleas didn't seem so optimistic, however. "But surely I'm not the first choice?"

"Are you doubting yourself? If there's anyone that I'd want to represent Daein, it's you!" Micaiah said. "And you may choose whoever you'd like. Do be sure to send Prince Rafiel our regards."

The task was a little intimidating for Pelleas, but he was determined not to disappoint his Queen…and his friend.

* * *

Begnion had sent Daein the word, but their country was, functionally, in a direr state than its neighbor. The truth of the Senators' insidiousness was a shockwave through the country. Many called for reform, others were desperate to preserve the system and try appointing new faces.

Valtome. Hetzel. Worst of all, Lekain. These three had opposed the Laguz Alliance and stood with their Goddess, only to meet very unfortunate endings.  
Then there was the bigger issue: Zelgius and Sephiran. Their involvement was still hard to swallow for the Empress, but she was fortunate she survived, and with her loyal guards at that.

"…Lady Sanaki?"

She looked up from her throne; Sigrun and Tanith were standing there, looking concerned. "You've been sitting like this for 30 minutes now."

"I am thinking, Tanith."

"Forgive me."

Both had served as surrogate mother figures to the young girl and stayed by her side when the Senate turned on her. Running the country had been a bigger challenge than it ever was, but she couldn't refuse Nailah's invitation. Especially because of its shameful history with the laguz.

"People are always running from this country, it seems. Haar, Shiraham and the dracoknights did it first, then Marcia, Astrid, and Makalov-"

"W-We'll stay by your side until our death, Lady Sanaki."

"There's no need to be so overdramatic, Sigrun, I appreciate all you two have done for me," Sanaki replied. "But sending either one of you is out of the question. Fortunately, I have an idea."

And soon, Tormod found himself in the room with his two good friends - Muarim and Vika.

"You wanted to see us, Apostle?" Muarim shot him a look. "Er, Lady Sanaki?"

"Yes. Would you three be willing to represent Begnion for an important task? I can't leave and neither can my knights."

"Whatcha have in mind?"

Tanith glared at the boy. "It is _what did you_ have in mind."

"At ease, Tanith." Sanaki stood up. "I need you to go to Hatari."

"The country of wolves? Are you sure you'd want us?" Tormod asked, although his eyes said he was really interested in the idea.

"I cannot think of a better choice. Hatari is apparently a land of both beorc and laguz. I need the world to see Begnion _is_ capable of such a dynamic."

"What if they ask about the slaves?" Both Sigrun and Tanith were outraged. But the boy was staring intently at the Empress, titles be darned. "Because I won't lie to them."

"You may tell what you wish," she agreed. "I only ask you that show the positive of Begnion…..if it can spare such…."

Muarim nodded. "We won't let you down, Lady Sanaki. I'll make sure the little one doesn't get into trouble."

"Hey!"

"It's beyond the desert, right?" Vika asked. "That's pretty far. We'll need some supplies…."

"I will give you whatever you require."

"Just a question!" Tormod pointed to the floor. "How's the tub of lard doing?"

That got Sanaki to pinch her nose in frustration. One Senator _did_ manage to join their side, out of his frightening obsession for the herons - the Duke of Tanas. It took some hefty convincing for Tibarn not to claw his eyes out, so the Apostle had to promise he'd be locked up for the rest of his days.

In a way, it was to let Sanaki regain some power after the Senate had disposed her.

"He's still the same as ever, never shutting up about beauty this, beauty that. Now, gather your things. You will report back to me in 24 hours."

* * *

Speaking of the herons-

"Well sir, what do you think?"

A lot had changed for the laguz of the skies. Because their white-winged population had dropped to single digits, and the people of Kilvas suffered through Begnion's blood pact, King Tibarn united his winged brothers together, under one nation. He was willing to give Naesala appropriate ground over the ravens, but the latter didn't seem too bothered by the changes. At least the ravens were free now.

"I'm thinking you and Ulki will accompany them, Janaff," said the hawk king. "There's no doubt Queen Elincia, King Caineghis, Queen Micaiah, King Kurthnaga, and the Apostle will be sending reliable faces, but that isn't enough for me."

"Don't need to ask us twice!" Janaff smirked. "Just tell us when to leave."

Tibarn looked through the open window, down into the forest of their island. "There is a small problem, though, and I need you two to pay close attention."

"Hm?"

"Lorazieh is finally out of bed and able to walk around, but he was shocked to learn his son had taken residence in Hatari. I respect Queen Nailah and her people for taking care of him all this time, but there is a distinct sadness on his father's face."

"It's because he was disconnected from the Prince all this time, right?"

"Aye, Ulki. Rafiel did return and help his father get back in good health, but when he left…..well, things were unsaid."

Janaff raised an eyebrow. "Does Lord Lorazieh disapprove of Prince Rafiel's choice?"

"Be more specific," Tibarn commanded. "He's happy his son is alive and well, but to leave to another laguz tribe….so, I need you to talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to leave?"

"That is his decision, and I will respect it. Right now, your job is to represent our kind."

Both Ulki and Janaff looked outside and wondered the same thing - what of Naesala?

XXXXX

The raven was watching Leanne pack. Beautiful, kind, and as stubborn as her brother Reyson was, there was no telling Naesala was envied by many, as she only had eyes for him.

"Hey, don't do anything silly out there."

["I won't. Brother will be with me."]

Naesala scoffed. "That just means you're more likely to get into trouble. I'm serious, Leanne, I won't be able to help. I've got too much to do."

Leanne's wings drooped in response. In recent weeks, poor Nealuchi, the old bird that had cared for the raven king in his youth, had become very ill and weak. Not even the songs of the herons could really help, and many in the bird tribe suspected he didn't have much longer, as grim of a thought it was.

"Hey. Don't be sad, you're gonna see Rafiel."

["Maybe I should stay and help him recover."]

"No, this will be good for you. Helps keep your mind off it."

Leanne turned around. ["But Father….he wants to see Rafiel too. Tibarn won't let him leave either."]

"Hey, that's still good, the old crow can talk with his dear friend. Heaven knows he won't stop babbling to me," Naesala leaned back. "Don't forget to get him a present."

["I'll say goodbye before I leave!"] Leanne flew out of their house. Naesala sighed, but not just because his ward's health had taken a turn. Only he and Leanne knew she was expecting.

* * *

As was another laguz….in Goldoa. Following the death of Dheginsea, his son, Kurthnaga, took the throne and advocated fiercely for a reversal of his father's isolationist policy. He was excited to hear word of the other nations sending envoys to Hatari, another country locked away from the world.

But who to choose? He didn't want to spare a fleet of dragons, that could give the wrong impression. His sister still grieved the loss of their father, while Nasir and Gareth wanted to help the young king rule.

So the choice fell to….

"Me, sire? Well….if you insist…."

"Now Ena, you don't have to agree just because I'm asking, I want your honest thoughts. Do you think one dragon across the Desert of Death is sufficient?"

The red dragon rubbed her arm, slightly anxious. "It s-should be. But do you think it's wise for me to travel, in my condition?"

"The doctors say you still have a few months, and you're already accustomed to the outside world. But if it's too taxing-"

"No! I'll do what I can. I won't be a burden. I'll pack my things."

Kurthnaga smiled, perhaps one of the rare smiles since his father's death and the defeat of the Goddess. "Rajaion's spirit will watch over you."

Ena bowed before her king and took her leave…..and eventually, Kurthnaga's older sister Almedha walked in. She was different than the rest of the dragons, as she had lost her laguz powers in creation of her son….who for the longest time, was presumed to be Pelleas. "Brother, was that Ena?"

"Almedha….it was."

For these past six months, Almedha had remained in her land, visiting Dheginsea's grave every day with a heart filled with sadness and broken dreams. She had learned the truth, who her son really was. But she couldn't muster the courage to proceed any further.

"Can she do it?"

"Sister, I've discussed this already. This is something you need to resolve yourself."

"What am I supposed to say to that boy?" she asked. " _I'm your mother?_ He's involved with that beorc hero, Ike. He wouldn't care. He'd dismiss me completely. I'd rather avoid that heartache."

"Almedha…."

She put her veil back on. "I'm getting more flowers for Father's grave. Don't wait up." When she left, she passed by Gareth, the loyal servant of the king for centuries.

"Your highness….is she going to the gravesite again?"

"Yes." Kurthnaga sighed. "I wish I could help her…"

* * *

In Gallia, news had spread of the country beyond the desert, and everyone waited with anticipation to see what their mighty king would do. Unsurprisingly, he immediately turned to Ranulf, tactful and amicable as he was.

"Won't let you down, sire. How many should I take with me?"

"Two shall be enough. I trust you already have your picks in mind?"

Ranulf's smile said it all. "Of course I do. Dunno how long I'll be away, though." His king only laughed in good cheer.

"Take as long as you need! Gallia needs its best in this time."

"Hear, hear."

XXXXXX

He only got so far outside the castle when he was approached by a rather brash, but good-hearted laguz: the king's own nephew, Skrimir.

"Ranulf! That took even less time than I predicted."

"Well you know the king, he doesn't waste time with the small stuff."

"…"

"Can you guess who's gonna take the journey with me?"

Skrimir looked….disappointed. "Does it matter? I'm not going, when it was a perfect chance to prove myself!" Caineghis had planned for Skrimir to succeed him, but the hot question was, for Galla, when would that happen? _Soon,_ he would always tell, his people.

"Skrimir….it's not that the king thinks you unfit for the task…."

"But that he thinks you're better, huh?"

Ranulf gave his friend/superior's shoulder a few pats. "You've been training hard with Giffca to get to the king's level, right? You can't slack off now. Why….what's to say that you won't be sitting in that throne when I return?"

"Tch. Well! Give my regards to our allies!" Skrimir declared, getting back up for more training with Caineghis's shadow. "Also, I'm not a fool, Ranulf, you're clearly going to pick Lethe and Mordecai."

"Oh man, you've got the markings of a king already!" Ranulf said humorously. "Psychic, too!"

* * *

Finally, one letter had made its way to the Greil Mercenary HQ, right on a day where everyone was feeling a little bored. They hadn't had a job in a few weeks, and now….

"What? The Queen of Hatari wants us to come?"

"That's what it says, Soren."

"…why? I mean, it's an honor, I suppose, but there's nothing we can do for her that her country already can't. Not to mention this is a meeting of diplomats, not mercenaries."

The others had varying reactions to the news: Rolf and Mist were excited, while Shinon just seemed a little bothered by the whole thing. "Smells like a job."

"Maybe, but I think we should go. If all of the envoys are supposed to go to the same spot….perhaps we can join up with them if we time it right."

Oscar wondered, "wouldn't they question why we're joining them? It's not like we have an answer either."

"Well we ARE pretty famous now!" That was Boyd's (not incorrect) conclusion. "Heck, that'll make the adventure a lot less boring, if we have some old faces around."

"I think it's a good idea, Commander," said Titania. "Everyone else?"

Everyone agreed, and when the room turned to Shinon, he just rolled his eyes. "I _get_ it, I'm not gonna say sub-human while we're there, give me SOME credit."

"You'd better not," Soren warned. "This shall be uncharted territory for all of us, and it's vital we do not embarrass ourselves. Queen Nailah wouldn't mind, nor would Prince Rafiel, but there's an entire country out there that might."

"Yeah, yeah…."

Ike picked up the Ettard, sitting in the corner. "Then we'd better pack." It'd be a new journey for all of them...

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have an idea of what the "theme" of the fic will be, but baby steps, baby steps.


	3. En Route

Lucia's first stop was the countryside village of Ohma. The residents had been enjoying the new peacetime after the attempted uprising in their country, and there was one good-hearted Crimean she had in mind for the task. Unforunately…

"Beg your pardon, Miss Lucia, but my travelin' days are over," said Brom, who was toiling in his field. He wiped his forehead with a cloth. "Honored you'd ask me, though."

"I understand." Lucia looked past him to see Meg, who was milking one of their cows. "Has your daughter been well?"

"Ah, swell! The wife did insist we had to ground her for running off all the way to Daein, but she's never been better! Although she keeps asking me about Zihark…."

"Zihark?"

Brom scratched the back of his head. "She still wants to marry him, but he's tried to let her down gently. Feel bad. He's one of my dearest pals!"

"Ah, ha…." Lucia smiled. "We were all young and in love once, right?"

"Ain't you involved with that count, Miss Lucia?"

The question stunned her, but only for a second. "N-No. Count Bastian is a dear friend of mine, but nothing more. If you'll excuse me, Brom, I have to see Nephenee."

"Ok. Take care!"

XXXXXX

Unforunately, she also had to decline. She was in the middle of hammering some loose planks on the side of her family's barn. "Sounds excitin', Lady Lucia, but Pa needs my help 'round the farm." Several green-haired children were running and playing near the oak tree.

"Brom gave a similar response…."

"Why us, anyways? We really particularly interestin' Crimeans?"

"You're both loyal citizens that have a good work ethic! I couldn't think of a better candidate, but I'll need to reconsider this mission…."

Nephenee stopped her hammering and blinked. "Maybe Miss Calil?"

"Calil…..not a bad choice, although she does have a family to look after….thanks, Nephenee. If there's anything else I can do for you and Brom, please let me know."

"Aw, that'd be swell, but we're fine doin' what we love."

Lucia bid her farewell and quickly left….not before getting tackled by Nephenee's younger siblings.

* * *

In Daein-

"Sorry Lord Pelleas, but the Dawn Brigade has other priorities. Helping displaced families, fighting off any bandits….so we'll have to decline on this," said Nolan. He, Edward, and Leonardo were busy in the streets of Nevassa, helping the orphan children.

"My apologies for disturbing you, then," Pelleas muttered. "It's just that this is a rather important task, and I'd like to go with faces I can trust."

"Surely there's others, right?"

"Hmmm…" Pelleas seemed contemplative. "You're right. Thank you, Nolan."  
He continued his search through the capital, and as luck would have it, he spotted a certain swordsman. Zihark looked to be in pleasant spirits, although those closer to him could tell there was something weighing on his mind.  
"Excuse me, Zihark?"

"Hm?" His eyes traveled away from his sword hand. "Ah, Lord Pelleas."

"…."

"What's the matter?"

"I'm still not comfortable with such a greeting. Ever since I discovered my heritage was but a ruse…." Parting ways with Almedha, his "mother", was one of the hardest things he had to do.

"Maybe just Pelleas would work, then. So uh….what's up?"

"Well, there's something the Queen wants me to do, and I need noble-hearted Daein citizens. Do you want to join me, on a trip to Hatari?"

"Hatari….." The word was like velvet on his tongue. It made him think of the laguz, the people he would always fight for, when in the past, his fellow countrymen would discriminate against them, call them sub-humans, hold such hostilities. Perhaps….it would help him move on. "Yes, I'll join you."

"So quick to decide?"

Zihark smiled. "I don't need much convincing. But if you're looking for another candidate, why not Jill of Talrega?"

"Jill….."

XXXXX

Jill Fizzart had just come down from the skies; every morning, she and her wyvern would fly as part of her morning training regimen. Once an overzealous soldier spiting anti-laguz rhetoric, Jill had come to learn more and understand them over the years. She loved Daein, and she knew her late father would be proud of her dedication to the country's success.

But she certainly wasn't expecting Pelleas to greet her. Her wyvern stood at attention, head high.

"Ah, there's no need for that….I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Jill?"

"Not at all," she replied with a smile. "What do you mean of me, Sir Pelleas?"

 _Well, I suppose it's SOMEWHAT better than being called a lord all the time…._ "Would you be interested in going to Hatari?"

"Hatari? The land of Queen Nailah?"

"Yes, she has invited Daein and its envoys to see the country for the first time. King Sothe and Queen Micaiah thought I was fit for the task, but I certainly can't do it alone."

"Well…..I suppose I can come with you."

"You sound hesitant."

Jill was thinking of a certain laguz she had formed a deep friendship with over the years. Being out of the country for however long could make things slightly inconvenient. Nevertheless, she thought, _the country is more important. She would understand that!_ "No no, I'd be willing!"

* * *

Once they were ready, the two herons and two hawks set off. Both Reyson and Leanne were excited at the prospect of seeing their dear brother again, but Janaff and Ulki had other concerns.

"He spoke to the prince."

"Huh?" Janaff turned his head at his partner. "Care to fill in the details, chief?"

"Lord Lorazieh was talking to Prince Reyson, about Prince Rafiel."

"Hey, you can't just eavesdrop on people, Ulki!" Janaff groaned. "I guess he has the same concerns as the king. What do we do? Do we really have the right to make him come home if he's happy?"

"What are you two talking about?" Reyson asked, looking back. "You're starting to fall behind."

"Uh, nothing, Prince! We just have make our way to Daein and wait for the other envoys. Apparently Volug's gonna guide us through the desert."

["Oh, marvelous! I've been wanting to get to know him a little more…."] Leanne's wings practically danced at the idea.

* * *

Lucia had arrived at the most popular bar in all of Crimea, and one look inside revealed that already the usual customers were there, ordering drinks and having a good time. Some heads perked up at the swordswoman's arrival, others tried to be aloof.  
If she was there, that meant Queen Elincia had something up her sleeve.

"Lucia! You don't come here often, how's about a drink on the house?"

The amicable Largo was still running the place. An incident with a bear had cost him an arm, but to his patrons he seemed unfazed by the experience.

"Hello. May I speak with Calil?"

"Eh?" Largo set his wiping rag down and looked her square in the eye. "Something secret you wanna to tell her? What?"

"Well…..the truth is…." Lucia sat down on a bar stool, away from the others' drinking and hollering. "I'm looking for some Crimeans that can assist me in a diplomacy mission. To the land of Hatari."

"That's near Daein, right?"

"If by near you mean there's a desert between them, then yes," Lucia said in good humor. But then she got serious. "Truth be told, I don't really have other candidates in mind."

"Aw heck, why don't I come along?"

"You? But your bar…."

"Pfft! Someone owes me a favor, they can run it for me. Sounds great, right?"

Great? Largo hadn't seen combat in a very long time; Calil had answered the call to duty in his stead during Ludveck's rebellion, and he even was turned to stone by the Goddess! Lucia didn't think it was very great, but Calil came out the back room and sauntered over to him.

"Ooooh, lucky us, Lady Lucia has greeted us today?"

"Er, honey, something came up…."

"What? Come in the back, where nobody can interrupt," Calil insisted. Lucia tried to stop them, to sort this whole mess out, but she was too late. Then their cute daughter, Amy, walked over to her.

"Hi Miss Lucia! Wanna see a drawing I made?"

"U-Um….sure, Amy…."

XXXXXX

"Lemme get this straight, stud, you want to cross the Desert of Death to visit a foreign country with _another woman_?"

"Um…..well, no, it's just-"

"Phooey!" Calil crossed her arms. "How dare you not include me in this. I'm classy! I'm sophisticated! What better lady to represent Crimea than myself?"

"Don't you hail from Daein?"

"Shush!" warned the sage. "It could be a vacation! Now, what to do with dear little Amy…." The look in Largo's eyes suggested this could be a family affair. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Aw come on, Calil, you invite yourself but take our little girl out of the equation? She needs to be with her parents. Do you really trust those drunkards out there?"

"Hmph, if anything else, she could stay with the brilliant Sir Geoffrey. What parents drag their little girl across the desert?"

"….the kind of girl that survives the Goddess's wrath."

Calil looked up, startled. During the battle against Ashera's Disciples of Order, Geoffrey had found their daughter alive and best of all, not turned to stone, unlike Largo. Yune's words in the tower had offered a reason why:

* * *

**_"Ohhh… I thought Micaiah was the only one. She could hear my voice and sing the galdr of release. But I learned that others existed. There's that boy who's always with Ike. Or the little girl who stays by the queen of Crimea."  
_ **

* * *

"What are you saying, then?" Calil whispered. "Is that something we even tell her? We're her parents, I d-don't want her to think differently."

"We'll always be her parents, Calil. But if Hatari really is this place where laguz and beorc exist in peace, it's worth investigating. Besides, what happens one day when we're old and gray, and she's still young?"

"Excuse _me_? I will look this good for at LEAST 70 more years!"

"What happens when she sees more and more of her friends….." Largo couldn't finish the statement, but the intent was clear. The world had changed, and maybe this was a necessary mystery they had to solve.

In response, Calil stormed out and looked at their little visitor. "Lucia! Will we be going alone?"

"No, envoys will be representing the oth-"

"Yeah yeah, great. Amy, darling, pack your things, we're going on vacation!"

"Oh WOW!" Amy looked ecstatic.

* * *

Eventually, each group was on their way. Crimea had Lucia, Calil, Largo, and Amy, Daein had Pelleas, Jill, and Zihark, the bird tribes had Reyson, Leanne, Janaff, and Ulki, Goldoa had Ena, Begnion had Tormod, Vika, and Muarim, and Gallia had Ranulf, Lethe, and Mordecai.

So when the Gallians smelled the air and picked up a certain wolf's scent…

"Ah, we're close!" Ranulf said. The three had crossed into Daein, and were almost to the desert's border. The first ones there, however, were the bird laguz.

"Yo! Gallia's sent some dependable folks, I see."

And with the dragon tribe's natural speed and power, Ena was second. She gave a rather anxious nod to the Gallians.

"King Kurthnaga didn't send anyone else?" Lethe asked. Unlike Mordecai, she was always more blunt, although her edge had softened in recent years.

"He felt only one dragon was necessary," Ena replied. She looked over at Volug, who hadn't transformed to his usual form. "Has….he been like this the whole time?"

Volug only howled at the sky as a reply.

"Well, we're in no rush, but we do need to leave before nightfall arrives," Reyson said. "We're still missing the people from Daein, Crimea, and Begnion, though….."

First was Daein. Pelleas gave a formal greeting to everyone, and Zihark was certainly pleased to see all of his old laguz friends. Likewise, Jill was happy to see Lethe, although she should've expected her involvement, especially on behalf of Gallia. Then there was Begnion, and there was no love lost between Tormod, Muarim, and Vika and the others.

" _You're_ representing the Apostle?"

"Hey, what's supposed to mean, Prince Reyson?" the boy pouted. "Just because we were in the sidelines last time doesn't mean we can't help now! In fact, we need to make up for lost time!"

"Pardon, I didn't mean it as an insult. I can't imagine what Lady Sanaki has to endure right now…." Reyson looked over at Vika, who had been quiet the whole trip _. I wonder if she knows Naesala? Has she even been to Kilvas before?_

Then the Crimeans showed up. Lucia was to be expected, but eyebrows were raised at Calil's sunglasses and Amy's leisurely sunhat. And of course, a certain one-armed bartender.

"Yes yes, you can save the applause for later. Say hi to everyone, Amy."

The girl was certainly happy to see Ranulf again, and Largo had a hearty handshake with his old friend, Muarim. But neither parent missed the way Vika was staring at Amy, the same way she used to stare at Micaiah. She certainly looked…..afraid.

"Um…." Lucia looked to Volug. "I think we're all here now. Shall we be off?"

But the wolf didn't say anything.

"What? Who are we waiting for?"

True to trends, the last ones to arrive were the Greil Mercenaries. Ike lead the pack, sword sheathed neatly across his back, a stance fitting of the Radiant Hero. Soren, Titania, Mist, Oscar, Boyd, Rolf, Shinon, Gatrie, Mia, and Rhys all followed, and in that order.

"Ike….something tells me Queen Nailah wasn't upfront about our invitation," Soren whispered. "Have any ideas?"

"…."

"Sir Ike! W-What brings you here?"

"Queen Nailah hired us for something."

Soren facepalmed. "You need more tact, Ike….."

"Hired you?" Lucia was puzzled and now, a little concerned, didn't Elincia not want to have them involved on behalf of Crimea's goodwill. But now Nailah wanted them? Whatever for? Ike showed everyone the latter just to clarify that this wasn't some ruse. In the background, Volug finally transformed.

["Queen Nailah asked for them specifically. I'm sure you all have questions, but….it will have to wait until we cross this desert, understand?"]

"Is….she alright? What of our brother?" Reyson asked.

["She and Prince Rafiel are fine. Now let us depart. I hope you all packed some extra food, I'm quite hungry."]

Leanne took out an apple for the wolf, but he was more interested in whatever dish Oscar had packed for the ride.

"You mean this? It was something I made for the Queen….."

* * *

It took three days for the group to cross the desert, even with proper supplies and Volug's keen sense of direction even in the thickest of sand. Part of the danger was keeping a young child like Amy safe, but she had so much fun playing with Mist, Leanne, and Ranulf that she hardly broke a smile. And luckily, she was in the middle of a nap when Hell and Death had attacked; Volug defeated them all with nay but a scratch.

"Hmph. Could've saved some for us," said Shinon sourly. "So what now? If you're not gonna kill them, then what?"

Volug glared at the intruders. Weak and battered, the minions quickly scrambled for the hills, but Hell and Death refused to yield.

"Damn you….."

"You're supposed to be one of us…..!"

His fierce eyes said the opposite. For good measure, he snarled aggressively at the two tigers, and fearing for their lives, they left too.

"…"

"Volug….has this been a common occurrence? Bandits in the desert attacking anyone trying to get into Hatari?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he motioned for the group to follow. Hatari's border would soon be in sight.

* * *

Back in Crimea-

"Come on! He's not here, can't you cut me a break?"

Haar, the student of Shiraham and one that had grown dissatisfied with countries and leadership in general, didn't mind taking over the bar for Largo. It was easy and gave him plenty of chances to nap.

"Sorry Makalov, I'm not supposed to serve you anything until you pay your tab."

The pink-haired knight groaned. "Come on! I helped save the world, you know."

"Yeah I know, I was there too."

"D-Don't you remember the part when I smashed the Black Knight's face in?"

"Pretty sure that was Ike."

"Or what about that bastard, Lekain?"

"I remember Pelleas blasting him, Tibarn ripping his arm off, me breaking his leg, Astrid shooting out his eye….no, don't remember you doing anything there."

"Well what about-" Makalov paused to burp drunkenly, "that time I beat the Demon King….WITHOUT legendary weapons?"

"Go _home_ , Makalov."

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Makalov Fans!
> 
> There really was a lot of combinations of people I could've included, and it wasn't easy to narrow it down. Big cast means a lot of work, but there's certainly time to break them up and/or have interactions you didn't see in the game.
> 
> Three chapters was a nice way to get started, but the fourth chapter will fall in line with my usual monthly schedule. See ya then!


	4. A Home Away From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancient tongue is now brackets, I felt that would be better to look at.

As he did every day, Rafiel walked alongside Naliah through the beautiful gardens of the palace. It was perhaps the only sight that could get close to his beloved Serenes, with its colorful flowers and floating butterflies throughout.

And of course, Naliah knew how much he valued it, so she made sure it was well kept. She watched him gently allow a ladybug to crawl onto his finger.

"Even the smallest creatures are filled with wonder, aren't they?"

"Why yes," the heron smiled, "some days I would just sit and observe all the insects crawling around. They have their own lives and have their own part to play in nature."

Naliah nodded. "If your heart desires, we shall let it grow until there's a whole forest surrounding us."

"That's far too much for you, my Queen."

"Nonsense."

Rafiel let the ladybug crawl back onto the dirt, gave it a passing nod, and the two continued on. After some time, they reached the edge of the perimeter. As they did every day, the guards stepped aside and opened the gate for them. The one on the left was Niko, a wolf laguz, and the one on the right was Taga, a beorc.

"Ah, thank you, gentlemen. Are you enjoying the beautiful weather today?"

As they did every day, they were caught off guard by Rafiel's amicable nature, and turned to their Queen for assurance they would not offend him.

"Answer the question."

"Today _is_ beautiful, Your Highness."

"Yes, the flowers smell so sweet."

"You can just call me Rafiel….." he said, trying to make things a little easier for them…..every day. But he passed through regardless. Naliah, on the other hand, looked visibly irritated at their insistence on being so formal - and less engaging. But it was in their nature, so she stopped their apologies.

"I will be expecting some guests later. Do make sure you try with _them_."

XXXXX

The capital of Hatari was a bustling hub named Nike. It was morning, but not too early in the day, so plenty of citizens were out and about. Children were playing with their friends. It always warmed Rafiel's heart to see the contrast in race, with big, bright smiles.

"Oooh look! It's Rafiel! Look everyone! Hey, can you play with us today?" asked one of the kids, his wolf ears twitching. "We can play hide and seek!"

"That sounds like fun, but children, you shouldn't go too far where your parents can't see!" Rafiel chided. "I do apologize, but I cannot play now. Perhaps later?"

"Okay!" And the kids were off, laughing and giggling all the same.

The innocence of a child was something so marvelous to the heron. They were pure souls, filled with nothing more than the thoughts of play and merriment, before they would have to grow up and throw those things away.  
But even he didn't mind indulging their whims.

"Come Rafiel, we have many things to do."

Naliah's voice led him onward. It was highly unorthodox, someone of her stature walking alone with someone else of that stature, but that was how she engaged. _A queen doesn't sit in a palace all day,_ she would often say.

"I do hope you haven't hired them for something….dangerous," he whispered.

"You'll see," she whispered back. In a louder voice: "Pardon me."

"Oh, Queen Naliah! M-Make some room, now!" The city guards shuffled back, as did the citizenry, and Naliah made her way to the center of the crowd. She was there to resolve a….dispute.

By the custom of Hatari, only the strongest was allowed to rule, be they male, female, beorc, or laguz. And as per the custom, the leader always had to accept any duel for the title. Of course, many knew that challenging Naliah was a _bad_ idea, for a myriad of reasons.  
"I'm here, as you asked. Shall I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Yes, Queen Naliah. My name is Nevnad."

Rafiel had to make sure he wasn't seeing things; the man looked _remarkably_ like an old ally named Danved, but then again, _he_ always said he wasn't Devdan, someone else entirely. Or so he claimed.

"And you wish to challenge me?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I am no stranger to combat."

"Hmm." Naliah looked her foe over - just a spear, shield, and some armor. "Then let the battle begin." She just crossed her arms and glanced at Rafiel. She could transform but she already knew it wasn't going to be needed.

_Just your legs, Naliah….?_

Nevnad ran fast, closing the distance in only three seconds but Naliah's left sandal soon blocked the swing of his spear. He was strained, she was not. Them came the shield, to which she jumped over it, flipped once, and landed right behind her opponent. Her _right_ sandal smashed into Nevnad's side, throwing him back quite a distance.

"Urgh….you're quite strong, my queen. But I'm not finished yet."

"Come, then," she replied. "Give your brothers and sisters a show to behold!"

He ran ahead again, but it was clear that he would be no match for her. Naliah effortlessly dodged every stab and strike, spending each second she could to playfully look at Rafiel. He of all people already knew this outcome.

Finally, her heel smashed into Nevnad at just the right angle to crack his armor. "Ah…."

"Do you yield?"

"…..no, my queen, it's one thing to voluntarily flee from a battle, but it is another to stand down when the enemy tells you to."

"Very well put. Well then, go on."

Nevnad nodded and sprinted ahead. He aimed for her neck, but Naliah just sighed. She jumped and quickly used her legs to put her opponent in a headlock.

"Y-You're….going to…."

"Choke you? Hardly."

With one movement she brought down Nevdan's body smack dab into the dirt, shattering the armor to pieces. Upon releasing him…..the crowd knew the battle was hers.

But even so….

"What….are you doing?"

Naliah had extended her hand to help him get up.

"This battle is over. You're one of my subjects, why wouldn't I help you?"

"Haha…" Nevdan's face twisted into a smile. "You're not fair, Queen Naliah. I was going to try a sneak attack but now I just feel like laughing. You win."

"Thank you. I admire your courage."

Rafiel was no stranger to battle, but he detested it. He didn't like to see people get hurt, lives being cut off before they had a chance to live…..but only with Naliah did he ever see challengers _laugh and smile_ at being shoved into the ground. She was Queen before he even came into the picture, and her strength was first demonstrated some 20 years prior….

XXXXXX

_"Ah…"_

_"Are you awake?" someone asked in the old tongue.  
_

_Rafiel's eyes fluttered open in a haze. He couldn't feel the dry air or the intense heat any longer, but rather….he was in a pool. His body felt so heavy, and his wings? He couldn't even feel them. "Where….am I….?"  
_

_Naliah sat up from her position, on the edge of the opposite side of the pool. "You're safe now. What were you thinking, traversing the Desert of Death?"_

_"I….." Rafiel strained his eyes to get a better look at this new face. The pointed ears and white tail suggested she was a laguz, and that was assuring in its own right. "I….don't know….."_

_"Tell me, what is your name?"_

_"Ra….Rafiel, my good lady. May…..I have the privilege of knowing yours?"_

_Naliah was impressed. "Even in such a state, you manage some manners? You must come from a far place."_

_"What….is this place….?"_

_"Why, this is Hatari." She got up and walked alongside the pool, allowing both to analyze each other a little more. Naliah had already seen the heron before - when she stumbled upon his body - but now she could see his features in detail. The blonde hair, the bright eyes, white wings, and the white robes….she hadn't seen such a person before._

_Rafiel, on the other hand, focused as hard as he could to study this new face. One eye was covered by red and black, her body adorned with tattoos, and there was something….regal about this woman._

_"My lady….may I….have your name?"_

_Naliah chuckled. "Where are_ my _manners? I am Naliah, Queen of Hatari. That wolf over there is my loyal servant, Volug."_

_The heron turned his head and saw that indeed, another wolf was there, watching….but not saying anything. He hadn't seen a wolf laguz before, surely King Caineghis would've mentioned that kind in Gallia?_

_"Are you alright? If you wish to sleep, I will give you privacy."_

_Privacy?_

_Then he realized he was bare in the pool, which made him turn a shade of red and avert his gaze. "T-That's quite alright, my lady…"_

_"Are you embarrassed?" she asked with a hint of amusement. "I thought this would help you recover from the desert heat. I've never seen someone like you before."_

_"Like me?" Rafiel echoed. "My lady,_ I _should be saying that. Does your family hail from the land of Gallia?"_

_Confused, Naliah looked to Volug…..who didn't have an answer either. "Ga-lee-a? That's a curious name. Is that where you're from, Rafiel?"_

_"Oh, no….I'm from…Se…." the heron couldn't finish the sentence. All the painful memories he had to face all came flooding back. He wasn't home. He was far, far away from home. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob quietly._

_Naliah was intrigued, but also concerned. Clearly this soul had some unfortunate memories, so perhaps now was not the time to pry. One quick gesture told Volug to leave with her, but before she did, she looked back._

_"We will talk again, Rafiel."_

* * *

Soon the two were outside of the city, looking on.

"Are you ready, Rafiel?"

"Yes."

Naliah quickly transformed into her other state, a while wolf with the right eye still covered. Rafiel transformed as well, and his lighter weight allowed him to go on her back. He couldn't fly, but he had done this before. He trusted her that he wouldn't fall.

And so, the wolf ran forward.

* * *

By contrast, the others were steadily getting tired from following Volug around, even after he kept insisting it was close. But finally, he stopped at the apex of a sand dune. The others stopped….and finally saw the first glimpse of Hatari down slope. The desert sand soon made way to some grass, which led into a town.

"That's it, Volug? Amazing….."

"Yay! We finally made it!" Mist got off Titania's horse and stretched. "What should we do first?" She glanced her brother, who had a hand on his sword hilt. "Wha-?"

"Don't relax just yet, Mist…."

A group of soldiers had amassed before them, with their leader being a particularly tall and strong man with a scar covering the eye. Some were beorc, some were laguz, but they all stood at command with the crest of Hatari on their person.

"Halt! You must be travelers!"

"We are. What is this place?" Lucia asked.

"Aye, this is the town of Mosha, and you…..have to….." The commander was horrified when he recognized the shape of Naliah's most trusted servant. "S-Stand down! Brother Volug has returned!" They all stepped back. "Brother, you know these people?"

Volug, who had finally transformed back, nodded once. ["Queen Naliah was expecting them."]

"The QUEEN! Oh boy….f-forgive us, travelers. My name is Menes, and…..well, it's just the guard's job to keep an eye for intruders. Usually they don't survive the Desert of Death, but one can't be too careful."

"You can understand Volug?" Reyson asked. "Doesn't most of your country only speak the old tongues?"

Now the guard was in awe. The person speaking to them looked remarkably like the heron always by Naliah's side. That meant….these travelers were more important than they had realized.

"MY BROTHERS! ESCORT THESE PEOPLE TO THE FINEST TAVERN!"

XXXXXX

One word to the owner had all of the regular customers packing, but unfortunately, the selection was rather limited.

"Um, I suppose water is fine," Oscar said. He sat down in between Boyd and Shinon, neither of which were enjoying the booze they had been served. "Is it really that b-….unusual?"

"Yeah!"

"Guess it'll get me drunk if I down enough of them," Shinon grumbled.

"Show some respect, you two, the guards are practically tripping over each other to make sure we're accommodated for. I wonder how many people Queen Naliah informed about this…." Titania wondered. "Wait, did Volug leave again?"

Ike, who was sitting by the door with Ranulf, looked out the window. "Looks that way. He's always been a weird one."

"So Ike, she really didn't inform you about what the contract is for?"

"Huh? Nope. Better we keep it under wraps for now, but I can't imagine why she would hire us."

"Well, why not? Everyone in Tellius at least has SOME idea of who you are, Mr. Radiant Hero," Ranulf joked. "If I had the money, I'd show you off myself!"

"You'd better be offering a steep price, Ranulf."

"Only the highest, friend."

Then there was some commotion - Menes shouting to be specific - but soon Naliah entered, followed by Rafiel.

["Brother!"]

"My friends, thank you for coming all this way," Naliah said. "I apologize for not being a little faster. I should've greeted you as soon as you stepped into Hatari's bounds."

"Q-Queen Naliah-" Menes trailed behind her, "you should've given us proper notice! A woman of your stature shouldn't have to come all this way."

"They are friends, Menes. You are dismissed."

"Y-Yes!"

The town guard quickly left, and it wouldn't be long before all of Mosha knew of Naliah's prescence…but she paid them no mind. Instead, she looked around the room, surveying the choices each ruler had selected. Her lips curved upward.

"What do you think, Rafiel?"

"I'm overjoyed to see them, but…." He looked at Reyson and Leanne. "…the fact that my dear siblings are here is perhaps the greatest joy of all. I'd like a moment."

"As you were." They adjourned to the other room, just as Volug came in to stand besides his queen. "Well done, Volug. They seem to be high spirits." Of course she had to stop them before all the bows began. "We can talk more when we go to the palace." She glanced at Ike.

"How far is that?" asked Rolf.

"At a leisured pace…we should be there by sunset. I know normally travelers come to the monarch, but Rafiel and I wanted to make sure your journey went well."

"It's interesting the town guard didn't seem to expect us…."

"Soren!"

"You're right to have your questions, but in time, I promise you. ….Oh? Who is this child?" Naliah gestured to Amy. But the girl walked up to the wolf queen and smiled broadly at her.

"My name is Amy, Your Highness! Mommy and Daddy took me here with Miss Lucia as part of our vacation! Thank you for having us!" she bowed. Naliah looked to her parents.

"Cute little thing, ain't she? Oh, uh…" Largo cleared his throat. "I'm Calil's husband, Largo. Pleasure to meet you, milady."

"Please, the privilege is mine. Your child is certainly well-behaved."

"She's rather clever, too!" Calil boasted. This got the room to laugh and be in good cheer, although there was one soul visibly uncomfortable….Vika.

* * *

"I see….poor Nealuchi…."

Reyson and Leanne had filled their brother in on the status of their friends back home, but they had stopped short of talking about what Tibarn had brought up….now was not the time.

"Yes, it's rather unfortunate. He's taken care of Naesala since he was a child," Reyson sighed. "But do not feel guilty, brother. He's a very long life and has done so much for all of us."

"…"

["Brother? I would like to share some news with you and Reyson, perhaps it will brighten the mood. After all, this is supposed to be a trip of celebration!"]

"Yes, Leanne?"

She smiled and giggled. ["I…..I'm pregnant with Naesala's child."]

"That's wonderful, sister!" Both herons embraced their sister, their wings fluttering in pure happiness….and for a moment, they all thought about their family. Their mother. Their sister Lillia. And their father, once assumed to meet the same fate as their kin.

For Rafiel, this left him conflicted.

XXXXX

_"You're leaving, Rafiel?"_

_Lorazieh had confronted him in the clearing, one day. The combined song of him and his siblings had restored their father's spirit, although many assumed the tearful joy at seeing another child alive certainly had helped._

_"…..yes, Father," he replied, his voice quiet. "My Queen awaits me in Hatari."_

_"The land blocked by that desert?"_

_"Yes…..I will be sure to visit you, of course! It's just that…."_

_"…..you started a new life there, haven't you?" Lorazieh shook his head. "Tibarn has told me many things about this Naliah. Do you value her this much?"_

_"My heart is hers as hers is mine," Rafiel said poetically. His father nodded, although his eyes suggested he wasn't ready to say goodbye so soon. It had been three months after the war, and Lorazieh had come to crave every second._

_"Rafiel….I….I'm so happy you're alive. For all these years, I thought Reyson was all I had left. And then to the prayers above, Leanne appeared before my bedside one day. And then….you."_

_"I'm happy too, Father. I myself thought I was alone….the last heron, for decades. When I was reunited with my siblings, my heart wept with such joy."_

_Then they both frowned._

_"Lillia…."_

_"Do not cry for her, Rafiel. She died with a strong friendship to a kind-hearted beorc. Just imagine her in the sky, smiling down at us. Her and your mother."_

_"Yes…." Rafiel had to look away, or at least he actually would start crying. "They fill my dreams every night."_

_"…."_

_"…"_

_"Goodbye…Father….."_

_"Goodbye, my son…." But Lorazieh was the one crying. "I look forward to our next…..reunion."_

_"Yes…."_

XXXXXX

"Brother? Are you okay?"

["Do you need a tissue?"]

Rafiel wiped his eyes and smiled. "Oh no, it's just so exciting. I really look forward to spending time with all of you, including our friends. Um….I trust that Micaiah and Sothe are doing well?"

"Last we heard, yes."

"…..good."

"By the way, brother," Reyson said, "Menes was rather fluent in the modern tongue. Is that a standard of the populace?"

"Oh, because of Volug? Well…..yes and no. I've been teaching for a long time now."

"You….teaching?"

"Why yes, mostly the children, but anyone is welcome to learn more about the outside world. But now, Hatari can see it through example. I'd love for some of them to assist me…."

["Sounds like fun! Shall we head to the palace, then?"]

"Yes, a rest sounds good."

Rafiel led the way. "Yes. You may be my siblings, but as travelers to Hatari, I must show you everything this land has to offer! Please, follow me…"

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herons in heroes pls. Like seriously, I want them.
> 
> (also slight edit to the Naliah/Rafiel flashback, she would only know the ancient language. I didn't bother with brackets there since there wasn't a need to distinguish between old and new. The first publication on FF was misleading in that regard.)


	5. First Night

Naliah was correct. The party had reached Nike just as the sun was setting across the clear Hatarian sky. But there was no time to really take the sights in - she insisted they all retire to the palace to spend the night.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? You actually want us to be _here?"_

"As polite as ever, Shinon…."

"What is the concern?" the queen asked. "You are guests of Hatari, and there is ample space for everyone. It would reflect poorly on me to stick you all in some shack, right Rafiel?"

"Yes. It's been a long journey for all of you, especially our beorc friends. Thank you again, Volug, for guiding them here."

He nodded. His loyalty wasn't limited to Naliah, as anything Rafiel would request of him, he would carry it out too. But he didn't follow them into the palace….which caught Ike's eye, the last one to go inside.

"Hey, Volug."

"…."

"You're really going to sit out here? Why?"

"…"

"You know why she contracted us, don't you?"

Volug tried to put Rafiel's teachings to good use. "…..y-…..yes."

"Then what's going on? If there's something happening in this country….." Ike trailed off. Volug didn't give an answer, but the look in his eyes suggested he would only say more once Naliah divulged the information.

* * *

Inside, most of the party was visibly impressed by the palace's interior - it was sleek, spacious, and adorned with colors of gold, red, and black. The floor was well-shined marble, matching with the columns throughout the halls. There was no shortage of rooms, either.

"Please, my friends, make yourselves at home. In Hatari, we accommodate our guests. Choose whichever rooms you like for your lodgings."

"You mean we can go anywhere?" Mist asked. "This place is so big! We don't want to impose…."

"It's no different than your other palaces, no?" She looked to her fellow laguz for confirmation. "I do not waste my time with self-indulgent amenities. What I need _personally_ is relatively small. Very well, then, I'll leave you to it. Soon, we will feast."

"Feast? Oh no, that isn't-"

But Naliah had already decided, and she was gone. So that left the travelers to split off to decide where they would stay.

XXXXX

"You two don't need to follow us…."

Rafiel wanted to show his siblings around, but Janaff and Ulki tagged along anyway. Certainly they couldn't be in any harm while in the palace, though that mattered little to either.

"Sorry, we're just following orders," said Janaff. "Don't mind us, you birds chat about whatever you want."

"Are you forgetting Ulki can _hear_ exceptionally well?"  
"Oh let them be, brother. I appreciate the fact that Tibarn has so much care for our tribe. You'd never be able to leave if they didn't come along."  
"For better and for worse," Reyson grumbled. "But anyway, this has been your home for these 20 years, Rafiel? It's….a little restrictive. Can you even see the sunshine in the morning?"

"Indeed, I can. There's even a nice garden outside that my Queen set up, just for me. It's not like I just loaf around all day, either," his brother said. "I might not be able to fly, but I can still enjoy nature."

Reyson frowned and looked at Rafiel's white wings. They looked better than his days in captivity but there was a distinct droop to them, unlike his own. _Such an uncomfortable sight. A heron's pride is their own feathers!_

["Shall we board together, brother? It'll just be like our younger days, with Naesala."]

"Certainly, Leanne."

"We'll take the room right next to yours," Ulki called out from the other side of the hall. Annoyed, Reyson ushered them along.

"And where do you sleep, brother?"

"B-Brother, do I have to comment on that? Isn't it obvious?" Rafiel's cheeks were pink. Now the annoyance shifted into straight awkwardness.

"I….meant the room itself, brother…."

"Oh! I suppose I can show you….."

XXXXX

The lost prince seemed like he truly belonged in this place. Not only did he know exactly where to go, despite the size of Naliah's abode, the guards patrolling didn't even need to look in his direction. They could tell by the light steps and the streak of gold hair. The other herons were surprised.

"Here. Don't worry, I'm sure Naliah wouldn't object in the slightest!"

All reservations about it being "restrictive" were starting to fade; there was a skylight embedded into the ceiling. There was a bookshelf stacked high and wide, a door to the closet, and even a balcony to watch the sunrise.

"How did you amass all those books?"

"Well….when I recovering here, I couldn't travel. So literature was the only way I could pass the time. I've read all those books cover to cover about five times each, but they're still a joy to read. On rainy days and before dawn….it's so tranquil."

Leanne looked to the bed. Not jaw-dropping but spacious enough for two.

["Rafiel….you're married to Queen Naliah, right?"]

"Yes, I-"

["Wouldn't that make you King of Hatari?"]

The question was one Rafiel had heard many times before. But the cheer of talking about books soon morphed its way to an uncomfortable edge. "I suppose…."

 _"Suppose?_ You have reservations on being called such?" Reyson correctly guessed.

"I…..it's hard to explain. When people see me around, they address me as such. I live in the same place as the Queen and even sleep in the same bed as her. For all intents and purposes, I am the King. But….I've never been comfortable with that title."

"Does Naliah know this?"

"She does. To her, it doesn't matter. Titles are arbitrary when it comes to…love," he said quietly. "Why don't we go downstairs, hmm?"

["Okay."]

"As you wish."

XXXXXX

Their combined footsteps told Ulki that he and Janaff should disappear from the time being. "Let's go. They'll see us."

"Maybe we shouldn't be spying on them…..but how about that? The prince doesn't like the title of King. I think that checks out." Quickly the two hustled down the hall, until they knew they were far enough away.

"You have a theory?"

"'Course I do. All this time he thought his father was gone, the Heron King himself! Never had closure, so how could he take the same kind of title?"

"I think he feels undeserving of being Queen Naliah's equal," Ulki suggested.

"Huh? That's silly, they seem like they're on the same page."

"Yes but it was her that saved the prince's life. She gave him hope and a home. Have you forgotten our own king did the same for Lord Lorazieh?"

"Hmm….that's a good guess, Ulki. Say, what do you say we don't do this the whole trip? Just so they can relax a little bit. Let's take different rooms."

"Very well. Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

"No!"

His dear "friend" Shinon of course.

"Why not, junior? You don't like the idea of a _laguz_ sleeping in the same room?" Janaff taunted. The two had struck up something of an "understanding" during the Mad King's War, and there was no shortage of smug barbs tossed between the two.

"I don't like the idea of _anyone_ sleeping in the same room as me, damn it. I had to get Gatrie out of the picture, so this room's mine."

"Ours."

"No, just mine."

"I don't even need a bed! I'll take the window."

"You can take the _dirt_ outside."

"Ha! And here Ike said you changed, that's a load. I'd watch that mouth if I were you, junior, you don't want to ruin your company's image in this laguz-beorc society."

Shinon rolled his eyes. "I already got this same speech from the company. Doesn't anyone trust me around here?"

"The kid does, why not bunk with him?"

"Because I like sleeping alone! Get out of here already!"

* * *

Said "kid" had picked a room with his two brothers, Oscar and Boyd. In fact, the Greil Mercenaries had all picked lodgings close to each other; just next door would be Titania and Mist. Rolf was busy looking around when he caught the company's priest.

"Hey, Rhys! You looking for a roommate? Didn't you pick one?"

"I suppose not….I was helping Lady Ena with some of her things," he replied, modest as ever. "Maybe Gatrie?"

"Heyyyyyy!" His "rival" grabbed his arm. "Real funny, Rhys, you can bunk with me! Gatrie snores!"

"I do not!" the knight yelled out. "Rhys, I'll bunk with you since Shinon ditched me."

"Two words. Nope!" Mia said, blocking his path. "My white-clad rival needs to be within 50 feet of me at all times!"

"That's one word," Soren replied. He had already agreed to bunk with Ike, across from Titania and Mist. Mia only ignored him, as did Gatrie.

"Rival? C'mon Mia, we're not blind, you want to engage in some extra training with him, hm? That'll screw up your sword skills!"

Boyd was going to make a well-timed joke but Oscar pulled him away from the debate.

"Alright! We can fight for him!"

"You're on!"

"STOP!" Rhys yelled. "You can't just pick up your weapons in a guest's - royalty at that - and start fighting! There's no need for violence. Can't we all just share a room?"

"Hmph…..fine….." Mia looked a little disappointed, but soon she was chipper once again. "We may be on vacation, but that doesn't mean I get to slack off my training. Wanna spar, boss?"

"We're _not_ on vacation, Mia. We need to talk to Queen Naliah, remember?"

* * *

But Amy was certainly treating it as one. "Whee! This place is soooo fun! Jump on the bed with me, Miss Lucia!"

"Ah ha….m-maybe later. I'll let you get settled in with your mommy and daddy. Speaking of…"

"Yes, yes…" Calil and Largo stepped away to speak with Lucia, outside of the room. "So you're going to find some gentleman to spend the night with? How scandalous!"

"Calil! You know that's not what I wanted to discuss. I just hope this won't be a mistake. Traveling so far is hard on a child. She seems cheery now, but she might get homesick later…"

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about it, Lucia," Largo said. "Protecting her is no different from protecting one of the herons. It's not like she won't be with people she knows!"

Lucia glanced into the room. Amy was still jumping. "This is a difficult topic, isn't it?"

"Which part? Telling your daughter she's adopted or that she has laguz blood somewhere in her veins? But this seems like a blessing in disguise. Branded are accepted her! Beorc and laguz playing together….it's a lot better than going around Daein or Gallia. Dear, did we make the wrong choice?"

"No, Calil. She could discover it herself while she's here, that might make it easier for her to understand. You agree, Lucia?"

"Either way it's a good representation of what Crimea's all about. Good will towards your neighbor, be they laguz or beorc."

"If you say so…..Amy! Come on, let's wash up…" Calil and Largo stepped back in the room. Where would Lucia go? Besides that, her mind wandered as she walked down the hall. She was doing this for Elincia, someone she had known since childhood. But she didn't have the unbreakable demeanor as her brother, nor the wit of the clever Bastian. She was responsible for sending a good image on Crimea's behalf, and making sure her companions returned home safely.

_The last time someone took me off guard…_

Duke Ludveck was still imprisoned for his attempted coup against Elincia. It was the hardest thing she had to do as Queen, especially when Lucia's life was used as blackmail. But she also demonstrated _why_ she was Queen by not outright executing him.

_I won't let you down, Queen Elincia, I promise._

"Ah, friend Lucia…."

She turned. There was the gentle Mordecai feeding the birds by the window. "Hello. You're not with Lethe tonight?"

"She wanted to sleep elsewhere," said the tiger. "She's much friendlier than she used to be. Lethe used to be bad. Angry. But only because of beorc actions."

"How does it feel, being so far from home?"

Mordecai pondered. "It's….different. But not bad. I have many friends. So I'm not alone."

There was a simpleness to the way Mordecai would talk, but only because he wasn't the best at communicating the modern language. He was big and he looked tough, yet Mordecai refused to fight when there was no need for it. Ranulf always said he wasn't like regular laguz.

"Well, I don't want to sleep alone either. Do you want to lodge together?" Were this anyone less wholesome or prone to snappy remarks, Lucia would've turned red at her innocent suggestion.

His face lit up. "You are Queen Elincia's dear friend. You need not ask."

"You're my friend too, Mordecai. Come on."

* * *

Jill still had trouble processing all that happened. One minute she's attending to things to Daein, the next she was in a new place with friends from the war. And it was about to get a little more complicated…

"Hey!" Lethe had walked into her room. "All this time in the desert and you don't have the time to chat with a friend?"

"Lethe…..I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to ignore you. How have you been?"

The cat smirked in her general direction. "I sense you've been trying to avoid me. Don't you want to have that rematch you promised?"

Jill cocked her head. Just outside, her wyvern had a space near her window where it could sleep. It was right now, after flying for so long.

"You know….from the war? We were both holding back." Lethe sat on her bed. "I know you've gotten much stronger, and I'd like to see how much."

"Ah ha….is that what this is about? We can battle another time."

" _Another_ time? It's been a half year! I remember you being interested in the last letter…"  
The two had become good friends despite their initially hostile meeting, so they had taken the step of sending each other letters. Daein and Gallia were quite a ways apart and both were busy with duties, but that didn't mean they still couldn't talk to each other.

"Well…."

"Jill Fizzart, are you _afraid_ to fight me?"

"No! Of course not!" Jill said defensively. "I'm a soldier. I'm not _afraid_ to fight anyone. What sick game is this, Lethe?"

"No game," Lethe chuckled. "C'mon, it's in good fun. We can finally see what's more efficient, my claws or your dinky axe."

"Dinky? Very sly of you to say….alright, I guess I accept. When we have the free time, of course."

"Great!"

"…."

"….."

"…..what?"

"Are you just gonna sit there all evening or…..what?"

Lethe eyed the other bed.

"Oh…oh, no…."

"Now you're afraid I'll claw you in your sleep?" Lethe was enjoying this game of cat and not-quite-mouse. "I spend enough time with Mordecai as is."

"What about Ranulf?"

"Wha _t about_ Ranulf?" Lethe stood up. "It's just a bed for sleep. I don't see a problem."

"There's no _problem_ it's just…..we're…..both girls?" It was the lamest excuse Jill had ever thought of, and she was half sure Lethe would start hissing at her. Instead, she burst out laughing.

"Seriously?! You beorc are so silly. I thought your kind only gossips when a man and a woman sleep in the same room? We don't care who's next to us as long as it doesn't disturb our own rest. You're too much, Jill."

"You're the one teasing me about being afraid of you….really! Who would believe _that?"_ Jill countered, albeit with a smile. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad….

* * *

Meanwhile, Pelleas elected to share a room with Zihark, but before dinner, he wanted to take in the sights of the palace. As he walked he jotted down details in a small journal. This drew some confused stares from the servants, but he hardly noticed. Until he bumped into Ena.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, Lady Ena….forgive my carelessness." He put the journal away. "What do you think of this land so far?"

"What do I think…..there's a familiar feeling to it," said the dragon. "But to know that Goldoa is so far away does make me a little uneasy. It feels I'm _always_ away from home. Shall I accompany you?"

"Yes, of course. Have….you spoken to her?"

 _Going for the direct topic, I see_. "Lady Almedha is still grieving her loss. All of us have tried to cheer her up, but she hardly eats her meals or leaves the castle."

Pelleas sighed. "Did I do the right thing?"

"No, you mustn't think of it like that. She knew she couldn't keep up the lie forever. The two of you had separate paths. Your heart is dedicated to Daein. She wanted to return to the country she had left."

"Lady Ena…..then you must know the truth as well."

Ena looked into his eyes. "Yes. But King Kurthnaga says the disclosure is up to you."

"Oh…..all this time. All this time he was her son, he was Ashnard's child. I shouldn't lie to him, but….no, I must. I must tell Soren. He deserves to know."

Ironically, neither father nor son had any idea - Ashnard had discarded his child when he realized it couldn't muster the same power as his laguz mother, and Soren grew up alone, haunted by society until he came into Greil's acquaintance. There was a delicious karma to it all - his own son aided the man that killed him in direct combat.  
If such a fact was known before Micaiah had taken the throne, Soren would've been next in line.

* * *

"C'mon Vika, let's get some grub!"

"Ok, boss."

Tormod, Vika, and Muarim had picked a room to share. It seemed like a good fit - Tormod was both raised by Muarim and was his closest friend, while Vika, as the newest addition to the Laguz Emancipation Army, was very fond of them both.

"Muarim, you coming?"

"Hold on little one, I'm writing our report."

 _"Report?"_ Tormod practically balked the word as he walked back in. "We just got invited for a feast! Who cares about that boring stuff?"

"Little one, you don't understand. We were chosen for a very significant task. We cannot spare any details to Lady Sanaki or her knights." Like Mordecai, Muarim was gentle and kind despite his size, but for a different reason - the scars of slavery had conditioned him to be passive.

"Oh, right….listen…..are you gonna be comfortable when it comes time to talking about your past?"

Muarim closed his eyes. "The truth must be known. These people are so friendly with beorc, so it will sadden them to know they were capable of such cruelty." He set down his pen and put the papers away for now. "But to know history is an important role."

"Hey, uh…." Now Vika fluttered back into the room. "That girl….the one that's with Calil…..she reminds me of Micaiah."

"Huh? She's Branded?" Tormod blinked. "They never said so!"

"Maybe they didn't know, little one."

"She looks so sweet and friendly, but…..I just get chills looking at her." Vika's wings drooped. "Is that bad?"

"We laguz aren't used to them, Vika, but Amy is still a child. She's no more capable of malice than are any of the heron clan."

"I guess so….."

Tormod lead the way. "Let's just eat and take our minds off this."

* * *

"Your Highness, the food is almost ready."

"Good to know, thank you."

"It seems your guests have also chosen their rooms for the night."

"Is that so? I trust you will give them all privacy."

"But of course."

The person reporting to Naliah was the Captain of the Royal Guard, a young woman named Rhonda. Her brown hair was tied into a neat bun, while she carried a spear at all times. She had a mark on her forehead, but it was hidden by a headband. Astute as she was, Rhonda heard the door knock.

"You are dismissed for now, Rhonda. I must speak with some of my guests."

"Yes, please excuse me."

Ike and his company all filed in the room right after Rhonda had departed. There Naliah was, sitting lazily on her throne. She beckoned them to approach.

"Who was that, Queen Naliah?"

"A loyal guard of mine. You can introduce themselves a little later, she's usually so busy. Was anyone with you?"

"Besides all of us? No."

Naliah got up and stepped closer to the mercenaries. Her ears twitched ever so slightly and she stared at the door for a solid minute. When she was satisfied, she turned back to them. "Now is the time for me to explain myself. Your reputation proceeds you, Greil Mercenaries, as there isn't anyone fit for this task. Please understand that this matter must be handled with discretion."

"What's wrong?" Mist asked, worried.

"Where to begin….Hatari is a different place now. For centuries we were content knowing we were the only piece of civilization left. Beorc and laguz lived in harmony, even now. But that's just it. We are not alone, and the recent war serves as an example of how close we truly were to destruction. The Goddess awoke and turned the world to stone…..but not Hatari. Our land hasn't faced war in the same way the likes of Crimea or Daein has."

"They have a positive view of the Goddess, don't they?" Titania asked. "I wager trying to communicate all you experienced….is a handful."

"It is. But that task is not solely on your shoulders. The entire point of having envoys is give different perspectives and fortify the fact that what happened….happened."

Ike nodded. "You don't need us for just that. So that means there's someone threatening the peace?"

"Not one, Ike. I have my share of enemies. How would your associates react if you, the leader, disappeared to aid an unknown part of the world?"

"They….wouldn't like it…."

Naliah and Volug left Hatari with Rafiel when a certain voice guided him towards Daein. The very same that caused their paths to intersect with Micaiah.

"My actions have caused some of my people to doubt me. By inviting all of you here, that can be perceived as trying to bring the rest of the world into Hatari. People would feel unsafe or anxious. All these factors….have led me to believe there is a plot to depose of me."

"An assassination you mean?" Oscar asked.

"Please. I am not so careless that a stray arrow can pierce me in the bath. But it takes is one incident to cause a domino effect….and potentially explode this country into a civil war."

"What do you want us to do?" Soren inquired. "Suppose we find names and explicit evidence. The trust in you will falter even more if they find out mercenaries were involved in catching them."

Naliah was silent for a few moments. "I know you have experience at this. Did you not break up a laguz slavery ring in Begnion at the request of the Empress?"  
The very same that exposed the Duke of Tanas.

"But Queen Naliah….you're tough! You can easily stop anyone that tries to take your throne," said Mia. "Is there that many?"

"My strength is one thing, but my eye gives many pause. Have any of you ever wondered why it's covered up?"

"It has some kind of power….?"

"Yes. Legends call it the Evil Eye. One glance and anyone would be turned to stone just like the Goddess's judgement. This causes a challenge for any opponent, although I haven't used it in decades. Above all of that….I have been the Queen of Hatari longer than any of you-" she glanced at Soren, "-have been alive. But it has been a mere fraction of that time that I have taken a husband."

"Prince Rafiel….."

"Yes. I left Hatari because I chose him over the land itself, a choice I do not regret. He is kind but if anyone wanted to dispose of me, they would target him. Volug can't be everywhere at once, you know. So as part of this contract, I ask two of you are by his side at all times."

"We haven't even agreed yet," Soren rebutted.  
"Then what is your choice? You may decline if you think it is too much. You can simply enjoy the sights of Hatari."

She was craftier than the tactician had assumed. From her tone the choice really was up to them, but could they turn it down, when Rafiel was the sibling to one of their dearest friends? So Ike called in a quick huddle.

"Alright, if we're taking this job, we're not leaving until it's done. That could take longer than we thought. So it has to be unanimous."

"Of course I want to help!" Mist exclaimed. "Queen Naliah helped _us!"_

"I don't see any reason to decline." Titania.

"They're accommodating us, it's the least we can do…." Rhys.

"I'm game if you are, boss!" Mia.

"I have my reservations about all this, but Naliah seems willing to cooperate and not be as secretive as the Empress. I accept." Soren.

"Like you have to ask, Ike? I'm in!" Boyd.

"Me too." Oscar.

"Same here!" Rolf.

"It's something to spice up our lives for sure…..not every day you cross the desert to a new place. This'll be easy!" Gatrie.

"Really, you ask after I've dumped my things? I'm not going back into the desert. Count me in." Shinon. The company nodded as a team, and that was all Naliah needed to see.

"We have two conditions though."

"Name them, Commander."

"One….we're allowed to tell the envoys about this. They're our friends too, and they were mindful enough not to pester you or us this whole time."

"Of course you are. I only ask in return you do not make any collusion obvious. It would be a conflict of interest between the countries."

"Two….you keep Rafiel in the loop."

That only annoyed Naliah, rare a sight as it was. "You insult me. I trust Rafiel completely and unconditionally. I would _never_ keep a secret from him."

"Just making sure," Ike said. "Sorry."

"I accept your apology. If the matter is settled, we may proceed to the feast…..but not everyone leaves at once. Less suspicious that way."

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**/**

"Hmm….lot of tips today."

Haar had been running the bar for about a week now, and it was surprisingly a task he was beginning to enjoy. Not completely, he would always prefer a nice nap over dealing with customers or what have you, but it was easy, and it paid. It helped to have an eyepatch to scare off late night barflies.

"HAAR! I NEED A DRINK!"

"Huh?" He set down the glass he had finished cleaning. "…Marcia. What's got you so upset?" He poured her a cup's worth of the standard Crimean ale. Not too strong.

She downed it immediately. "Can you believe my brother is going to _marry_ Astrid? My spongebrain, lazy brother?"

"Uh huh….when's the wedding?"

"Three months from now! Gimme another!"

"Damn it."

"I know, it's AWFUL!" Marcia chugged her next glass down like it was water. "MORE!"

"Yeah, yeah….." He looked at the calendar and sighed. His personal bet was two months, not three! Makalov was prattling on and on about the perfect ring he found for her, surely that would've motivated Astrid to move a little quicker….

"Ahem?"

He counted some of his tip money and placed it on the counter in front of Bastian. "I'll know never to bet you ever again."

**/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These omakes will be a good way to show the other characters off without jumping to them in the middle of a setpiece. Or I could dedicate infrequent chapters to them but I feel that would be too taxing. Short and sweet. I'll omit them if a chapter is far too serious. Lemme know what you guys think.
> 
> The "Evil Eye" is actually described in Naliah's passage in the Tellius Recollections, two artbooks for FE9 and FE10. They're not iron clad sources of canon content, perhaps more like developer notes, but I recommend them all the same. kantopia translated them both, and they're just a google search away.


	6. Nike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, forgot to post chapter 5 last month. Have it and chapter 6 today.

The quiet sun arose from its spot on the horizon, blanketing the land of Hatari with a calm light to signify the start of a new day. The morning was Rafiel's favorite time of the day….it was so serene and peaceful, when he could be lost in his musings while still enjoying the lull of nature.

It was also his favorite because his love was always besides him; Naliah and Rafiel would often wake up at the same time, each other's face the first thing they would see. Today was no exception.

"Morning."

"Morning…."

Naliah brushed a strand of hair away from Rafiel's eye. "You sound so defeated, my love. Please, tell me whatever is in on your mind."

"Is it true what you told them? Our land….on the verge of war?"

She held true to her assurance to Ike to keep Rafiel in the loop, but she couldn't deny how painful it was for him to witness it all. She enjoyed his smiles, not his frowns.

"They are but theories, Rafiel. I cannot keep Hatari in the shadows any longer. We were there to witness the war between beorc and laguz….something unthinkable in this land!"

"You were willing to follow me into the desert….because I heard a voice."

Naliah gently moved her fingers down the front of Rafiel's body. Their care and concern for each other turned into soft and steady sessions of consummation through the night, where it was only the two of them, nothing else. "Because I couldn't bear to leave you by yourself."

"Was it truly wise for a queen to do that?"

"In hindsight, it was extremely selfish of me to do. But you tend not to think about such things in the moment. Was our journey not worth the travel?"

"No," the heron murmured. "We met so many noble people and put an end to the wickedness of many cruel people. But war is never worth adventure."

"I do not disagree. But I must take responsibility for my actions." Naliah leaned forward to kiss her husband on the nose. "And that includes shielding you from harm. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm not a child…."

"But the country knows how dear you are to me. All it takes it one person."

"Then I shall disappear from sight," said the heron, "so you don't have to worry about me."

"You are stubborn, much like your siblings. Even when you are gone, you will never disappear from my dreams or from my heart."

Rafiel couldn't keep up the act any longer, so he granted her a small smile. He decided some good news would be best. "Leanne is expecting a child."

"Is she? That's lovely. I will congratulate her the next time the others are not around."

"…."

"What?"

"Lord Naesala did in but a few months what I have not done in nearly 20 years….how can I call myself a king? Such a title does not describe me."  
Although the command of Hatari was not a heredity position, Naliah had been Queen for so long, it was rather curious as to why she didn't have any children, when the sobering reality was that laguz tribes were unable to crossbreed.

"Rafiel…..you worry about such unimportant things. I have you, and that is enough for me. Besides, I still have family I can get to know better….Reyson and Leanne. They are your siblings as they now are mine."

"Well…I suppose there's that…."

Naliah nodded. "We can discuss this later. Come, we should get dressed for the morning. Our guests have a lot to see!"

* * *

And Zihark was one of them. It was dawn, so that meant he had some time to watch the sunrise. It had become routine at this point, for there was something so calming to the nerves about it. He stood outside, right near the palace's front gate.

"Such a beautiful view…" His eyes wandered upward. "And not a cloud in the sky. I wish home had this same feeling. Hm? Is that…."

A raven was gliding across the sky, which could only mean one laguz in particular.

"Vika…."

She soon descended and with a flash of light, assumed her usual form. From her flowing hair to her crystal blue eyes, there was something unique about the way she stood. But Zihark knew she wasn't exactly the social butterfly.

"Good morning," he tried. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah….Zihark, right?"

"Yes. You're one of Tormod's friends traveling on behalf of the Empress, right?"

Vika looked a tad uncomfortable from the questions. She tried to avoid his gaze, earnest as it was. "Uh-huh. Just wanted to stretch my wings a little."

"Oh, my apologizes. I hope I wasn't interrupting."

She side-eyed him. "What were you doing? Training?"

"Well, you can call it that if you want, but I'd be a big liar," Zihark admitted. "I just like to watch the sunrise from time to time. What do you think of this country so far?"

"…I don't know…."

 _Perhaps I'm being too forward here_. "Yeah, it's only been one evening. Well….see you inside, I suppose."

"Wait."

Zihark stopped.

"Boss said you really like the laguz…..even though you're a beorc…."

"Is that so surprising? Do I look like I don't?" he asked in a mix of disappointment and curiosity. He didn't face her, though.

"No….it's just…..you're from Daein…."

Zihark had to resist the urge to slump his shoulders. He hated the way his country had treated the laguz in the past. Even now, when their Queen was a Branded, the racist attitudes of some people didn't just fade away.

"I am. But I wouldn't be here if I personally disliked laguz. Pelleas sought me out. In fact, I'm quite fond of them. Ask Mordecai or Lethe, they're good friends of mine."

"Do you like…. _them?_ "

"Them?" Zihark turned, confusion visible on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Those without a parent. Y'know….what's the word…."

The swordsman nodded. "Those are perfectly fine as well. Hatari seems to have a lot of them. Queen Naliah said laguz and beorc made families together. Something you hardly even see in….Daein…." He could never forget his lost laguz love.

But Vika didn't know the details. "It's….strange but….I don't want to be so afraid of them. I want to learn more about this country. Sorry for being so difficult, Zihark."  
The raven girl flew past him, into the palace….giving him more time to linger on the past.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other guests were beginning to wake up. Rhys was rather rudely awakened by Mia accidently stepping on his hand, in her frenzied attempt to gather her equipment. "Ow!"

"Oh, mornin', Rhys! I'm in the mood for a good sparring session! Now, where did I put my sword…?"

"Mia, you already do this at home. Is fighting the first thing your mind thinks of it?"

"I can't fall behind, y'know!" She tied her belt. "But don't worry, I can challenge Ike _outside_ of the castle this time."

Eagerly she ran out towards her commander's room, although she intercepted by the Branded guard her group saw yesterday.  
"Pardon me. Your idea for battling will have to be postponed, as Queen Naliah is going to address the city on behalf of her….guests. It is vital you are not late."

"Fine, fine…." Mia looked Rhonda over. "Know your way around that thing?" She pointed to the spear.

"Yes. You must be important guests, if the Queen requested a private meeting with you and your cohorts….what was your name, again?"

"She's Mia," said a fully dressed Ike, standing behind her. "And I'm Ike. Sorry for the late introductions, we were a bit tired yesterday. You said the Queen is going to speak?"

Rhonda gave the commander a lingering glance before leaving.

"Boss! You don't think she-"

"No. _Subtle_ , Mia, remember that."

* * *

The doors to the palace opened up, and Naliah was the first to exit. Naturally Rafiel traveled behind her, and a string of guards on both sides followed them. It wasn't that Naliah needed protection - far from it - but this was an undertaking she wanted to do herself. Any chance to step outside her lavash home, she would accept.

The envoys were right behind them, with the other herons being the closest to their brother. They all looked around to take in the sights of Nike, but it was Soren that noticed something crucial:

"The city has more people than it did yesterday."

"So that means Queen Naliah got the word out fast," Titania concluded. "She's had months to prepare for this, I suppose."

"She's aiming for maximum transparency," he replied. _But how will she explain us?_

Rather than going towards the spot of her battle with Nevnad, Naliah took a turn. She was firmly aware of all eyes on her, so her actions had to thought out with utmost care. Soon she reached the base of a large statue.

"Wow….who is that?" Mist whispered.

The figure seemed to be a wolf laguz, but the hair was longer than Naliah's, and it did not have an eye covered. Regardless, the resemblance between the two was hard to miss.

"My friends….today is a momentous day for Hatari," Naliah began. The crowd had already looked at the visitors and were beginning to mutter amongst themselves, so she raised a hand to briefly silence them. "For today, it is my pleasure to announce the countries on the outside….on the other side of the Desert of Death….have sent representatives to our land."

She climbed up a set of steps adjacent to the statue, so she could overlook the crowd from above. _A big turnout, it seems._

"Crimea. Daein. Begnion. Gallia. Phoenicis. Kilvas. Serenes. Goldoa. To your ears they might seem like mere words, but they are the domains beyond our humble land. They are part of the continent's history! Each ruler has sent their best and brightest."  
Naliah looked to her allies.  
"To begin, we have the envoys from Crimea, led by Queen Elincia. Then those from Daein, led by Queen Micaiah. Next to them, are those from Begnion, the domain of the Empress Sanaki."  
But the ones beyond those were even more astounding to the citizens of Hatari. They were not wolves, yet they were still laguz, with their wings or tails?  
"And lo, laguz command several nations as well. We have members of the beast tribe, from Gallia. We have the bird tribe representing Phoenicis and Kilvas. Even one from the dragon tribe, representing Goldoa. They all traveled together, free of hostility."

And finally…Naliah turned her gaze to Rafiel.

"But I could not forget Serenes…..renown for its flora and fauna. For many years, Rafiel has made Hatari his home alongside me. Before you stands the truth of his origin. Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne are his siblings."

Reyson didn't like so many eyes upon him, but he was still a representative of his kind. He and Leanne both bowed in Naliah's direction.

"For many years, they were separated. It warms my heart to see them all together after so long. And I extend my own gratitude towards them…..as well as my vow that our land, the land that housed their dear brother….will grant all the same courtesies and platitudes."

Naliah even bowed to _them._

"What? Should she even be doing that?" Shinon whispered. "You're not supposed to be soft when you're on the throne."

"Don't you get it, junior?" Janaff whispered back. "She wants to earn the trust of Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne, properly."

"Call me junior _one_ more time-"

"Ssh!" Titania put an end to their squabble. "She's about to speak again."

Naliah turned her silvery gaze to Ike's group. "And as a formal introduction, we also have the Greil Mercenaries. They're quite renown in Tellius, so they are here to escort these representatives safely back home. Feel free to talk to them. These visitors shall be welcome in all areas of Hatari! Do not fear them. In fact, while every country is different…..they share the same goal. To shape this time of peace across the continent. I trust you, my brothers and sisters, to help their goal."

And with that, Naliah left the cheering crowd.

XXXXX

"Queen Naliah!"

She had hoped to duck away from the prying eyes but she could not refuse a conversation from Reyson and Leanne. "Yes? You two shouldn't be without Ulki and Janaff."

"This can't wait. We're touched you would address us in such a way. Really, we're the guests here!" Reyson said.

Already the children were gathered around Rafiel, curious about his siblings. Naliah spotted a smile on his lips. That was reassuring.  
"You misunderstand. For decades you thought he was dead, did you not? I feel as if I hid him from the two of you. If Rafiel never left, our paths wouldn't have crossed. I am saddened by this fact. There was a chance he could've lived his entire life without never seeing either of you."

["But you still kept Rafiel safe. He's only alive because you!"] Leanne insisted.

"Regardless, I still married him without your consent. I wish to make amends. After all….technically, you two are my siblings now as well."

Janaff and Ulki fluttered behind the herons. "C'mon you two, let's give your brother a hand. Those kids are kinda grabby!"

"Queen Naliah…..what will you do?"

"Me? I have things to attend to. Today, you are all free to explore the city. We will speak again. Enjoy the day!"

* * *

Of course, once the word had spread that these new visitors were from the outside, it was hard to blend in with the rest of the city. Everyone wanted to know more about these strange new individuals, _especially_ the other laguz.

"Damn it, I think we lost Ike!"

"Calm down. We can take a break in that shop there."

Oscar and Boyd entered a small weapons store. Swords, lances, axes, and shields all hung on the wall. Once the owner saw them, he practically raced over.

"Welcome to Wallad's Weapons! Can I help you gentlemen find something today?"

"Uhhh….what do you have?" Boyd asked. He looked over his own axe, a nice Silver one. "This one's seen better days."

"Ahhhh, we have a nice selection over here….I must say, sir, this axe is remarkable! What blacksmith crafted them for you?"

"Blacksmith? Aimee was giving me a discount! She doesn't know how to forge."

"Then you HAVE to check out this wall…."

Oscar noticed how different the grades in weapons appeared to be. He usually kept a Steel Lance for combat, but it was a cheap weapon he bought in Crimea before leaving home. Here….the prices seemed to be…more than he assured.

"Nah, none of them look pretty good…."

"Are you sure? Not this specimen right here?"

"Excuse me," Oscar said.

"Hm? Yes?"

"900 gold for this spear right here?"

"Why yes."

He frowned. The feel of the grip, the point….it didn't feel very natural. But it wouldn't hurt to buy something, right? The unofficial story was that he and the others were simplying escorting the envoys, not running an investigation. "I'll take it."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Mist came out into another street from the initial commotion, which was fortunate - poor Amy looked a little lost.

"Amy! You can't go off without your mommy or daddy. Did you lose them?'

"Maybe….help me find them, Misty!"

"Ok, take my hand."

Together the two walked down a line a shops, and their appearance attracted far less attention than Muarim, who was in the middle of explaining his tiger nature to a circle of wolf residents.

"Oh no!"

"It's okay, Tormod's right there! Muarim will be alright. Maybe we should go….this way!"

"Misty, you're lost too, aren't you?"

"N-No! I know exactly where we're going…..uhh….wait….is that…..oh! Danved?! What's he doing here?"

Following his defeat, Nednav went home, bandaged himself up, and vowed to continue his training. He would run with weights across the city for his morning exercise, although he had stopped to take a quick break.

"Danved! When did you get here?!"

"Hm? Oh, you must be confused, little girl. I do not know this….Danved."

"Really now…." Mist and Amy shared a look of confusion. "Err…then you're Devdan?"

"Who? I am Nednav, humble citizen of Hatari. You must be missing your parents! Do you need my help? Nednav can use the exercise."

"No, we're fine. But um….Nednav? Are you hurt?"

"These? Hahaha! I just lost a battle to the Queen, that's all."

"What?! Why was she fighting you?"

Nednac scratched the hairs of his small beard. "You must be from beyond this place. Everyone in Hatari knows the Queen is supposed to take on all challenges for the throne."

"Mist! Come this way!" said a voice.

"Uhhh….thank you again, Mr. Nednav, we have to get going. I'm Mist by the way, and this is Amy." She picked up the young girl so she could wave at him.

"Safe travels, children."

XXXXX

The speaker turned out to be Jill, with a curious Lethe looking over several stands nearby. "Everything's so busy today. I hope it won't be this way the whole thing we're here."

"We're the first set of tourists Hatari's seen in ages! I wouldn't be surprised if we start to get autographs! Um, have you seen Calil?"

"Ah, I know. Let me accompany you. Ready Lethe?"

"Go on ahead."  
Lethe was eying a rather - in her opinion - gaudy bracelet, but better if she came back with something. After all, she didn't know how long she'd be gone. "How much for this?"

"Ah, for you, my friend…." The vendor's wolf ears twitched happily, "let's say….1200 gold."

"You're mad! Can't you go lower?"

"Hm, too expensive?"

"Tch…..I'm just trying to find something for my sister. She likes stuff like this, but it's not my thing. I can't even remember the last time I BOUGHT something like this…can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," said the vendor. He took a rag to polish some of the stones. "But not before I ask you something….what made you pick out my stall? Was it…..the ears?"

Lethe shuffled on her feet. "Are you asking why I picked laguz over beorc?"

"Well, I saw you avoid some citizens by not making eye contact. We're all friends here in Hatari! So relax and loosen your shoulders a bit!"

"With all due respect…..tch, forget it. I'll take the bracelet."

* * *

Ike, on the other hand, was particularly uncomfortable. He wasn't much of a shopper to begin with, but of course he couldn't escape the annoyance of having women gush all over him. Laguz _and_ beorc women. How polite could he be before he snapped?

"Yo! Hiding from the girls, are we?"

"Oh, keep it down, Ranulf. It's like these girls haven't seen any man before!"

Ranulf snickered. "Relax, they're not gonna see you in this alley here. Lost track of Soren?'

"He's getting a map for our travels. Maybe they'd be more used to something like him."

"You know…." Ranulf put a hand on the wall. His gaze watched the hustle and bustle of Nike go by. "….no one in Gallia's gonna believe this place. Beorc, laguz, branded….everyone looks so happy. It's amazing what centuries of being alone can do…."

"Does it bother you?'

"Hm? What?"

Ike's eyes watched a branded child hug his parents. "Don't laguz shun people like them?"

"Most of them do, yeah, but who knows? Once word reaches back to the other countries, and travelers cross both ends of the desert….there can be a better future with them."

"What are you two doing?" Soren came from the side, map in hand. _"Hiding?_ Come on, Ike, they won't bother you if you just ignore them."

"…."

The coast seemed clear, so Soren unraveled the map for Ike and Ranulf to see. He pointed to a point near the southwest border. "We arrived here, Mosha. Currently we're a short distance away in the capital, Nike. We should map out a path with the others for this expedition."

"Uh, Soren…"

Ranulf clicked his tongue. "Can't run around playing mercenary so easily. You're here to escort _us,_ remember? But I'll gladly travel with you two."

Immediately Soren looked at Ike.

"What? I didn't say anything. You know how damned clever he is."

* * *

Ena had the fortune of not drawing as much as attention as the other laguz. Her pointed ears turned a few heads, but arguably, she blended in more with how studious she appeared to be. She was taking notes at the base of the city's statue.

"Ah, are you separated from your party, miss?" asked a citizen.

"No, they're not far. Thank you." Ena looked up at the statue. "Might I ask you what this is?"

"Oh that! That was dedicated to Nike herself."

"Nike….herself?"

"Aye, she was the previous Queen, and Queen Naliah's mother. 'Course, that's the story that was passed down to me, she was long gone when I was born!"

_Only the previous ruler? She made enough of an influence to have a whole city named after her. But Queen Naliah wasn't in a hurry to make that clear….hmmm.._

"Busy with those notes, aren't you?"

Ena looked from her notebook back to the statue's face. "I heard Hatari succession is done by combat. That means….Queen Naliah faced her own mother in battle?"

"Yep. Wish I was there, they say it was the battle of the era!"

Another detail stuck out to the dragon: if Nike didn't have the same covered eye as Naliah, it meant it wasn't a genetic attribute.  
 _Are there more Hatarians with it…?_

* * *

Vika and Muarim followed Tormod every step of the way - they all got their share of attention, but the combination of two laguz and a beorc boy was hardly unusual. Many of them were impressed with Muarim's size, or the pristine condition of Vika's wings.  
And Tormod was eager to talk at every turn.

"Yep, he raised me. I dunno if you can tell, but I can lift a lot of stuff too….right Muarim?"

"Er….right, little one."

"Your friend is so polite! Here, you must try some of Hatari's fruit, my friends! No charge!"

"Wow! Thanks, old man!"

So he added the bushel of apples to the bag, and led them onward. However, Muarim was starting to get a little cross.  
"Little one."

"Hm, what's up?"

"I know you want to make a good impression but please, do not boast so strongly about us. Humility is a good trait to have."

"Muarim, this is the perfect time to be ourselves, y'know? Everyone likes you guys! Beorc, laguz, it doesn't matter! Why not enjoy the limelight?"

"Because this is what I stressed before. The world is not so cheerful and excited. Hatari must know that."

Tormod thought it over with a hearty apple chew. It was true, it all seemed like a paradise. There weren't slurs or slaves, and there was this sense of community amongst the people. How he can be so cavalier when he was saying the same thing to Sanaki?  
"I'm sorry, Muarim….I guess I'm getting carried away too soon. You're right! But where do we even start? I think Queen Naliah will get mad if I start a speech on the rooftops."

"Nothing flashy, but tact is needed. Perhaps we shall consult Prince Rafiel."

"Prince?" A curious wolf girl had picked up the name with her ears, so she darted right over. "Oh no no, he's the King! You know him well, being so reckless with title?"

"Know him? We fought together before! …..er, he didn't fight, he sung, but same thing!" Tormod pointed to his friends. "We met him long before the others. But we also know Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne pretty well."

"Oh, can you believe he has siblings? He's so handsome…" the girl gushed. "My name's Nadia. Any friend of the King is a friend of mine! You're from….Begnion, yes?"

"Yep."  
"Yeah….."  
"Would you like know more about it?" Muarim asked.

"Later later," Nadia bounced around them. "Tell me more about the heron clan!"

* * *

Others were about to receive a crash course. Rafiel had invited his siblings to join one of his classes for the children of the city. To adhere to Naliah's request, Rhys and Titania asked to spectate as well. Ulki and Janaff were also there, guarding the herons as usual.

"Good morning children."

"Good morning!" they all shouted back with cheer.

The class size was too big for an indoor classroom; rather the lesson was outside in a special sequestered area within the heart of the city. But due to the spectacle of seeing more like Rafiel, lots of adults (not necessarily the parents of the children) were watching from afar too.)

"I suppose we can begin with a formal introduction. Reyson, Leanne?"

"Good morning, children of Hatari," Reyson spoke first. "I am Reyson, Rafiel's younger brother. It is a privilege to be here in your beautiful country." He bowed.

"I….Leanne…." The embarrassment was evident on the princess's face. But she felt compelled to keep practicing the modern tongue. She bowed too.

"Ah, children, they understand both tongues quite well. Don't be shy. Would you like to ask them anything?"

["Princess Leanne, do you want to switch to this instead?"]

["I do, but…..I want to perfect my speech. Thank you. You're so polite."]

Next a boy shot his hand up. "Do you two have any other siblings at home?"

There it was.

The question was unavoidable. For the longest time, the citizens of Hatari only knew of Rafiel, and Rafiel himself thought all of his siblings were gone. But the death of their other kin would never stop being painful to any of them. Still, they were children.

"Ah, our father is resting at home with a man named Tibarn," Reyson explained. "He's the king of the bird tribe now. He's done so much for our family."

Leanne pointed to Ulki and Janaff. "They….come with us…."  
Both hawks looked caught on the spot.

"Can you tell us more about your tribe?"

"Certainly, but we would like to see our brother's lesson, if that's alright?"

Rafiel smiled. "Today we will work on verb conjugation. I'll read off a few words, and I would like you to write the past and future tense of them."

XXXXX

"Wow…."

"I know, they're so obedient. If only schoolchildren in Crimea were like this!" Titania said. "Prince Rafiel apparently was the one that caught the modern tongue to Hatari."

"That had to have been a daunting task," Rhys replied. "And I get the feeling he doesn't do these classes in just Nike…."

"He doesn't."

"Huh?"

Ulki had his gaze firmly on the White Prince(s)/(ess). "He teaches in other places, and not just to children. Some learned enough to have their own classes so he does not have to go through the whole country all the time. I overheard it from that woman over there."

"Ulki, can you stop eavesdropping? But yeah, he's not wrong. Look, even that Volug's trying to learn!"

The wolf in question was sitting in the back, scratching his ears. Rafiel had taught him a lot, but the language was still a struggle for him. He looked grateful when Leanne sat down next to him and tried the exercises too.

"Birds of a feather." Janaff smirked. "By the way, Vice-Commander. That bowman of yours not getting into any trouble, right?"

"Oh no, we have that covered."

* * *

Shinon had wanted to avoid anyone asking him questions, so he was sitting on a rooftop, watching the people go by. Being social just wasn't his thing, nor was he going to pretend to be cheery and nice. This was simply a job to be done, par for the course.

"Hey! Gatrie's been looking for you!"

Rolf sat down next to him. He was arguably the only one Shinon wouldn't have told to get lost.

"Pfft, he'll see me later. I don't have to hold his hand."

"Gosh, Shinon, are you still crabby today?"

"Nah, I just want to hang out here until the heat dies down. Tell ya one thing, Rolf, at least this job won't be boring. Get to hunt down some rebels? Queen Naliah's pretty bold, I like that."

"Hang on, she didn't tell us to kill anyone!" Rolf whispered loudly. "Just investigate. Which you can't do if you're hiding up here."

"Quite the opposite, I have a big view!"

"Shinon….I'm sorry we've been giving you grief over you….being you."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Did Titania tell you to watch over me or somethin'?"

"Err…..no….." Rolf lied. "But maybe it'd do you some good to make friends with more laguz. Why don't you start right now?"

"What the-"

Mordecai was also sitting on the rooftop, giving seeds to the birds. He and Lethe were the first laguz the younger members of the company had encountered, although Shinon had temporarily left shortly after, due to Greil's death.

"How long has _he_ been there?"

"C'mon, Shinon, it can't hurt!"

Grumbling, the marksman sat down his bow - wouldn't be good to come forward with a weapon in hand - and headed over to the tiger. But the sound of his steps scared the birds off.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"It is okay," said Mordecai, who went to the task of picking up the loose seeds. "They'll be back. I don't like crowds or loud noise. So I came up here."

"Yeah, same." Shinon scratched his head. "Have we ever talked?"

"Oh, you are one of Ike's friends. Shinon."

"Friend is a VERY strong word-" this earned an elbow shove courtesy of Rolf, "-let's just call him the Commander."

"You do not like him?" Mordecai's eyebrow furrowed. "That is sad. Ike is a great friend. He treats laguz well. You…..have a little to learn."

"Oh what's this, he's snitching on me now? I swear, this company thinks I'm such a jerk I'll start screaming ' _sub-human, sub-human_ ' right in the middle of the city, huh? You guys really need to lighten-"  
" _Shinon!_ I'm sorry, Mordecai!"

"Hmmmm." Once when Soren uttered the phrase, it drove the docile Mordecai into a rage. But now, he only looked disappointed in Shinon. "Words like that still hurt. Beorc and laguz should be friends."

"Tch."

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Rolf asked.

"You already did for me, remember?"

Mordecai shook his head. "Look around you. Beorc and laguz cooperate in this land. They've never heard of such a phrase. They don't know the fighting, the hate, the anger…" he looked away. "I don't want to tell them. But I know we must."

"Is that what King Caineghis told you?" Shinon guessed. "Credit where it's due, that man was a good friend to Greil. He's strong."

"He is also wise. He told us, history must not repeat. If they do not know, they can't be a part of our world." Mordecai finished with the seeds. "But I sense something good in you. Would you like to watch the stars later?"

Shinon's idea of a comfy evening was to drink, not star-gaze, but he didn't give an answer one way or the other. He simply turned and left.

"Mordecai…..don't take it personally, okay? He can be a little….difficult sometimes."

"He trained you, Rolf, yes? Then he must have goodness in his heart. Forgiveness, friendship….these things take time."

* * *

Back in the palace….

Servants and guards each came by with their own questions, and Naliah's intent was clear - she wanted news of the envoys to spread throughout Hatari, but she also wanted them to visit the other places personally.

Not only could they meet them, it would give more room to investigate her suspicions.

"Do you have any orders, Queen Naliah?"

"Not now. I'll just be in my chambers for a while."

On the way she passed by the painting of Nike hanging on the wall. And as she often did, she looked at mother's image. No one was around, so she carefully unraveled the binds around her right eye. Unlike the other, which was a nice crystal blue color, her "Evil Eye" was gray and spotted.  
She could never look at her mother with both eyes when she was alive.

* * *

_"I hate it! I hate everyone running away when they see me! Why can't I just rip it out?!"_

_"Because it is still a part of you. If you do that, it'd be admitting a simple ball of fluid has bested you!"_

_"Easy for YOU to say! You're the Queen! They don't treat you like a monster!"_

* * *

"Mother…..the time has changed for Hatari. We will embrace our neighbors, not hide beyond the desert. It is not the path everyone will take…..but it is the path _I_ will."

Naliah recovered the eye.

"Would you forgive me, should I fail?"

Not that she expected an answer one way or the other. She had been on her own for many years at this point. She had no siblings, and her father (whoever he was) was gone as well. Perhaps, she would muse, that was the reason why she drifted to closely to Rafiel.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't nailed a consistent feel just yet? I'm not sure what is more preferable - playing with all the characters at once, or having characters decided to XYZ...I REALLY want to make sure I am portraying everyone correctly, so feedback is appreciated. (I'd like to avoid some of the pitfalls from ABA)
> 
> I've teased something with this "Nike" (Naliah's Japanese name, a favorite easter egg of mine) and as time goes on, we'll get backstory for both her and Volug. Can't forget Micaiah's doggo, can we?
> 
> See ya next time.


	7. Ye of Little Faith

"C'mon, bring them in!"

"Damn, they really got messed up…."

Other "associates" of Hell and Death had found the defeated party just before nightfall, and they had to work fast to bring them to shelter, a rather large cave somewhere in the Desert of Death.

"Ah, they're waking up!"

"Urgh….."

"My head….."  
The brothers blinked and looked at each other. They seemed to be alive, although anything would feel like a dream after being thrashed by a single wolf laguz. The worst part was, lots of beorc had witnessed their trouncing.

"Did we really lose?!"

"Yeah, guess we did, brother."

Hell slammed the ground with his bare fist. "Then, we're just gonna have to try again, with more of us next time! That wolf is gonna pay! He's supposed to be one of US! Instead he goes with those humans, grr…."

"Where were they going, anyway? Bunch of humans in the desert?"

"Dunno. But it's DEFINITELY suspicious! C'mon, let's get some grub…."

* * *

Ike, Soren, and Ranulf continued their own travel through the city. With the map in hand, Soren was already making plans to expand their sights throughout the country.

"We should see what the average citizen advocates going towards. That way, we can take it out of immediate consideration."

"Ha! Good plan, Soren, but the best secrets are kept in plain sight."

Ike groaned. "Can you two not talk of _plans?"_ He jumped when a small wolf girl tapped his leg. "Huh? Oh, hey there. You need something?"

"Your sword is so big, mister! You must be REALLY strong!"

"He sure is!" Ranulf boasted. He tussled the girl's hair. "His little friend over there can really attest to how powerful it is, y'know?" Ignoring the look of murder from said friend, he bent down to her eye level. "We're all new in town. Where can we go for a REALLY fun time?"

"Well…you can go see the Tree of the Goddess!"

* * *

"The _Tree_ of the Goddess?"

"Aye ma'am. It's a big part of our history! It was planted to honor the Goddess after the waters subsided. For centuries, it's grown and grown…..plenty of people go there to give thanks! It's in the town of Tabayomi."

Calil pursued her lips. "Alright, thanks. How much do I owe you?"'

XXXXX

She emerged from the tavern with some water for Amy, Mist, and Jill. "Seems there's a tree honoring Ashera in this country. Do I smell a field trip?"

"Honoring her? Oh my….I wonder how religious people are in this country….." Mist looked around. "We can't say something…heretical."

"Isn't that why we're here? Oh, Jill dear, where's your friend?"

"Lethe? I think she was buying something…."

"That's a shame. I can't think of a faster way to get everyone on our side by the two of your strutting to and fro." Calil picked up Amy. Jill stared critically at the cheeky sage.

"What's _that_ mean?"

Calil smiled. "A little birdie told me you're _sharing_ a room? Oh ho! Come on, Amy, let's find Daddy."  
"Hold on! Lethe and I are just _friends._ I don't even want to know what you're implying."

Poor Mist could only walk in the middle of this argument. Calil was clearly having fun at Jill's expense, while the wyvern rider was doing her best not to look so flustered.  
"L-Let's find my brother…."

* * *

"Vice-Commander, what's going on?"

Titania turned around and immediately held a finger to her lips. "Not so loud. Prince Rafiel is teaching the child-…Oscar, how much was that?"

"Um….no comment." He and Boyd sat down next to Rhys, who had Lucia, Pelleas, and Ena spectating on his other side. One might think all the watchers would put pressure on the heron, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he taught as if he had done this all his life.

"Alright children. You've all done a wonderful job today! Before we take a brief break, I would like to give you all a treat. It's been a while, but…I would like to sing alongside my siblings."

Reyson and Leanne looked at each other.

"If…..that's fine with you both….?"

"Brother, it would be an honor. Right Leanne?"  
"I…..will help too….."

The other two herons joined their older brother at the front of the students. All the boys and girls watched with anticipation as their wings fluttered ever so slightly. They had heard their teacher sing quite a few times before. On quiet nights, a citizen of Nike could even hear Rafiel's voice cascade down below.  
All the Hatarians looked positively delighted. The song began thusly, with all three singing in unison:

 _imisanakikeganonawot_  
_orokokumorodametemotowikot_  
_uaerufetotetiarahowimay_  
_oditiuomami_

"Is that….."

"It is," Titania confirmed. "The song used to restore Serenes…."

Serenes was the home of the herons, a lush forest. It was burned down when the people of Begnion falsely accused the clan of murdering the Apostle, Misaha, in a plot conspired by Duke Lekain. Many herons were killed, and it would cause horrific trauma to the Royal Family.  
Lorazieh would survive, but not his wife. He would be severely weak for years.  
Lillia was made prisoner of King Ashnard of Daein, and soon was killed.  
Leanne, the youngest, was placed in a deep sleep, alone.  
Reyson thought nearly all his family was lost and would harbor a deep hatred for beorc, in spite of the peaceful nature of the heron.  
And Rafiel….

 _ikemazasanoyuosasumezak_  
_otegakomoukuyirutsuinuzimadat_  
_usawurufimimeokonotihonak_  
_uremishikadesoyiruketedikasibuy_

He shared his siblings' plight of being alone, but unlike Reyson, he did not know his father was alive. He ended up miles and miles away from the forest, in despair. What would've he done, if Naliah did not save his life and gave him purpose again?

"Ulki…..the prince…." Janaff looked taken aback. Having the best vision of the group, he was able to see the tears falling down Rafiel's face. But the heron did not waiver in his performance.

 _etitomikuuyami_  
_uamarosawasabutikotemisamiorokok_  
_uamaros_  
_uamaros_

As the words poured out, he kept seeing Serenes. He kept seeing the herons he used to know, his mother, his sister, all the people he knew before that tragic day. He kept seeing the walls of tree, the chirping of the birds, and the sunrise.

But his home was in Hatari, wasn't it?

"Brother, are you…."

"I'm fine," he whispered, wiping his eyes with a cloth. E-Excuse me, children. I…I must be off." He couldn't even look at Reyson or Leanne, it was too much. His heart burned at the fact that he wasn't there to comfort them when they needed it.

The children seemed disappointed, but Volug's ears twitched. He quickly transformed to usher Rafiel away from the crowd, giving a look to his allies.

_Don't follow us._

* * *

Meanwhile Nadia had been hanging on to EVERY word Tormod, Muarim, and Vika spoke about the herons. It was a little surreal, seeing someone who would probably proclaim herself to be some kind of "fangirl" of the herons.

"So only the Royal ones have white wings? That's amazing!"

"Uh….yeah…." Tormod leaned back. Nadia had insisted she treat them for some food, but he was still full from breakfast. "You ever met the Prince-"

"King!"

"Ugh, fine, King before? Like face to face, 1 on 1?"

"No….but maybe you guys can put in a good word for me! Oh, this country just LOVES King Rafiel. Have you ever met a soul so…pure?"

Muarim chuckled. "I remember something amusing with Sir Ike. Queen Naliah had once scolded him for 'tainting' him with the idea of being less…..heron like. But um…do you know the story behind his kind?"

"Story? Her Highness didn't say as much when she addressed the city. I would assume they were craved by the Goddess herself, being paragons of beauty…."

Tormod audibly snorted, prompting Muarim to glare at him.

"So who was the first to meet him?" Nadia looked to Vika. "It must've been you! Surely ravens and herons are naturally drawn to each other?"

"Actually, it was Micaiah…" Vika's tone turned slightly cautious, but her mind drifted to the Silver Maiden for better memory. "She's the Queen of Daein now. A nice one, too."

"Nice one? What….does that mean?"

"The last king was a real monster!" Tormod slammed the table. "Starting a war between Crimea and Daein, killing people, and worst of all, Nadia…..he made Daein what it was. A country of-" He paused, and looked to Muarim. The former slave nodded. "….a country of _racists."_

"But….you're from Begnion. How do you know how Daein was?"

"Er, we kinda got in the middle of things. The point is, Micaiah is trying to fix every mistake that guy ever did. Not all Daein people are bad. Some are good friends of mine. She's a Branded, too!"

"B-Branded?"

The mistake was immediately realized. The country had no such term, which was derogatory in nature. To Hatari, a child with mixed blood was simply another citizen, not some mistake by the Goddess. Tormod had to think fast.

"Uhhh…..spirit charmer, you know! Good with magic and spooky stuff."

"Ohhh…..okay….." Although Nadia didn't seem so convinced. Luckily her face bounced back to its normal excitement levels. "Say, you guys should visit my grandma's farm in Akil! She can't travel to Nike so often, and I'm sure she'd LOVE to see new faces like you!"

"Thank you for the invitation." Muarim bowed. Nadia burst out laughing at what she thought was a simple joke.

"You're welcome! I'll be going back there later, so don't forget!"

But it wasn't a joke. Although Muarim had looked up with a nod, he had momentarily seen the face of his old slave handler. Such a thing was not so easy to _joke_ about.

XXXXXX

_"Stand up! How many times do I have to knock some sense into you?!"_

_He remembered every beating, every lashing, every insult and mockery. Today the master had pulled out the nine tails, a favorite of his._

_"I'm….sorry….."_

_"You stupid beast! Clean up the mess you made at once!"_

_It was a dish one of his children had knocked over, and of course, the easiest solution was to just blame their household slave. And of course, Muarim's bad luck meant it just HAD to be a family heirloom. At once he tried to pick up the pieces, but he felt nine painful strikes to his back._

_"As if your mongrel hands will be allowed to TOUCH it! Get a broom!"_

_"Y-Yes….sir…."_

_So he rushed to the closet, careful not to break something else. He quickly took the broom and began to sweep up the mess._

_"Faster, damn you! Do you want my sons to break their knees because of your incompetence?!"_

_Muarim watched the son that had tattled on him. Both boys were peeking out from the corner. They too feared their father's temper, but the boy couldn't tell the truth. Why let his father be mad at him when the help was there? But his eyes almost begged him to say something. Anything._

_Then he felt the whip strike him again._

_"Stop staring at my son! He shouldn't have to see a filthy sub-human like you!"_

XXXXXX

"Well, there's a spot to go!" Tormod said once they were outside. "But maybe we should check with the others first…"

"Yo!"  
Down the street came Mia and Largo, who had been catching up their old rivalry. The former looked so proud of herself and the (expensive) new sword she had just bought. "Where have you guys been?"

"Oh….chatting with a new friend," said Muarim. "Perhaps we should find our allies. It's been a busy day."

"Yeah, Calil and Amy should be around here somewhere. C'mon!"

Largo hadn't been seen since the Mad King's War, so Tormod and Muarim were still getting used to the idea that he only had one arm to spare. But to Mia, the details were trivial. She had plans.

"A _duel?_ Why?"

Mia grinned. "Because we need to settle the score! It's not hard, we just pick a spot where there's no civilians, and we can cut loose!"

"Think I'll lose to you again, little girl? HA!" Largo laughed. "I've been dying to use this axe again!"

 _But…he only has one arm…._ Muarim thought.

* * *

Volug followed Rafiel to the palace's garden; a way to experience to the wonders of the forest without actually being there. Not that it could compare, but it was always soothing.

"What am I doing?"

Volug untransformed. One look told the guards to leave for the time being.

["Please Volug, answer me,"] Rafiel said, ["I thought singing with my siblings would be happy. It only awakened all these raw emotions…."]

["It's ok to cry if you want to. They're your kin. You're the oldest. Just like me…."]

Rafiel sat down next to some sunflowers. ["I haven't sung a song with them since the last time I saw Father. And I just left him….to come back here."]

["For Queen Naliah. You treasure her. I know. I see it every time the two of you are around each other. Why are you feeling so guilty?"]

["Because I wasn't there!"] Rafiel shouted. ["Remember when Sothe told us Reyson and Leanne were alive? For over 20 years, I thought they were dead. All that time….I didn't think to keep searching for them….."] He started to cry again. ["I didn't search for my father…."]

Volug was a particular kind of wolf. He didn't speak very often, nor was he incredibly social. But for as long as he could remember, he was Naliah's faithful servant. He followed her, without question. And that courtesy extended to her mate, her husband, and her love.

["You made a new home."]

["But I….."]

["Your home is not where you're born, but where you have the fondest memories. And you've made plenty of them in Hatari, to ease the pain. There is no shame in that."]

Rafiel wiped his eyes again.

["But you still have your siblings, which means the memories in Serenes won't disappear either. Why do you have to choose? You can have both."]

It seemed so obvious, yet so complicated. ["What do you see me as, Volug? Am I the king others want to see me as?"]

["You are you. I don't understand the question."]

["Am I just a burden? I'm not as strong as Naliah. That's why she needs someone to protect me. I can't even save her own country from falling apart….."]

["Without you, there would be no country to save."]

"Always one to get to the point, I see…." Rafiel stood up. ["I'm grateful you've been around all this time, Volug. Naliah probably didn't tell you, but…..when we parted ways with you and the Dawn Brigade, she kept wondering about you - what you were thinking, what you were saying…..and I, the same."]

Volug cocked his head.

["I know, we all know you'd be fine. But even if there was one chance….it gave my Queen pause."]

"….."

"Thank you. I…think I should find my siblings and apologize. Ah, the whole city must be searching for me now…..can you keep this a secret from Naliah? I wish her to tell her on my own terms."

Her servant nodded, and followed him out of the garden.

XXXXX

But Naliah had excellent hearing herself. She watched the two leave the palace in plain sight. She didn't say anything, nor did she attempt to follow. It would just be something to sort out later.

* * *

Things seemed to be quiet where he was. Everyone already had an eyeful of his Gallian brethren, so perhaps he could finally blend back in with the others. Mordecai emerged from the alleyway, partly hoping he could hear more of the wonderful heron song.

"Hey! Don't tell me you were hiding from everyone!"

"Ah, Lethe…." The tiger shrunk under her stare. "Too much commotion for me. But I heard the song of the Royal Family….."

"Mordecai, what will people think of Gallia if you want to retreat from them? As your superior, I'm ordering you to be more social!"

"But Ranulf makes the orders for the both of us…..ohh. That's a nice gift you have there, Lethe. Is it for your sister?"

"Don't change the subject!" she snapped. "And what if it is? We don't know how long we'll be here. Knowing her, she'll pester me for a toy the second I get back!"  
As if to accentuate the point, she dangled Lyre's gift at arm's length…..only to have an unknown face swipe it from her fingers. Bad move. Lethe hissed: "Thief!"

"Lethe, do not hurt anyone…."

But the cat was already transformed and on the hunt. Not even the bells on her collar could give the street enough warning for a high speed Gallian determined to catch her target. Not that Lethe was sloppy to collide with anyone; she darted and jumped to avoid any hazards.

_I got you, you rotten thief!_

However, the thief had disappeared down some stairs leading into another alley. Lethe turned to pursuit him, but he had evaded her sights!

_I couldn’t even tell….was that a beorc? He must’ve known where to go, otherwise I would’ve caught him! I can’t even pick up his scent….how?_

"Lethe! Where did you go?!" Mordecai's voice rumbled.

 _Darn you, Mordecai! …wait. I don't hear footsteps. So if he didn't run…..where did the thief go?_ Lethe stood still and tried to pick up on any other sounds. Nothing.

XXXXX

Some 10 minutes later, Lethe came back into the light, untransformed and visibly displeased. "Hsss! I'll find that thief!"

"Thief?"  
Mist and Jill had convened with Mordecai, but now a crowd of onlookers were gazing over at the frustrated cat too. She looked almost embarrassed at the whole ordeal.

"Yes, someone robbed me. They got away. I guess some things don't change even across the desert." She shot a hateful glare in the direction of the alley.

"We can help you look," Jill offered. "What were they wearing?"

"A cloak….hmph. Was this _planned?_ " Her mood turned even sourer when Ranulf showed up with Ike and Soren. "Don't say anything, Ranulf!"

"Calm down, Lethe, we can put the word out to track down your thief."

"I don't need help! There's no way he could've escaped the city so soon. I'll look on my own," she looked to Mordecai, "and I'll get it back within the hour!"

"Can't my wyvern just keep a look out over Nike….?"

The mere suggestion hurt Lethe a bit. She prided herself on being a fast and alert warrior of Gallia, and to be trumped by some thief - a beorc - in another country? But at the same time, she could not let her sister's gift be lost.

* * *

Reyson and Leanne respected their brother's privacy, although they were worried about him. But luckily, they thought of an idea to keep the lesson going. It helped that all the children were drawn to their every word; Rafiel's popularity rubbed off on them.

"Okay Leanne, can you show me what you wrote?"

The female heron smiled wide and showed her paper to the whole class. "Good?" She gasped when the students all shook their head. "But I…..practice…."

"You were instructed to write _the bird flies in the blue sky_."

Leanne looked at her paper again.

**Teh berd flys en teh bloo skeye**

"….Yes!" She even said it phonetically. "I spell….wrong?"

"I'm afraid so."

"No….fair…..brother! I try again."

There was something so charming and innocent about Leanne's effort that all of the watching adults were more pleased than ever. And even if it was a basic sentence for Rafiel's students, they still wanted her to try her best. But then someone asked:

"Prince Reyson, why are you more fluent than she is?"

What to say? Reyson glanced over at Ulki and Janaff, neither of which had a clue on what to suggest. The truth could potentially scare such impressionable faces, yet it was a major event that could not and should not be hidden from Hatari. It seemed Rafiel was responsible enough not to explain the full story.  
Naliah knew, but how much did Hatari know? What was the right thing to do?

He thought of Tibarn, his family's protector.

"Well…a long time ago…..something saddening happened to our family." Leanne's eyes went wide. "But for Leanne's own safety, she was put to sleep in our forest. So she just has to keep up. When this happened…..we were separated from our brother."

"What happened?" asked a girl.

"Perhaps that is a story for another time," he said quietly. "Our time in this country has just begun. You'll see more of us."

["We'll find Rafiel, children. It was nice getting to meet you all! Please keep up the lessons!"]

Then the arrival of Naliah meant the lesson was formally concluded. As she looked at the other herons, she could not forget learning the truth was a gradual process….

XXXXX

_After his bath, Rafiel stepped into what he assumed would be his quarters. A small room, with a bed and a table for late-reading reading. Fresh white robes were placed on the covers. He quickly dressed and sat down, staring at the wall._

_"I'm all alone….oh, Mother, Father…."_

_["Rafiel?"]_

_There she was, the mysterious Wolf Queen. She had been thinking about him for hours. She had to know more about him._

_["Y-Yes, my lady? Thank you for these clothes. I wish to repay your kindness…."]_

_["What was that? What were you speaking?"]_

_["Pardon me?"] "You mean…..this?"_

_["Yes, I've never heard of such a language before. This is what they speak in your home?"]_

_Rafiel turned away. What home did he have anymore? ["I speak both, my lady. But I suppose the beorc are more accustomed to the first one. Oh, a beorc is-"]_

_["I KNOW what a beorc is, Rafiel. Hatari has beorc and laguz. So that is where our lands are the same, at the very least. You will stay here, so you can fully recover."]  
_

_It didn't sound like a suggestion, but it wasn't a scornful order either. He couldn't even escape if he wanted to. He was too used to being in unknown places._

_["You must have quite the story to tell."]_

_He didn't answer. He just stared at the wall again._

_["It must be something bound to your heart. But it is your story to tell, not mine. If you really wish to repay me…..can you teach me?"]_

_Rafiel blinked. ["Excuse me…..?"]_

_["Teach me this language you speak. Through example, I can teach the people of my country. Perhaps that will bring us closer to the land you come from."]_

_It was such an odd request, so odd that he turned around to look at her. Her one eye was still covered, but the other one showed him something. Curiosity. Naliah yearned to know the same things he knew._

_["Um….I suppose so but….I don't understand. This Hatari…..I've never heard of it. Nobody I've known has ever spoken of it."]_

_["I could say the same thing about your country. Our people thought the Goddess was kind enough to spare us, like it was a miracle. So her kindness affected others?"]_

_["That's odd…..for our history, the Goddess's flood was a disaster. Civilization had to begin anew."]_

_["That IS odd. Why would the Goddess do something so misguided?"]_

* * *

Lethe and the others were checking all corners of the city (despite the former's pride). Jill and her wyvern moved to the edge to keep an eye on anyone leaving, but it was just merchant caravans. Ike kept his eyes peeled for something suspicious, but amorous girls kept getting in his way.

As for Soren….he was relaying the story to an old fruit vendor, named Boro.

"Thieves? That's silly! What person would rob in the Queen's own backyard?"

"Anyone looking to rob a tourist that doesn't know the lay of the land? Have you seen someone in a dark cloak?"

"Can't say I have. But in the meantime, do you want to try some of my oranges?"

Soren scoffed. "I'm not wasting my gold and time on fruit. Good day."

"Why the hostility, lad? I would want to help someone like you! You remind me of my son."

"Son…..?" Then it hit him. His son was sweeping up near the stand, but he had a mark on his left arm. Not too dissimilar to the one on Soren's own forehead. "I'll ask you then. How do you feel, about Hatari getting all these new faces at the behest of the Queen?"

"I'm excited! Finally an old man like me can see something amazing in my golden years. You're protecting a bunch of diplomats, right? Please, I would love it if one of them tried my wares. No charge!"

"Aw, leave him alone, Dad!" Baizo set his broom down to join in on the conversation. "Sorry about that. But we haven't seen any thieves. We'll let you know if something comes up."

"…thank you."

Just to be polite, he took an apple and left down a few coins. He knew the land was so different from the rest of Tellius, but it was surreal. He had grown up being hated by both sides because he was a Branded, a child with no parents, someone that walked the line in the middle.  
Yet everywhere he looked, he saw Branded marks and smiling faces.

_We'll need to pay a visit to this Tree of the Goddess…._

"Any luck?"

"Hm? Ranulf….no."

Ranulf clicked his tongue. "Nothing on my end either. Most of these people seemed incredulous of the idea of there being a guy that robs people in the open."

"Whoever did it…..they must be incredibly bold. Here is the best place for Queen Naliah to find you. If they keep insisting it doesn't usually happen…."  
"-The thief isn't from Nike. Which means we'd better start expanding our horizons."

* * *

On the edge of the city, Jill's wyvern circled back around. It looked vaguely apologetic it couldn't find anything of note, but she still let it drink some water anyway.

"Take a rest for now, boy."

"Oh man! There's no danger here, it's just Jill," said Gatrie's voice. Besides him, Shinon knocked him on the shoulder for dragging him away from his relaxing spot. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You idiot, I told you nothing was happening."

Jill sweatdropped. "Actually someone robbed Lethe and we've been trying to catch the culprit. She bought something for her sister!"

"Ooooh, that cutie?"

Shinon ignored Gatrie being Gatrie. "Someone like her? She's getting rusty. Maybe there's a clue on that wagon riding up over there."

"I don't think so, it's probably just another mer-" Jill froze. As soon as the wagon passed her by, with the two wolves pulling it….she spotted a dark cloak in the back, before it climbed further inside. "Boy," she whispered, "I need you to go ahead of them. Cut them off on the front."

The wyvern zoomed past the wagon. Shinon and Gatrie understood what was happening, and former took aim with his bow.

"Amateurs."

Shinon's arrow did not miss. It struck and blew off the tarp on the back, where the thief stood up in alarm. He had blonde hair, with one side long enough to make a braid…..and a Branded mark on his forehead.

Jill's wyvern came down to intercept the wagon, but the two wolves attacked him.

"Hey! Aren't they just merchants?!" Gatrie exclaimed. Jill took off in a flash, even if she knew she wasn't going to move faster than a laguz. And she was too late. When she reached her wounded wyvern, the thief and the wolves had escaped.

"No….Rex! Hang on! We'll get you help!" She quickly took out some salve to apply to his bleeding wounds. "Get a healer!" she yelled back.

* * *

Soon the group had headed back to the palace, so everyone could know what was happening. Naliah listened to Jill and Lethe describe what had happened, and while she didn't get visibly flustered, one could sense that she was.

"I have to apologize on behalf of this thief. And the frightening thing is that now we know this wasn't some amateur attempt."

Lethe was already looking at the window. "So we're going after him, right?! Hss!"

"Calm yourself, Lethe. I know you all are interested in resolving this, but there's no point in having all of you wander in the same direction."

"She's right," Ranulf said. "More people attracts more attention."

"I don't care! First a petty thief - not even a laguz at that - outmaneuvers me - and now Jill's trusted steed has to suffer? I'll catch him and bring him back here!" Lethe vowed.

"…..very well."

Ike nodded. "Mist and the herons can tend to your wyvern, Jill. No need in having the whole company investigate this anyways. Soren, should it be me and you?"

"Sounds good to me." Naliah sat back, content with their designation. She could not discuss the mission in plain sight, but they still left enough of the company to be with the others. "Let's inform Titania before we leave."  
"By the way…..Queen Naliah, what's this about the Tree of the Goddess?" asked Ike.

"Ah, yes. Tabayomi might be a good place to start, although I must warn you….that region is _quite_ devout. Perhaps Volug should come with you, just to guide you there."

Ike, Soren, Lethe, Ranulf, Jill, and a reluctant Mordecai left together. The Queen sat in silence, knowing full well where her servant was. From the sounds just outside the room, he and Rafiel were there. And then the latter came in, alone.

"My Queen….."

"Ah, Rafiel, welcome back. Where did you go?" she asked, playing along for now.

"I….went to apologize to Reyson and Leanne. Something….disrupted the lesson, but I heard they did a fantastic job teaching them a little bit more. And then I crossed paths with Tormod, Muarim, and Vika…."

Naliah smiled. "Are you requesting me to go somewhere?"

"To Akil."

 _Oh, Rafiel…..if only I could spend every minute with you._ "You don't need permission, my love. But for your safety, ask Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf if they wish to accompany you. I've heard those brothers have a strong bond."

"Oh, thank you! …Oh my, I suppose I'd be leaving Reyson and Leanne here? I've heard Jill's wyvern was attacked."  
"Don't worry. There's a team on it."

* * *

"Understood, Commander. We can hang out in Nike for the rest of the day," Titania said. "Are you sure you don't need to take anyone else?"

Ike scratched his head. "Well if you have any suggestions….?"

"S-Sir Ike!" Pelleas cleared his throat. "May I accompany you to this tree?" In reality, this was the opening Pelleas needed to talk with Soren.

"Don't see why not. C'mon, before Lethe takes off without us."

The archsage quickly followed Ike and Soren towards the city's border. He was anxious to do this, but it had to be done. He would make sure Soren knew the truth about his heritage.  
But how do you tell someone his birth father was a tyrannical, sadistic, racist king that almost brought the entire world to war?

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd keep everyone in the same place forever? Nah.
> 
> But I do need to start moving things in a direction so that everyone isn't just meandering. I feel as if I really can't do the omakes I said I would, since they would feel so jarring if things get more serious. I'm grateful for any suggestions, but for now, everyone not in Hatari can still be showcased in other ways, like a flashback. Although I can confirm we will see a certain green-haired swordsman :)
> 
> Also I did take some liberty with Muarim's backstory. His support with Zihark shows that his master was more sword-inclined, but hey, nothing I showed contradicted that, right? He's honestly one of my favorite laguz.
> 
> See ya next time.


	8. Stand

According to the guards, the village of Akil was not too far away from Nike. They would be able to reach it by sunset. Rafiel walked at a calm pace while his guards had formed a circle around him. Around him, there was Boyd, Rolf, Oscar, Tormod, Muarim, and Vika.

"Psssst! This is a bad idea, Oscar. What if these guys are double agents?" Boyd whispered to his brother.

"Don't make your suspicion obvious," he warned. "Ike and Queen Nailah are counting on us. Just keep your eyes open."

"Real easy for _you_ to say!"

To break some of the silence, Rolf excused himself to get a little closer to the heron. The guards (three beorc and three laguz) glared at him, but Rafiel allowed him the company. "Yes, young Rolf?"

"Um, Prince Rafiel-"

"He's the _king,_ outsider!" One of the guards shouted.

"Don't mind them," Rafiel sighed. "You may call me whatever you wish."

"Right, so…..it's about Shinon. He's a little….rude at times, and everyone keeps doubting him, but I just want him to make a laguz friend. Can you have a chat with him?"

"Me? Do you think I'd be any different than the others?"

"Huh?"

Rafiel looked up at the sky. There were no clouds to be seen, and it was blue as all the water in Hatari itself. That always helped him think. "Your friend might be the way he is, but I never thought he was malicious."

"But…..he…..um…."

"In the outside world, beorc and laguz aren't as close. It's a societal thing, not something you can attribute to one person just not trying. Maybe Shinon resents the second guessing all of you are giving him. Is he not loyal to the rest of you?"

**_"Shinon….."_ **

**_"Wipe that pathetic look off your face. Come on now, ready your bow. On the battlefield, emotions aren't worth spit. I taught you that, didn't I?"_ **

"Of course he is…." Although Rolf awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He hoped he would never have to raise his bow against his teacher ever again.

* * *

Back in Nike, Titania had recapped the situation with the rest of the company, in the courtyard of the palace. Mist was healing Jill's wyvern alongside Rhys and Reyson.

"Are you kidding? The rest of us have to stay _here?"_

"Now, Shinon, it's better if we're not spread too thin. Ike and Soren should reach Tabayomi by nightfall. They'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about THEM, it's the kid I'm thinking about."

Mist turned her head. "Rolf will be fine, Shinon! He has his brothers. Besides, it's Rafiel we should be thinking about. Right, Reyson?"

"I'm a little concerned myself…..but I have faith in your allies. I'd like to see more of the country myself, but it's best if I stay here until my brother returns."

Mia, on the other hand, just groaned and laid down. "I wanted to go with the boss! I'm gonna get so bored just hanging out here."

"We could always see more of the city."

"I guess….wait a minute! Mist, you said Devdan had another doppelganger?!"  
"Um, he says he doesn't know-"

"Let's see how good Hatarians are in battle!" Mia got up and ran towards the gate. Titania didn't need to say it. Rhys just knew to follow her before she made a scene.

XXXXX

But once again, she had crossed paths with the enigmatic Rhonda, who was directing her guards. In a flash, her spear was raised.

"Halt! You're one of Queen Nailah's guests, right?"

Mia stopped. "Sure am. I did something wrong?"

"What's with this reckless energy you have?" Rhonda circled around her, taking her in. The wild purple hair, the sword stance….did this beorc know any class? Her eyes moved to the expensive new sword Mia bought-it looked like it came from Wallad's shop. "You know how to use that? It's not some toy."

"Of course I do!" Mia insisted. "I've been a mercenary for years! Swordfightin' is more than some hobby, it's my passion! I wake up every morning at dawn to train!"

Rhonda gave a mysterious smile. "Perhaps we can spar tomorrow, then?"

"You're on!"  
"No she's not!" Rhys shouted behind her. "Please forgive her zeal…."

"Forgive it? I welcome it! They say the best way to know someone is through battle!" Rhonda dismissed the rest of the guards. "I'll warn you, you'll have no chance of battling my Queen if you can't best me!"

"Oh MAN! That'd be something, fighting Queen Nailah….but she's too tough! Is it true? Whoever can beat her, becomes the next ruler?"

Rhonda nodded. "That policy was established by Queen Nike to make things fair. She didn't want the future of Hatari to be controlled by her descendants and no one else. And it keeps Queen Nailah on her toes at all times."

Rhys just gulped. "Y-You were looking for the Devdan copycat, right, Mia?"

"Yeah!" she dragged him along. "He's my rival! See the white robes?" She waved at Rhonda, but the guard did not wave back.

* * *

Inside the palace, Ena continued her studies of Hatari. Each painting, each piece of architecture, it did not go unnoticed. The report to Kurthnaga and Goldoa would be thorough. She reused to return home with anything less. All of it was keeping her mind off what she had to endure.

"Hel…lo, Ena!" It was Leanne. "You….busy?"

"Hello, Princess Leanne. I'm just taking in the sights. Nike has so much to offer, and we've only been here a day! I won't disturb your treatment of….Rex, was it?"

Leanne stepped closer. Ena payed her no mind, until she was so close she couldn't ignore her anymore. "W-What are you doing?"

It was so obvious! Leanne smiled. "Congrats…."

"…."

"I….am…..expecting….too…."

Ena blushed. "I forget how aware you herons can be. Yes, it is true. I was hoping to not pay it any mind, but Rajaion's child is growing….inside me…."

"Not pay it any mind? You _must_ be kidding."

Nailah had heard the conversation from the doorway.

"My apologies, Your Highness…."

"Ena. You have Dheginsea's _grandchild i_ nside of you? That is incredible! Why didn't you share the news much earlier? Your child would be the youngest dragon in Tellius, no?"

"Yes. Even younger than the King…..I don't know what to feel. It's my child and I'm so happy, but….every day I am reminded that my love is gone." Ena closed both her eyes and her book. "I even worry something to happen to it as punishment for my actions."

"That's ridiculous. New life must be celebrated, not feared. I am surprised, though…." Even with one eye, Ena's figure didn't really come across as pregnant. She looked the same as their battle in the tower. "….that you are not showing."

"Th-three years!"

"Excuse me, Leanne?"

Leanne held up three fingers. "Baby is….three years old?" She last saw the warped body of Rajaion at the end of the Mad King's War. Through galdr, his body returned to normal, but the life was lost.

"I suppose….there is a reason why there are less dragons than birds or beasts. We are powerful. Gestation takes much longer."

Nailah was intrigued. "For us wolves, it lasts about eleven months. What about herons?" Leanne held up eight fingers. "You conceived with Naesala, Rafiel tells me."

["Yes. I do wish to tell all our friends, but my brothers had to know first. I wonder if I should write to Father and Tibarn to let them know too…."]

"One is a hawk, the other a heron…..I wonder if the characteristics will mix?"

"I wonder that as well," Ena said. "My grandfather is a white dragon, but I'm red, physically. Although perhaps the scales are a lighter shade because of his influence?" She rubbed her arm anxiously. "I see no problem with telling the others, but I would ask there's no fuss over this."

"I understand. By the way…I don't suppose if you know…." How to phrase this? Nailah made peace with the fact but she had to be sure if it really could not happen. "….any records of a beast and bird reproducing?"

"Not to my knowledge. The tribes cannot mix."

"Well, surely _someone_ has tried?"

"Why would they?"

Nailah looked annoyed.

"O-Oh, I didn't realize…." Ena hastily bowed. "My apologies. I meant that each tribe always says within their own circles. You and Prince Rafiel are the only exceptions I can think of."

["That only means your love transcends boundaries!"] Leanne took the Wolf Queen's hand. ["Just imagine, a child with your strength and Rafiel's grace…."]

"Or one with your beauty and Naesala's cunning. Thank you, Leanne. And Ena, please excuse my temperament. It's been a trying day. As a way to express my gratitude that you showed up….I wish to recommend a book in the library. Third shelf, fourth from the left."

"Certainly, Queen Nailah."

While Leanne went off with Nailah to chat with her, Ena headed to the library to take whatever thrilling classic Nailah had pointed out. But the red dragon opened it up to find a note tucked within…..and the note outlined the mission she had tasked the Greil Mercenaries with.  
 _Who says Lord Naesala is the only cunning one? Thank you, Your Highness…..I wish to help too._

* * *

Akil was in sight. The winding dirt path lead to a modest settlement with fields and huts. But the sun was starting to set. Villagers young and old perked up at the sight of their heron leader.

"YOU MADE IT!" Nadia's voice screamed. Then she nearly fainted at the sight of Rafiel.

"T-The King! Everyone, you must bow!"

There it was, what Rafiel had come to see after his marriage to Nailah - the people of Hatari bowing down to his very presence. He wasn't a stranger to it: the people of Serenes would rever him too. But there it always felt natural to him. Here he would never get used to it; he preferred being part of the child to revere Nailah.

"T-Thank you, everyone…..um….I come today to introduce some emissaries from the outside kingdoms, beyond the Desert of Death! Please, introduce yourselves."

Tormod, Vika, and Muarim all greeted the villagers.

"Sire, she has wings like you do! Is she related?"

"The one with a tail looks powerful!"

"And who are those in the back?"

Rafiel cleared his throat. "They are mercenaries tasked with guarding these envoys, and myself. They are Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf."

With the introductions now out of the way, Akil's populace all got closer to see the new faces. It was not as big of a hassle as it was in Nike, but the extra attention was making Vika a little nervous. It seemed the village was accepting of the new faces. They were eager to give the Begnion representatives samples of their crops. Tormod even offered to play a game of hide and seek with the children. He ran up to a tree and counted.

"1, 2, 3…4…." The children scrambled.

"Hey Boyd, can I play too?"

"Guess so, peewee. Us _adults_ need to take care of business."

Rolf groaned. "Stop calling me that! Besides, we're supposed to be friendly here!" He set down his bow and ran towards the bushes.  
His brothers shrugged and sought out Rafiel, who was talking to Nadia's grandmother. Like Nasir, the presence of a grandchild betrayed her apparent age - one could confuse Nelly for the wolf's own mother, in addition to the curly blonde locks of hair that synced with Nadia's own ponytail.

"Pleasure to have you here, Your Highness. I'd be willin' to give you some cabbage for coming all this way to see commoners like us."

"Please, I would never refuse a chance to visit my people."

Oscar and Boyd smiled at the peaceful atmosphere of Akil - children playing, no aggression or hostility…was it really true a civil war could happen? Then they heard Rafiel introduce them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Oscar, and this is my brother, Boyd."

"Beorc mercenaries, ain't ya?" Nelly asked. "You lads look pretty strong to me. Care to help me toil in the fields? There's a meal in it for ya."

"I could eat!" Boyd picked up the hoe. "Laguz _and_ beorc run farms in this place?"

"Good one, kid! How _else_ are we supposed to eat?"

"No….where we come from, beast laguz seem to be carnivores," Oscar explained. "A country named Gallia is teeming with tigers, lions, and cats."

"Like yer tall friend over there?"

Muarim was doing his own field work for others. Even untransformed he could lift sacks of chicken feed with ease.

"Yes."

"Your Highness, want me to get you some water! Oh, you MUST be thirsty traveling all this way!" Nadia ran towards the village well, before Rafiel had a chance to respond. Boyd and Oscar got to work, but they couldn't miss the near jubilation on Nadia's young face when she came back with the bucket. She hurried to pour it in a cup for the heron.

"Why thank you, Nadia." Rafiel accepted it. "You reside in Nike. Did you want to explore life beyond farming?"

"Welllllll….I guess you can say that. Oh, you didn't have to come all this way, Your Highness. You honor us with your face!"

 _My…face?_ "Oh I can't stay cooped up in the palace all day. I need to be outside."

Nadia leaned in. Her heart could hardly take the near perfection of her king's appearance, like some angel that descended from the heavens. The village knew how much she gushed about him.

"Will you stay for dinner too?"

"Haha….I am guiding my friends around, after all. I hope I'm not imposing?"

 _Oh you're not…..oh…..it's not fair! Why does Queen Nailah get to have you all to herself?_ Nadia smiled wide. "Never, King Rafiel."

"…"

"Grandma and I would love to have you stay the night, in her home! There's….plenty of room for guests…."

Rafiel was getting a little uneasy but something else caught his attention. Luckily it'd be good cover to get some distance. "Excuse me one moment, Nadia. I must talk to my friend over there."

A group of children were ogling Vika's sleek black wings, but the real trouble came when a Branded child curiously touched the tip of her right wing.

"N-No, please…."

"She's so beautiful…."  
"And cool!"  
"Can you give us rides, lady?"

"Children! It's alright." Rafiel gently directed the child's hand to Vika's own instead. "They mean you no harm, my friend. They're simply not used to people like you and I. I need to speak to her, can you give us a minute?"

The children _loved_ Rafiel. They hugged his legs.

XXXXXX

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness…."

"It's alright, Vika. They don't know wings are sensitive for us bird laguz."

The two went to the base of a tree. A ladybug landed on Rafiel's shoulder, and he let it walk on his finger.

"What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?"

"I'm just….not trying hard enough. But all those Branded children….I'll only get Begnion in trouble if I keep being so afraid of them."

"I understand it is normal for laguz to be anxious. But in Hatari, they are simply another piece of life. Perhaps being around simple country folk will calm your nerves."

Vika shifted a bit. "We can't call them Branded, right?"

"…..I would prefer you didn't."

"Say, can I ask you something?"

"Please."

She stared at the heron's once pristine wings. They were still able to move and stretch, but they now lacked the support to carry Rafiel into the air. He could not fly.

"What was it like….being….."

"A slave."

He didn't ask. He said the two painful words like they were daggers to yank out, not a bouncy phase a child uses on their parent. And yet, he looked right at her.

"You were one too."

"…yes." Vika looked ashamed.

"Keep your head high, Vika. Our experience might not be the same, but it is a wound we must bear. I was….auctioned off, amongst the Begnion elite. Hetzel was the one that bought me. There was pity in his eyes, and when I fell ill, he spent his time taking care of me."

"What? They said he was babbling about that in the tower. I don't believe it."

Rafiel nodded. "It is true. Does that excuse the fact that I was mere property, or that he was part of the whole system? _No._ Yet it was only because I was in his possession that I was spared from the fire in Serenes."

"I….oh…."

"You've come a long way from Kilvas, haven't you?"

"I don't remember that place," Vika replied. "I remember my master, though. He knew how much I liked to fly. So he would always put me in a cage where they couldn't stretch at all." She stretched them more, as if to shake off the memory. "He'd whip me a lot. Said I was _a rat with wing_ s, and that I had to be tamed."

"I'm so sorry, Vika. If I'm causing you great pain-"  
"You're not. For the Empress…..I can't keep it a secret. Your country…..has to know."

Rafiel sighed.

"Do they know….about Hetzel?"

"No. It's not something you can admit openly. I'm in a difficult position, Vika. They keep calling me a king, and it feels there's this impossible image I must live up to. What ruler was a _slave?"_

"How are we supposed to tell them all?"

"….I don't know. We should get back to where others can see us, though. My guards will get suspicious of you."

XXXXXX

But when they did, it wasn't a Hatari soldier that got in Vika's face…..it was Nadia.

"Hey! What are you doing? He's happily married!"

"H-Huh? He's just my friend…."

"Yes, Nadia, Vika has no ill intentions. She's just anxious about being so far away from home. A night or two in Akil can probably quell those doubts. Hey, why don't you join us for dinner at her grandmother's farm?"

_Noooo! Oh, my king….it's fine, a little competition is healthy. But you won't be a better choice than me!_

* * *

Speaking of kings…

"Damn. At this rate, we'll have to stop. We're losing light, Volug," Ike said. "Shouldn't we have seen this tree already?"

Soren checked the map. "Remember Volug has to show us the way. He can't go as fast as he'd like."

"We're not stopping!" Lethe exclaimed. "I am not letting this thief get off scot free! He disgraced me and wounded Jill's dear friend….Volug, what is the normal penalty?"

["If it was up to Queen Nailah…..probably a round in confinement. Few aren't so stupid to commit a crime in her own presence. If you want to stop, we can."]

Lethe hissed, but relented.

"I'll get some firewood," Ike offered. "Hey, Ranulf, give me a hand."

"Ah, sure."

The two headed off in one direction while Mordecai offered to get water in the other. A small stream was nearby. The ever patient Volug simply sat down on a log.

"Fine, I can take down some more notes in the meantime."  
Was this the window Pelleas had hoped for? He sat down next to Soren. Although he sensed he could not keep the matter wholly private - Lethe and Jill were still around.

"Lethe, it's okay. We'll get this thief. Don't let it rustle you."

"Rustle? He must have some real arrogance to rob me in broad daylight!" She kept replaying the moment in her head. "Lyre would laugh at me if she saw it. A Branded, too! I don't understand, I should've been able to catch up."

"Perhaps those of mixed blood are stronger than the other ones in Tellius. They aren't ignored by others, so they can get stronger of their own accord," Pelleas suggested.

Lethe scoffed. "But I'm not a slouch! That's it! Jill, we're going to spar right now! Over there, in that clearing!"  
"If you say so….." It wasn't just the robbery. Lethe had a compulsion to restore her friend's own honor and avenge her trusted wyvern. _Rex was hurt because I was careless._ The two got up and left, leaving only Volug. But the wolf didn't see any reason to leave.

"Say, um….Volug….before it gets dark, perhaps you can survey the path ahead?"

"….."

Finally, the two were alone. Soren jotted down a few things, and promptly closed his book. "I trust Micaiah is leading Daein without any problems?"

"Well…..there was something between her and Queen Elincia…"

XXXXX

_Officials on both sides were tense. The last time the leaders of Crimea and Daein had crossed paths, one was brutally murdered. Elincia sat across Micaiah in the meeting room of Castle Melior._

_"Micaiah, Crimea is prepared to acknowledge you as the sovereign of Daein. Is it true Lord Pelleas has surrendered the title?"_

_"Yes. I intent to rule with Sothe by my side."_

_"T-That thief from Nevassa?!" one of the nobles blurted out. "Your Highness, you cannot-"_

_Elincia held up a hand. The complaint was no more.  
"Then Crimea shall acknowledge Sothe as King. Understand, that our countries are independent of each other. Whatever personal friendship we have, we must put it aside when dealing with matters involving our domains. Daein has caused a lot of trouble for Crimea in the past, but I am willing to start over with a clean slate."_

_"Thank you," Micaiah said. "Nothing of Ashnard's rule shall remain. Anything connected to him…will be destroyed. My country is not a country of hate. I understand Crimea is still allied with Gallia?"_

_"Yes. King Caineghis has agreed to acknowledge you, provided you pour your efforts into improving beorc-laguz relations in Daein. Crimea is not a country of saints, I admit, but you have your work cut out for you."_

_"I know. My first course of action is to outlaw the term sub-human. What of King Tibarn?"_

_"His stance is identical to that of Gallia. We all have no doubts over your own character, but it is another matter is rule a country."_

_Micaiah nodded. "Then, I propose an olive branch. Daein and Crimea should be associates, not enemies. Shall we propose a trading agreement?"_

_"The nerve! You are in no position to demand things of Queen Elincia, Daein Queen! Your country slaughtered hundreds of innocen-"  
"Lucia, please escort this man out."_

_Elincia's word was law. No longer was she the nervous princess stepping into her father's massive shoes, she was the Queen, and she commanded respect. Micaiah aimed to truly become her equal._

XXXXX

" _Banning_ words? Ha, good luck with that."

Pelleas frowned. "Is it not appropriate?"

"I'll commend Micaiah for trying, but she needs to do better than that. You can't just forbid a word that was tossed around so easily for decades, centuries. Children grew up with that word."

"…all because of Ashnard…."

Soren shook his head. "His father wasn't some laguz sympathizer either, Pelleas. He merely ruled the country his own way, where laguz were the bottom of the food chain."

"He turned them into monsters with that…..horrid Izuka!" Pelleas shivered. "Of all the things I regret, letting that man control me is the biggest. Why I didn't kill him when I had the chance?"

The mad scientist created Feral Ones to attack Crimean forces during the Mad King's war, then escaped punishment. He groomed Pelleas to become King, but his methods were blunt and cruel. Again he had summoned the savage laguz to attack the alliance amidst Ashera's silencing of the world. Luckily, Volke had put an end to his life once and for all.

"Without him, you'd just be an orphan. At least you're an official of the Daein court now."

"Stop with the rose-tinted glasses! He made me think I was _Ashnard's son_! Imagine if he found _you?!_ "

Soren's eyes widened.

"Um…I…."  
"Pelleas, what are you talking about?"

"….I'm s-sorry, I was just-"  
"Answer the question," demanded the sage. "Is there something you're trying to say?"

Pelleas couldn't even look at him, only his own shoes. "The truth is…the Lady Almedha is not my mother, and Ashnard is not my father. They are _your_ parents."

 _My pa….._ Was he serious? Was he the spawn of the man that brought ruin to Daein? Almedha was a dragon laguz, which made him **Goldoan** royalty as well. The only family he had known were the Greil Mercenaries, and now he was connected to Ashnard, Dheginsea, Kurthnaga-all of these important figures to Tellius history?

"Soren, I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. You deserve to know."

"We're back!" Ranulf called out. "What did we miss?"

Soren got up - not even looking in Pelleas's direction - and walked right over to Ike. "Come on, let's find Volug and continue on."

"Huh? I thought we were resting for a bit."

"No, Ike. Volug said we're in risk of banditry of we linger around. We have to find this tree before there's no light left," he half-lied.

"If you say so…..we'll find Mordecai, then."

Pelleas slumped. What had he done?

* * *

Back at the palace-

"Everyone? I'd like to introduce you to someone," Nailah led Lucia, Calil, Largo, Amy, Ena, Leanne, Reyson, Titania, Gatrie, Mist, and Shinon through the halls of the palace. Eventually they spotted a wolf looking out of the windows. He had short dark hair with glasses. Like Nailah he wore red, black, and gold and the tattoos on his arms seemed to match. "This is Ramses, the royal minister. These are some of Hatari's guests."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said. He bowed, and the envoys returned the gesture. Titania and Mist followed suit. "How are you liking Nike so far?"

"It's nice, but a recent altercation has us on edge," Reyson said. "One of the envoys from Gallia was targeted by a thief. Can you offer any information on that?"

"I'm afraid not. Thievery is rare in Nike, and they're usually caught. I apologize deeply for the transgression and pray Gallia does not think ill of our country…."

Nailah crossed her arms. "They've headed to Tabayomi to search. If they cannot catch the thief, perhaps further action must be taken."  
"Yes…."

"E-Excuse me!" Amy raised her hand. "Mister Ramses, why do you all have those marks? Mister Volug had them too!"

"Aaah…." Ramses leaned down. "You're here with your parents, child?"  
"Yep! I'm doing my best for Queen Elincia!"

The tattoos adorned his arms-dark masses curved and contoured from the shoulder blade to the backhand. Although Ramses was wearing pants, marks were also visible on the ankles, same as Nailah. But the exact pattern differed from his Queen.

"Well….when a warrior of Hatari comes of age, they mark themselves to show their pride. Marking one's body is permanent, and must always be done without hesitation."

"I want to do it!"

Calil chuckled. "Honey, you're far too young! We don't have combat tattoos in Crimea, I'm afraid."

"How curious. A beorc, a laguz, those in between….anyone in Hatari can get them. The previous Queen believed we all had a purpose in representing the land that housed us." Ramses looked at the mercenaries. "You say you folks are here to guard the envoys?"

"Yep! That's why my brother Ike went with the Gallians. Boyd and Rolf and Oscar went with the people from Begnion," Mist said.

"Wasn't there more of you?"

"W-Well…."

* * *

Nednav had a simple abode, with simple things. He had a simple bed and some simple clothes. Now it was the evening time, which meant he could sit and read another chapter of his favorite book before bedtime. So simple. Until someone was pounding on the door.

"Hm? A visitor?"

"Mia, stop!" Rhys's voice shouted. Nednav picked up his spear and carefully opened the door, only to see a grinning swordswoman with purple hair.

"Hiya! I'm Mia, a visitor to Hatari. My friend found you earlier!"

"Hmm, that child? Well I wouldn't mind a humble chat. I can make some tea, visitor. Hatari is all about hospitality."

"Aw you don't need to do that, I just want to spar a little bit!"

The request was met with a shake of the head. "Now is my relaxation time. I would be happy to battle you in a few days, when I'm feeling better."

"Are you okay?" Rhys looked him over. _Tattoos like Volug?_

"Ah, it's a little embarrassing. Sit! Do you two like sugar in your tea?"

Mia was disappointed, but she decided to play fair and take the invitation. She set down her sword and stretched in the comfy seat Nednav picked out for her. Rhys, being polite, asked if he could help but Nednav assured him he could take care of it. Soon he returned with three steaming cups and some cakes.

"You REALLY look like these two guys we know, Devdan and Danved…." Mia almost burnt her tongue trying to sip too hard. "Ouch!"

"Visitor, you're quite impatient. Relax. A sound mind is just as important as a sound body. Why did you seek me out specifically?"

"Well, you just have that face about you," she said. "So how did you get banged up?"

"I lost to Queen Nailah."

"NO WAY!" Mia was amazed. "You fought her?! Is it true she has to accept all challengers? Someone like me could run up and challenge her to a duel?"  
Rhys winced at the thought of her losing horribly to Nailah.

"It's true. But I don't hate Queen Nailah, I just wanted to prove myself. The ruler of Hatari always encourages those to try for the title. This helps all of us improve, and makes sure only a strong person can command. Maybe it can be my future."

"I like your style, uh….."  
"Nednav."  
"Nednav! I want to be the strongest sword fighter out there, y'know? Hatari just gave me all these new faces to challenge."

"This is your ward?"

Rhys coughed. "No, we're both mercenaries. For the time being we're assisting some diplomats. Is that why you've been so energetic today, Mia? Even challenging Rhonda?"

Nednav nearly choked on his tea. "Rhonda? Oh no…..this is not good for you, Mia. She is quite strong. She's the leader of the palace guard. She might make an example out of you."

"Oh please! I'm not afraid of her! I can show everyone in Nike what I can do!" Of course, she forgot that this was technically a duel at dawn. "Words mean nothing. It's the blade that does the talking!"

"I admire your determination. Who taught you the art of the sword? My father taught me."

Mia kicked the air. "Self-taught. Like my dad would teach a _girl_ how to fight." Her words lacked the usual excitement she would exude. It was the first time Mia had even mentioned her family, and it got Rhys thinking….what family did the others even have? His own parents were alive, but he hadn't spoken to them in quite some time, save for the letters he would send. He had no idea if Titania, Gatrie, or Shinon had anyone else either.

"That is unfortunate. Anyone can train here in Hatari. Think of Queen Nailah as proof that your gender can't hold you back."

"Was her mother really strong too?"

"Ah, she is before my time…..but there is a reason why this city and a statue are dedicated to her. She united the country after the flood. To many, her greatness is only rivaled by the Goddess herself."

"Who was the King?" Rhys wondered. "Every story starts with two parents."

"Lady Nike ruled on her own. I am not sure if even Queen Nailah knows who her father was," Nednav finished his tea. "Please, I wish to return her kindness. As her guests, I insist you stay the night."

* * *

Volug lead his group up a steep hill. Although he had not warned anyone about bandits, he went along with Soren's claims. There was something in the air between him and Pelleas, so Volug figured it'd be easier to get to Tabayomi.

When they reached the top-

"This is…"

Tabayomi was not as large as Nike was, although its size easily dwarfed Akil's. Even at this time of day, one could see the plethora of torches illuminating every corner. There were shops, a library, and in the center…..was the Tree of the Goddess. A massive, centuries old, construct that was roughly hundreds of feet tall. At its base was the Holy Temple, where followers of Ashera paid their respects.

"It's huge! There's nothing like this in Begnion!" Jill said.

"It must be easier to see in the daytime. Between the hill and other trees around, I can see why we didn't see it immediately," Soren observed. "The people of Hatari were spared from Ashera's wrath, weren't they?"

Volug didn't respond.

"I can understand the difficulty…..you and Queen Nailah risk being labeled as heretics if you tell them that she nearly ended all of our lives," Pelleas said. "What to do…."

Again, Volug didn't respond. He pointed to the ground-he wanted them to stay put. He ran down the hill, presumably to tell the citizens of his arrival. Ike took this as an opening.

"Everyone, I'll tell you why we were contracted to come here. You deserve to know."

XXXXXX

"A civil war? That could be pretty bad, Ike. We just finished an exhausting war not even a year ago, and now we have to pick sides again?"

"We're not picking any sides because it's not going to happen," he told Ranulf. "Queen Nailah has nowhere else to turn because she can only trust Rafiel and Volug. Her leaving with them…..she knew it put a target on her head."

"If you ask me, Ike, she's still not revealing all she knows." Soren shot a pointed look at Pelleas.

"How do you figure?"

"Perhaps us traversing from the capital is a way to confirm what she already suspects to be true. I wouldn't hold it against her…..she wouldn't foolishly tell a bunch of mercenaries everything at once. Sanaki did the same thing."

"But Nailah isn't helpless. She can fight."

Ranulf clicked his tongue. "Maybe she wants an idea of who would take her side in a conflict. A good example is anyone who _wouldn't_ shun outsiders like us."

"What about the thief?" Lethe asked. "You think he's connected to some disparaging group? Queen Nailah didn't hide the fact that visitors were coming to Hatari. They could be trying to provoke to cause diplomatic trouble."

"Not a half bad hypothesis. We'll stay here for the night, but we'll follow her example - appear that you know less than you really do."

* * *

The moon shone brilliantly in the sky, and it captivated Rafiel so. He always remembered the first night he was able to see it in Hatari, and he was in awe of his radiance. Tonight was no exception. Akil was celebrating a visit from their ruler (and the new faces) with a bonfire.

_Ah, if only Nailah was around to enjoy this…._

"This is great! All that field work paid off!" Boyd laughed and took a big bite from an ear of corn. "I'll bet Shinon and Gatrie are so bored back in the capital!"

"You young'ins sure did a good job! The farm needs so much work, and now I can finally relax!" Nelly passed more food to the three brothers. Tormod was dazzling the citizens with bursts of thunder and fire shooting harmlessly into the sky.

_I don't want Hatari to be turmoil because of me. I want you to keep ruling the land as it was meant to be. I'll always stay by your side, my love._

"A toast! To the King!" Nadia called out, to which the citizens eagerly returned. She swaddled over to the heron. "Sire, you're just sitting near the fire. You should indulge the nightlife!"

"Thank you, but I'm content with watching everyone's joy. I can't seem to celebrate with my other half."

Nadia pouted. "The Queen would _want_ you to have fun with your subjects!" She sat down next to him. "Maybe you're just a little shy?"

"I don't think-" he stopped; Nadia was running her fingers across the underside of his wing, and she was looking rather flirtatious.  
" _I'm_ not shy, my lord. Perhaps….you wish to be away from all the commotion?"

_Are…you….suggesting what I think you are…..?!_

Then Rafiel heard a shout. He saw his guards quickly step into action, giving him a chance to get away from Nadia's advances. "What's going on?"

"Stay back, sire! Some rogues are attacking!"

From what he could see, they were all wolves. Growling, angry wolves that got the children crying and running towards their parents.  
"If you're not a soldier, stand down!" Oscar's voice shouted. "Boyd! Rolf! Let's go!" He picked up his lance, only to see one wolf dart towards an elderly woman. "No!"

The wolf was slashed by a powerful talon. Both sides quickly looked up to see the source of it, a hawk. But he was accompanied by his good friend Ulki, who got between the villagers and the pack.

Reyson and Leanne _had_ given them orders, after all.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a framework of how I want things to go, but no solid setpieces yet. I'm conceptualizing the antagonists, and I think a book I recently read - the 48 Laws of Power - can give me some inspiration on inner turmoil like this. Again I don't know how long the fic will be, but I gotta get the ball rolling. Perhaps...the key is to pretend they're the chapters for an actual FE title?  
> I'm also working on a Hatari map in MS Paint, just to give things more weight opposed to randomly tossing out names and directions.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read so far! Next month I'm taking a break from the story, but we will be back in 2019. *bows*


	9. Growing Shadows

"Listen to what he said! You guys better stay back!" Janaff shouted.

From what his sharp eyes could pick out, there were seven in the wolf pack, including the one that he had struck. That one was glaring at the hawk but held back behind his allies.

Then, they scrambled in different directions.

"Muarim!" He didn't need Tormod's guidance. He could transform too, and the tiger's mighty form moved just in time to block two of the wolves. One slipped by and began to strike the dwellings of the village. Muarim was aware of this and tried to turn, but he felt fangs.

"Rolf, the prince!"

Rolf quickly ran away from Oscar to stand near Rafiel, bow drawn. He was shaking. There was a very real possibility one of them could be harmed.

"Rolf, it's alright to be frightened."

"I'm n-not, but do you know why they're attacking, Prince Rafiel?"

He couldn't see the heron's face but he could sense the look of sadness of it. "I don't. Perhaps word caught wind of my visit…..and I was followed…."

Although other guards were there, Rolf could not relax. His heartbeat echoed into his ears. His group had protected Prince Reyson from danger before, but over half the group was away. The boy had to _focus_. His eyes saw Boyd fighting one of the wolves.

"Rolf….." Rafiel saw that he was aiming. He pulled the string back.

 _Boyd….I'll save you!  
_ The arrow shot ahead and hit its target; the wolf's right eye. This caused him to howl in pain and give Boyd an opening with his axe.

" _Stop this!"_ The heron commanded. "What do all of you want? This is a simple village, they've nothing wrong to you!" It pained Rafiel to see actual blood being spilled. Although the wolves were surprised by his outburst, they quickly regrouped and fled.

"HEY!" Boyd took off in a flash. "We can't let them get away!"

"We can, and we will," Rafiel said. The others had their own share of wounds, from a bleeding cut on Muarim's cheek to a couple of gashes on Oscar's arm. It was getting late. "Your lives are too important to be lost chasing down some ruffians. Especially those who _don't how to get around Hatari._ "

Boyd looked sheepish.

"Well then, what we should do sire?" a guard asked. "Should we hurry back to Nike and report this to the Queen?"

"Traveling at night is dangerous. See if anyone needs treatment. We'll depart first thing in the morning." Rafiel's guards split up. "Janaff, Ulki….did my siblings tell you to come here?"

"Sorry, they were worried about you. I'm sure the others would've helped you out, but it was just to make Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne be at ease."  
"We can patrol the skies so things will be more secure," Ulki said. "Remember, you're still part of the royal family. We're yours to command."

"If you insist…." Rafiel sighed. Before he could return to Nailah, he would have to figure something out….

* * *

As Ike's group reached the bottom of the hill, Volug came back. He gestured for them to follow. Through the town they saw every face eying them carefully, but seeing Volug - the Queen's own servant - with them assuaged their potential fears.

"I'm guessing Volug is held in high regard. Could you imagine if we were to stumble upon this place by ourselves?"

Ike didn't answer.

"Ike, are you listening?"

"I'm looking at the tree, Soren. If the Goddess is held in high regard here…..how do we proceed?"

"With care, of course." He thought of the endless droves of the Disciples of Order, the golden army that attacked him and his companions on their way to the Tower of Guidance to confront Ashera. They were truly committed to carrying her will out despite half of the world being turned to stone. Soren wondered, what exactly was Hatari's fate when it was all happening?

["Brother Volug! Are these the travelers?"]

An elderly wolf had come out of the temple to greet them- he was dressed in ordained robes and had curly white hair. Now the citizens of Tabayomi were more interested in what was happening.

["Yeah. See, like I said - some beorc, some laguz."]

["Marvelous! Oh, they must attend the nightly sermon!"]

Although the group didn't understand, even they could see from Volug's shrug that he wasn't too interested.

"This….Waol…."

"Ah, the other tongue." Waol cleared his throat. "Welcome, outsiders. This is Tabayomi, home of the Goddess faithful. On behalf of our Queen, I must treat you all with hospitality! Why don't you enter the temple? It's about time for congregation."

"We have other priorities," said Lethe. "There's a thief-"  
"Actually, we wouldn't mind, Waol!" Ranulf interrupted. To Lethe: "Better if we blend in, hmm? No one will show up if they see you lurking around."

"Grr….!"

"Thanks." Ike held out his hand. "I'm Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. Me and my partner are keeping an eye on the others…"

"Ah yes, brother Volug said you had been tasked to guard them. Where do you hail from?"

"Um…."

"Different origins," Soren explained. "His home was Crimea, I'm from Daein. With us we have some folks from Gallia and the Daein Queen's envoys. Why don't you show us this service?"

Waol's eyes lit up. "Of course….."

As the group entered the temple however, Ike felt Volug's hand tap his shoulder. He looked over. The wolf didn't _say_ anything, but his eyes told a different story.

_Keep your eyes on him._

* * *

The village was able to rebound from the attack- no one was seriously harmed, and finally, the children had calmed down to retire for the night. But the question still loomed in the air….why?

"Wish I knew," Nelly said whilst looking over her field. "Akil is a simple place."

"Has this happened before?" Rafiel asked her.

"Well uh….maybe there was some talk of shady stuff in other places, but this was the first place. Are you comfortable staying here, your highness?"

"I must," he said. "Thank you for providing lodgings for my friends."

"Please! It's the least we can do."

The prince gave her a respectful nod and entered the hut he was provided. He didn't need much to sleep, just somewhere to rest his head. But the GMs were also in there pondering what to do.

"They were all wolves. Do you think there's beorc involved?"

"I would not rule it out. Every place in Hatari has both working together."

Rolf just sat there, looking over his bow.

"And you!" Boyd got in his face. "I clearly had it under control! You don't just shoot arrows without warning! What if you took MY eye out?"

"You?! Do you think I'm so clumsy I'd hurt my own brother?" Rolf stood up. "What if I killed that guy, Boyd? Then the people would think I'm some _murderer_!"

"You were acting in self-defense, Rolf," said Oscar. "Remember, our top priority is protecting Prince Rafiel. Ike and Queen Nailah are counting on us."

Rafiel gently put a hand on Rolf's shoulder. "I bare no ill will towards you, young Rolf. I'm merely upset that a pleasant night turned into bloodshed. This was clearly an organized attempt."

"But why? Places in Hatari so hungry they're targeting farms?"

Rafiel shook his head. "I don't bide my time in Nike. I've traveled throughout the country, making sure no one is under dire straits. But I suppose recently things have gotten more stressful….."

"What do you mean?" Boyd ignored the glare Rolf was giving him.

"Simple. The country _noticed_ when Nailah, Volug, and I left to find the source of the voice. There's no doubt it bred some resentment. Perhaps some have gotten bold…..perhaps because of me."

"You?"

Rafiel pointed to himself. "Do I strike you as frightening?"

"Of course you do! With your….wings…..?"

"There's no need to try to flatter me, Boyd, I know I am fragile. I am not like Nailah. I'm not like the usual Hatarian. I am a heron. We do not scare people. We captivate and bring people joy. There's many that adore me…..but since I don't command the same presence of a ruler, most of the pressure falls on Nailah. I wish I could help her more."

"You still can!" Rolf insisted. "She can't be everywhere at once. You can always figure out things she doesn't know yet. We're on your side, Prince Rafiel!"

"I thank you. But we must take great care not to reveal too much. Perhaps you all should get some rest yourself."

"We can help with the patrol for now," Oscar said. He and his brothers bared the prince a goodbye and exited, giving Rafiel time to be alone with his thoughts.  
It was bad enough he had to see bloodshed, but a potential civil war? Nothing had terrified him more. For over 20 years he was content to finally be in a land of peace, then suddenly thrust into a war between Begnion's senate and the laguz? With destruction on a grander scale? There seemed to be no moving on from it. It plagued his mind in the same way the loss of his dear Serenes was.

"Um…..sire?"

Rafiel looked up. There was Nadia.

"Heh, your beorc friends said I could check on you…."

"Nadia. I'm sorry this happened to your village."

"Oh, that's okay!" she said. "You all did a good job protecting Akil, I only wish I could've nicked one of those bastards myself! You must be a little shaken up as well."

Rafiel watched her carefully. "Might I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hold affection for me?"

Nadia giggled. "Who _doesn't,_ my king?"

"It's not a joke. I don't know what you think but….I'm not that type of person. My heart is for Nailah, and _only_ Nailah."

That wasn't what she was expecting. "I….."

"You're a bright girl, and certainly someone I don't mind associating with. But I must ask you to respect those boundaries."

"But….sire…..plenty of kings have mistresses, don't they? In the lands beyond the desert?"

"Not the land I come from. My father loved my mother until the very day she perished." Rafiel looked away. "You're asking me to _spit_ on that kind of love. I cannot, and will not. Do you understand?"

"….y-yes, sire."

Nadia left the hut with her ears and tail in a noticeable droop.

* * *

The first thing to be seen inside the Temple was the large painting of the Goddess on the side wall. The room was massive, easily big enough to fit more than the population of the town, but for now only the town was attending. Candles were fit in distinct patterns, symmetrical on both sides. As Ike and company entered, excited citizens blitzed past them to get good seats.

"Oh _this_ is gonna be something," Ranulf mused. "Even years ago Gallia never did anything like this."

"Must we sit in on this?" Lethe hissed. "What do we do?"

"Now's the chance to introduce our country, so just follow my lead. Got it, Mordecai?"

The tiger nodded, before inviting Lethe to sit next to him. She scoffed but obeyed, not before she shot a meaningful look at Jill. The wyvern rider wasn't super excited to see this either, and she wanted to get justice for her wyvern, but she knew she had to be patient as well.

Ike and Soren sat in the row above, with Volug sitting next to Ike.

"Volug, you've been to these things before? How do they work?"

"…."

Soon Waol took his spot at the front of the room. He looked around the assorted crowd of the evening.

"Friends! Today is a glorious day for our town! In this room, right now, are the official guests of the Queen herself! Can you see them? They're of the same kind as us, beorc, laguz….the bonded…."

 _Bonded? That must be what they call Branded,_ Soren thought. He and Pelleas glanced at each other but Soren refused to give him anything more.

"And with them is our own brother, Volug. He can vouch for them. When the Queen isn't here, he is her voice, is he not?"

Heads looked at Nailah's servant. He stood up.

"You've met them before, haven't you, Volug?"

He nodded, although he really didn't want to start explaining. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was having all eyes on him. So he motioned for Ike to stand up.

"Me?"

"Of course! Better to hear it from the source! What is your name, young beorc?"

Ike cleared his throat. He _also_ hated being the center of attention, and he knew Volug _knew_ that. "Well, uh…..I'm Ike, a mercenary. I met Volug about a ways back. He's not much of a talker, and neither am I, but he's trustworthy. Queen Nailah was right to send him along to show us more of Hatari. It's….a nice country you have."

The crowd seemed impressed. Poor Ike could feel all the women sending him flirty looks.

"For now, we're….just sightseeing. A bunch of people from the other countries, beyond the Desert of Death are here. My band was tasked to protect them. Waol was it?"

"Yes!"

Ike scratched his head. "If you're the priest, then can you tell us travelers how this tree came to be?" He shrugged at Soren's quizzical look.

"Ahhhh…tis a tale often told at sermons, you know. A lad like yourself wondering about the faith, it's normal."  
"That's not what I me-"  
"When the great flood of long ago affected the world, the survivors remained in the land you see now. For the Hatarian ancestors, it was a clear sign that _we_ had been spared the worst of it. To honor the Goddess and make sure we never incur her wrath…..the tree was planted. From a single seed. Look around you. Hatari is surrounded by desert. Raising foilage wasn't a simple task. But we knew if we were to waiver and let the tree die…..the Goddess would take it as a sight we did not learn our lesson. And now, we welcome you…..outsiders. What other lands survived the flood?"

"Well there's….Crimea, Daein, Gallia, Begnion, Goldoa, and….I guess the bird kingdom is different now," Ike replied. "But none of us knew about Hatari either."

"Then it would appear we have much to teach each other. Hatari is a place of peace and understanding, so you will find the answers you seek."

Now Soren stood up.

"Ahhh…..you're a Bonded. The child that walks in between, a beautiful miracle of both kinds."

 _Miracle?_ Soren held his tongue on that. "I'm Soren, a friend of Ike's and fellow mercenary. We can teach each other, but I'm wondering…..is it true many beorc and laguz procreate together?"

"Look around, Soren! Can you not see it?"

"Uh huh. That's….interesting. In our lands, the product of beorc and laguz relations…..is something to be _scorned."_

The crowd started to murmur. Ike was a little worried but he let him continue.

"In my case, I went many years without knowing who had sired me, just that people would look at me as if there was something wrong with me. Beorc? Laguz? It didn't matter. I only saw hate. It wasn't until that Ike's father took me in that I began to see companionship."

"I'm sorry, dear Soren….that sounds terrible! Is….it true the lands beyond the desert are like this?"

"I have no reason to lie."

"Well…..perhaps the other laguz with you can offer another view?"

 _What? Is he doubting me?_ But Soren opted to sit down, and Ike followed suit. He shot him a look, but the sage didn't have anything more to add. At that, Ranulf decided to greet the room.

"Hello. Name's Ranulf, a laguz from Gallia. We're a lot like you guys, only with different ears and tails. Still fuzzy tho!" He looked around. "Lethe and Mordecai here are two of the best soldiers you'd ever met and uh….on behalf of King Caineghis and the other Gallians, we're thrilled to be here."

He bowed.

"So your land is filled with similar looking laguz? How exciting! First a heron comes into our land, and now your kind? Why, I can't imagine how diverse your world is!"

Ranulf smiled. "We'd be here for a while if I rattled on about that. Uhh….any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Heh, well I'm certain you can calm young Soren's doubts over here. The land of Tellius is vast and wise….h-how many does your land have?"

"Huh? Have of what?"

"Bonded."

This wasn't going to end well. Ranulf looked to his feline comrades for any ideas, but they didn't have any. He himself was always polite and kind to even the most dilute of laguz blood, yet to lie and say his country had the same courtesy would be merely telling the room what they _wanted_ to hear.

"Um…..none officially tallied or anything."

"What do you mean?"

 _Are you really going to make me say it?_ Ranulf let out a heavy sigh. "Beorc and laguz don't have the best history where we come from. Those who walk in the middle road…..are often ignored." He saw the markings on a lot of faces. This country wore their Bonded on their sleeve. "Soren's life isn't the only known case."

"You….have more with you?" Waol's tone was hard to guess.

"Actually uh, yeah." Ranulf scratched the back of his head. "There's a little girl whom we know to be in the same predicament. But she has loving parents, a lovely beorc couple. She's back in Nike, actually. I guess what I'm saying is, it's not totally bleak."

Nevertheless, it had the room abuzz.

"Hm…..Priest Waol, I want to ask you something. You and the whole town," Lethe said abruptly. "We can see you all being so confused. Well imagine OUR surprise when Queen Nailah told us of this place! If your….Bonded exist amongst the laguz and beorc, then you all must train together."

"But of course! Hatari boasts many capable warriors!"

Lethe had to test something.

"Show me your strongest _Bonded_ fighter, please. Battle tells us what words cannot." Her ears twitched; she didn't see the thief in the room. But she had a hunch. "A duel at dawn! What do you say? You don't have to come out right now. I can show you the best of Gallia!"  
"Um, Lethe…."

"Excuse me," she said, moving past Ranulf to head outside. Jill decided to follow, while Ranulf sighed and gave up. He and Ike glanced over at the last Daein representative in the room.

"R-Right. Ahem…."

Now Pelleas stood up. Unfortunately, public speaking wasn't his strongest asset. During his brief tenure as the King, he didn't have the same pull as the Silver-Haired Maiden. People had put more of their attention and hope into her, not him. Maybe that was an early sign he wasn't fit to be the king….but he vowed he would be a good statesman.

"My name is Pelleas, of the Daein court. The woman that just left is Jill, a soldier of the same land. I came here on behalf of Queen Micaiah…..she's a good friend to Volug here, and most importantly….she is like many of you. _Bonded_." He liked the way the word sounded. "She came into power less than a year ago, so she faces a difficult battle…to make up for the mistakes Daein has committed…..it…"

Seeing the faces of laguz made it hard to speak. His country _despised_ them, calling them sub-humans. Daein was no different than Begnion in that regard. It was no secret many laguz outright refused to set foot into the likes of Nevassa.  
And then there was Izuka, the twisted man that turned many into Feral Ones. How many did his allies have to cut down just to stop him?

"It…"

What about Ashnard? The man had no regard for any laguz life. He only had Ena as a tacitican because he thought she could be useful, when he was content to use Rajaion as his personal mount! Pelleas had believed he had his blood in his veins…

"I-…..I….."

"Pelleas, are you ok?" Ike asked. The sage didn't answer, instead he looked to Soren. The one that actually _had_ his blood, that despised him for revealing it. Perhaps in another life, Soren would be in his predicament while he'd just be some unimportant orphan.

All because Izuka _used_ him.

"I'm sorry…..!" Tears were drifting down the young man's face, but he kept his steady gaze. "Please….you all must teach me about your land…..teach me about the society where laguz and beorc are equals….!"

For the sake of Daein's future, he would learn everything.

* * *

Back in the palace's garden, an appreciative Rex was finally on the verge of recovery. As Mist applied the last of the bandages, he nudged her face.

"Ah! You're welcome, boy! Don't worry, Jill will be back tomorrow."

"Such a wondrous creature. I don't understand why he was attacked," Reyson said. "But then again, we're clearly dealing with a different threat."

"People in Hatari haven't even seen a wyvern, either!"

"Mist, are you done?" Titania called out. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh sure!" She turned to Rex. "We'll save you some." He gave her a lick on her face as thanks, which made her giggle. She and Reyson turned to leave, and they passed by the two guards….

"Wait! P-Prince Reyson!"

"Hm?"

Niko and Taga lowered their heads. "We're sorry! For many times we've been unable to look your dear sibling in the eye…..we have offended your kind!"

"But why?" Reyson asked. "Rafiel is very humble, and very kind. You can raise your heads, I hold no ill will towards either you."

It amazed him that despite being one of each race, the two behaved virtually the same. He only wished the rest of the world had more examples.  
Taga spoke first. "He's made the Queen so happy, and he's taught all of us your language. For our first King, he's done so much. Isn't it the other way around? The people should be doing things for him! There's no way we can ever express enough gratitude…."

Reyson looked around. "This place…..it reminds me a lot of my forest home in Serenes. Rafiel must've wanted it as a memento of what our life is like. Have you been watching over it?"

"Y-Yes!"

"O-Of course!"

"Then that is the only thanks he needs. I'm glad you care so much about his well-being," Reyson smiled, putting both guards at ease. "To be honest, I wish I could help him more myself. He is my older brother after all."

"Prince Reyson! Our lives are yours, too!" Niko shouted. "You and your sister are just as important as the King!"

"…"

XXXXX

The first night everyone stayed at the palace, the meal was grand. Dishes and dishes, with plenty to go around. But with half of the group in different areas, it was a smaller and less fanciful gathering. Nailah was there, watching the last of the table set-up.

"Queen Nailah, do you suspect your husband will be back tomorrow? Or perhaps he'll stay in Akil longer?" Ramses asked.

"When he returns, he returns. He is with good company."

"But we're still missing some people….."

Ulki, Janaff, Mia, and Rhys.

"Worry not, Ramses, I know where they all are. Tonight is a calmer night, where most of the initial excitement has dimmed a little. But Hatari still has much to offer."

"Indeed. My Queen….you know, your mother would be proud of you. Bringing Hatari into contact with the rest of the continent….I sense great things for our country."

"Ramses. I'm not going to hear this again."

"W-What?!" Taken aback, the minister looked at her stoic face. "I didn't say anything of the sort! You think Lady Nike wouldn't be proud of you? Your visitors need to know her greatness!"

"I don't know. All I have now is people visiting. What happens later will decide what she thinks." Nailah closed her eye. "I would ask one thing of you. If the story of my mother becomes a curious topic, it will only be told by myself, understand?"

"I would never embellish-"  
"I know. But I was her only child. It is….a sensitive topic for me. Please respect my wishes."

"Y-Yes…."

Mist and Reyson had overhead from the crack in the door.

"Her mother? What do you think happened?"

"Mist!" Titania was carrying a basket of fruit. "What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing! Let's eat! Boy, I'm starved!"

Soon the guests were gathered - Mist, Titania, Lucia, Calil, Largo, Amy, Zihark, Ena, Reyson, Leanne, and Gatrie. Nailah was the only Hatarian there, but she still was wary on what to discuss. People could be listening. She looked to Reyson; he had certainly overheard something before.  
The meal itself was a simple stew made from fresh vegetables and some complementary fruit, unlike the lavious meat dishes of the previous night.

"It feels wrong to have another feast if people are gone. Where is Shinon?" she asked of the Greil Mercenaries.

"Ah, he said he wasn't really hungry. Don't mind him, Your Highness, he's not a people person. He's probably hanging out on the roof or something," Gatrie said. "Nice place you got here!"

"Hmm. That is his wish. I know Mia and Rhys are with a very honest soldier, so they should be in good hands. If nothing else….you may all enjoy."

Nailah watched them eat. They seemed to enjoy but she felt the distinct lack of reaction from the seat next to her. It was Rafiel's. Herons didn't eat meat so she always made sure the palace had alternatives. Not that she disliked vegetables herself.

"I….tell you all," Leanne decided. "I…..am…" She struggled for the last word, so she decided to write it down, and show the room.

"Wow!"

"Congratulations, Princess Leanne!"

"Wait, I don't get it, she's…..per-gre-nant?" Gatrie asked. "That a laguz thing?"  
"Oh Gatrie, you're so clueless! Leanne is expecting!"  
"Expecting what?"

Titania chuckled. "A child."

"Wow! Congrats, Lady Leanne!"

Nailah had already known. She looked over at Ena; with a subtle shake of the head she said she wasn't ready to tell the rest of the group just yet. So the Queen looked back at the heron. Leanne was happy to be with child, Naesala's child.

But it hurt Nailah.

**"** **_We can always try again."_ **

**_"Perhaps…..it can't happen, Nailah. Me being a heron….and you being….a wolf…."_ **

**_"That's foolish. If fate has brought us together, why would it spite us? Nothing would make me happy to have your child, Rafiel."_ **

Ena saw the look in her eye.

"Uhhh Princess Leanne, what do you think will happen? A raven? A heron?"

"I….not know!" Leanne said with glee. "Is not….exciting?"

"That's just wild! Say, Calil, we can always join the crowd if you catch my drift…." Largo laughed despite Calil smacking his shoulder. "Your dad know?"

"Oh no. No, no no. Secret!"  
Reyson nodded. "She only told the both of us yesterday. It certainly will be a cause for celebration when we return, but at the moment, we'll focus on Hatari."

"If I understand it right, the bird tribes all live together now? Is that right?" Titania asked.

"Yes. Phoenicis and Kilvas have suffered through many casualities in these past few years….to band together and protect what we have, we opted to make Tibarn our leader. Naesala and my father both agreed he's the best fit to lead all of us."

"It's rather amusing two other laguz leaders are connected to a heron," Nailah remarked. "Just as I am now your sister through marriage, Naesala is technically a brother."

"Looks that way. Can't say Tibarn will be so easy, he's rather particular when it comes to a mate!" Reyson chuckled. "Many birds throw themselves at him, but he's not satisfied. He's always asking me for advice."

"Miss Nailah?"  
"Amy, you should address her as-"  
"It's fine. Yes, child?"

The girl held up her finished bowl. "More please! It was sooooo good!"

Nailah was amused. "We can get you some more. What do you think of this place? It's not Crimea, but I hope it's not too much to handle?"

"Nuh uh! This place has lots of kids my age!"

"…how old are you, Amy?" Nailah wondered. She knew she was a Bonded. Calil and Largo were both beorc through and through.

"One, two….six! I'll be s-i-x next year!"

"Oh, I just know Geoffrey's going to be mad for taking her with us," Calil began, "but what can you do? A child has the right to see the world too, right?"

Adoption. They had adopted this child. And yet, they both still loved her. Judging from Largo's joking, it was clear the option to conceive was always there, but perhaps this just suited their lives a bit more.

But Nailah was the traditional sort.

Her mother had given birth to her and raised her, on her own. She was the Queen. If she were to stumble upon some lost child and claim her as her own, no one would really take any offense to the idea. And yet, the idea hadn't crossed her mind for all this time.  
Could she be like them? No…..this was fate. Until she could save her country, she would not put a child through that hardship.

**_"Stop, I told you to stop crying. Look at me, I'm your mother. You won't let this eye drag you down."_ **

**_"B…..But I'm cursed….you….probably don't want me….."_ **

Nailah touched the eyepatch.

**_"I NEVER want to hear you say those words again. You're my child. Of course I wanted you."_ **

Maybe she wanted to carry a child just to know if she would really pass it down. She didn't want to. A heron child should be pure, not tainted with something foul like her eye.

"Queen Nailah?"

She snapped back into reality. "Yes, Ena?"

"Well outside of the incident today….what do you recommend we see next in Hatari? There's the Goddess Tree, but I suspect this is only the surface."

"Hmm….to be honest, I'm not the type to recommend places like it's some lavish resort. Hatari is Hatari. It's better if you discover what secrets lie ahead for yourself. Perhaps you might see things I missed."

Ena caught the hint.

"I have a question," Zihark asked. "With so many mixed-blood children, is there resentment that a laguz parent loses their powers?"

"Not that I've seen. You'll observe Hatari is more than a country away from the desert, it's like a different world altogether. We call them Bonded because it comes with the idea that they are something _greater_ , not inferior. The love between two kinds."

Zihark sighed. "This place isn't like Daein at all. How is it so natural? I can't fathom it."

"That's what I mean. Our people would be confused if you started to describe how life works in your own country. But the truth is what I want Hatari to see. Otherwise….we will never co-exist with the rest of you."

Ena looked at her own notes.  
How soon ago was it that her own country was like Hatari? After seeing what horrible things had occurred because it, she couldn't let history repeat itself. Clearly Nailah had clued her in because she was a Goldoan.

"But if my brother and Soren are traveling to a religious place…..that could be trouble…."

That would be the hardest part of it all. What Ashera did was the same power as her Evil Eye, but on a much larger scale.

* * *

In the cool night air of Tabayomi, Jill eventually found Lethe standing by herself, looking at the moon. Part of it was masked by the thick branches of the tree. She didn't even turn to greet her.

"Hey."

"Lethe, did what happen in Nike hurt that much? Your pride being damaged as a warrior?"

"Hmph…it's not just that. It did hurt to be outclassed by a Br…. _Bonded_ but Hatari is different. So I can't think it's just the same as another battle. I'm sorry. You should be more upset because that wyvern was your friend."

"More than that." Jill looked at the moon as well. "My father let me pick my wyvern when I was training to be a soldier, like him. Rex was the one I picked and…we've been through so much together. To lose him…would be like losing my father all over again."

"Jill….."

"I still remember it. Our battle at Talrega…."

General Shiraham had no options. With a heavy heart, he couldn't let the Crimean Army advance through Daein but every second the floodgates were open, the people of Talrega would suffer. Lethe didn't see the whole battle; she had arrived near the gate in time to see him fall to his own daughter.

"Oh, Father…."

"It's OK if….you want to cry, Jill."

"No, I'm…..I'm fine. But you, you're so fired up because of your sister, aren't you?"

Lethe scoffed. "She really wanted to come too, but Ranulf felt I was better suited for the task. That's how it always was. Lyre had her head in the clouds, caring about silly things like her looks and if any fancied her. We had a big argument shortly before Mordecai and I were tasked to accompany Ike and Princess Elincia….didn't talk for a while after that."

_She wants to start over…._

"I'm all she really has. I'm glad she's taking a bigger interest in being a warrior, but war has taught me it's far too easy to lose someone."

"Hopefully we won't see another in our lifetime."

"Ha! The culture shock is bound to kick in sooner or later. If there's one thing I know, people don't like when change is forced upon them."

* * *

The pack shuffled through the trees and under the quiet air of the night. It had been discovered a ways back that they weren't being followed, either by order or by lack of skill, but they continued to slip away just to be safe. The goal wasn't to start a major fight so soon. Luckily none could be prodded for information.

Eventually the wolves reached a cave where they promptly untransformed.

"Damn it all!" The one with the bleeding eye snarled. "That kid actually knew how to fire that thing! Hit me right in the eye! I think I'm half blind now!"

"Let me see," said the tallest one. He yanked Rolf's arrow out, causing the other to scream in pain. "Yep, he hit you deep. Better clean yourself up."

"You little…..!"

"Zanza, how could you be so careless?" asked another wolf. "Our goal was only to scare them. The villagers won't be so scared if they know a child can easily cripple you."

"SHUT UP! Those weren't Hatarians. I've never seen them before. I'll bet anything….damn, my eye…..they were Queen Nailah's visitors."

"Smart!" The tallest one said. "Using outsiders to spy on her behalf. The Queen is a crafty one, that's what Mushala always says. What do we do now?"

"Obviously we need to spread word that they're traveling from the capital. But those aren't all of them. There are more of them," said the wolf on lookout. "He has two siblings that look just like him."

Zanza managed to bandage his eye to stop the blood flow. "How strong _are_ these travelers? And how many are there in total?"

"Dunno, but we're only so lucky Volug wasn't with them," said the lookout. "He could kill us. We'll lay low and head out in the morning."

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. But now I have an idea of how things will work, with more of the fic's theme in crafting. You might be seeing the group split up often, but not always - it's just easier to have smaller groups bounce off each other versus a room of 20+ people.
> 
> If we don't have beorc-laguz racism, then the conflict in Hatari must appear in a different way...Nailah and her past is a big piece of it. For now I'm dropping hints but not quite the full story yet.
> 
> Also I'm so happy to have laguz in heroes. Anyone roll Nailah yet?


	10. Duels at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new morning and a new day in Hatari. Mia battles the palace guard Rhonda while Lethe battles the strongest Bonded in Tabayomi. But the battles play out differently....

Rhys was jolted awake when Mia's foot hit his face.

"Ow!"  
"Oh sorry, Rhys, did I wake ya? I'm off to have my duel!" Mia put on her remaining boot and picked up her sword, lying safe in its sheathe. "Wanna watch?"

The priest groaned and blinked a few times to take in his surroundings- naturally, Mia hadn't bothered to light a candle so she could see better. Was Nednav still asleep?

XXXXX

Of course he wasn't. He trained, just like Mia did. Rhys was still groggy that he couldn't even really eat the breakfast he had prepared for his guests. Mia, on the other hand, was scarfing it all down.

"That eager for your duel, hmm?"

"Hmap wmap!" she said through a mouthful of meat.

"Ah, friend Rhys. It's still so early. If you'd like, you're welcome to go back to sleep. We can tell you about the duel later!"

"Thanks, but….someone's going to have heal Mia, right?"

Mia swallowed and pointed at her comrade. "That's implying I'm going to lose, Rhys! But I have my sword, and I have my good luck charm! I'll show Rhonda how we desert travelers REALLY fight!"

"Ah, she is quite fond of you, Rhys. You're really her rival?"  
"Yes! Look at him! He's dressed in white, and that's what the fortune teller said!"

"Mia, isn't it possible you're merely overexaggerating?"

The swordswoman finished her meal and pushed the bowl to the side. "Am I? Commander Greil saved me, so I returned the favor and joined you guys. And since then, I've gotten stronger, fought some new opponents….and now, I'm in here, in this unknown land. Do you really think I could be here by myself?"

"…."

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

Calil fared no better than Rhys. She heard some rustling sounds so she quickly used her magic to lite the candle on the side table - there was Largo, getting ready for the day.

"Ah, morning, babe!"

"Do you _know_ what time it is?" said the sage, looking to their sleeping daughter. "Certainly not time for me to be awake. I need my beauty sleep, you know. Where on earth are you off to?"  
Although he often dressed in casual civilian wear back at home, this trip saw the return of his old battle gear, exposed chest and all.

"I wanna watch Mia's battle with that Rhonda girl. Gotta study up for the next bout."

"Okay, _what?_ " Now Calil removed the covers and got out to strike some wife logic into her better half. "You're really serious. You wish to rematch Mia?"

"Of course I do!" Largo looked at her like the question was even insane to imply, let alone ask outright. "What's stopping me?"

"Well you're currently missing a little something that a bear got at, have you forgotten?"

"So?"

"So? Largo, listen to yourself." Calil put a hand on his broad chest. At least the years of managing their bar didn't ruin his muscles. "You would lose any battle against her."

"WHAT?!" Now he stepped back aghast, shocked she would even suggest such a thing. Didn't he impress her the day they met by beating someone at an arm wrestling contest? Didn't she stare, wide-eyed, the time he wrestled a tiger with his bare hands. "Doubting me because of the arm?"

"You say that like it's a ingrain toenail, Largo! You don't have the same skill because of it."  
"I can't believe you think that!"  
"She's been training nonstop for three years, you settled down and opened a bar. Wouldn't you be a tad…rusty?"  
"Pfffffffft! Just need to have a little practice."

"This is madness," huffed Calil. She sat down on the bed. "Are you trying to prove something to me, honey? That you need to smack a young woman with an axe to be more macho?"

Largo scoffed and picked up his axe. "You just don't get it, Calil."  
"That's the problem, dear. I honestly do not."

But he made his exit before she could hope to solve such a query. It made Amy stir, and Calil rubbed her yawning head.

"Mommy….."

"Good morning, Amy. Did you sleep well?"

"I did! But where did Daddy go?"

Calil scoffed. "To do dumb daddy things. He just needs to get it out of his system." She continued to play around with the young girl's hair. Not blonde like her own, but a neat maroon shade. It was then her young daughter said:

"Can I have a mark like Queen Nailah? Please!"  
"Ah ha, maybe when you're older."  
"But even the other kids have them! They have these other marks on their arms and stuff."

Calil paused. She and Largo had been suspecting it from what Yune had said, but they didn't have a chance to really reflect on it. Branded, or Bonded as they were called in Hatari, had a special marking somewhere that signified the union. It was different from the warrior tattoos Nailah gave herself.

Soren had it on his forehead.

Micaiah had it on her arm.

So then, where was Amy's? Calil had bathed her many times and never saw such a mark, so perhaps it was in…..a different spot….

"Mommy, you want to brush my hair?"

_Hair…._

Gently, Calil spread the strands and looked down at her scalp. She saw not the color of flesh but part of a black pattern.

* * *

Dawn in Tabayomi had its own quiet mull, and as a guest, Lethe kept in mind that any battle she would undergo could interrupt the sleep of citizens. So she picked a spot on the town's edge. In fact, because she really couldn't sleep, she had been waiting for hours, in the same stance. With her was Ranulf and Mordecai.

"Please don't overdo this," said her superior officer, "we don't need to give these people the wrong idea about cat laguz."

"They can understand the value of battle! I'm not aiming for lethal blows if that's what you think."

Ranulf sat down on the grass. "Tell me more about what happened in Nike, Lethe."

"Was it really the dark alley that stopped you?"  
"Tch, I couldn't smell him!"  
"Or was it that you're not used to the scent of those inbetween?"

Lethe frowned.

"It's OK. Maybe we've all internalized that the Bonded are just naturally inferior to a laguz's skills. Here in Hatari, the curve is different. You're not getting rusty."

"Don't patronize me," she spat. "Just keep your eyes on the fight."

"Am I late?!"

Jill came running up the path, although she was trying to fix her shirt in the process. Since it was only early morning, there was no need for armor.

"Nah, you're on time!" Lethe greeted. "Have a seat. Maybe when this is over, we can have a spar between the two of us."

"Well, if you insist." Jill quickly tied her hair into its signature ponytail. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Me in Daein, you in Gallia….to be honest, I couldn't really sleep. I wanted to see."

That seemed to perk Lethe up a bit. But her sharp eyes eventually saw the challenger…and things took a different turn.

_Her hair…..it's the same color as the thief….and she's of mixed blood I can't conclude anything just yet. I'll have to battle her and see._

"Hello," the woman bowed. She was dressed in a simple cream-colored robe, one of the faith. Her eyes were soft and kind. Certainly not the type Lethe was expecting, but she returned the bow nonetheless. "My name is Salma. You are Lethe, from Gallia."

"I am. Are you the strongest Bonded in this town?"

"Well, that's what the people say," she smiled. "I was puzzled as to why you wanted a battle when you introduced yourself to the town, so soon. But that must mean Gallia is like Hatari. Battle says more than words can."

"Yes." Lethe got into a stance. "I mean no disrespect to your people. I just want to see what you are capable of. Shall we begin?"

"Oh yes."

Jill nudged Mordecai. "She's not using a weapon. She's going to fight Lethe barehanded?"  
"That is odd. But we will see her power."

Evidently Lethe had the same confusion. "Your hands? Are you certain? I am going to transform and use my claws."

"Yes, that is fair. Go ahead."

So she quickly shifted into her transformed state, all fours, with the only thing to carry over was the belltipped collar around her neck. Lethe scratched the ground as a preparation sign. She was waiting to make her move. Both fighters looked over at Ranulf.

"Ah, right right." He walked over to the middle of the skimirsh. "The winner is decided when the other yields. Are you ready? Begin!"

* * *

Rhonda was waiting for Mia in the palace courtyard, spear in hand. She was aware that others, including Nailah, were looking on but she paid them no mind. The swordswoman showed up with Rhys following her.

"I'm ready, Rhonda! Are you?"  
"Yes. Queen Nailah is watching. She shall call the match."

"Oh, awesome! I get to show my skills over to her, too! You heal us when it's over, Rhys, okay?" Mia stretched and got into position. Both hands on the hilt of her sword.

"I suppose…."

Rhonda, meanwhile, stepped forward and readied her spear. One hand on the upper half, the other on the lower half. Her eyes narrowed at her target. She didn't know what this beorc beyond the desert could do. She had to be ready.

Silence filled the courtyard. Both women looked at Nailah, who gestured for the match to begin.

"HERE GOES!" Mia shouted, running ahead. "Don't you dare hold back on me!"

Rhonda waited….and used the body of her spear to block Mia's downward slash. But she had her weight into the blow. It staggered a guard a bit. The two briefly separated, this time Rhonda tried to stab ahead with the tip of her weapon.

Mia grinned and easily dodged it.

_The way she moved…..she's used to combating lances._

Quickly Mia closed the distance and did a quick swipe with her blade. Rhonda jumped back to avoid most of the slash's power, but she still felt a surface gash as she so. She could feel a small trail of blood leak down her body.

The Lady of Blades wasn't going to end there.

* * *

It was an odd experience, fighting someone without a weapon or transformed state. Lethe would've pegged such a person as a defenseless civilian, not a soldier. But Salma had no reservations about going against a cat, something she hadn't seen before. Perhaps she was excited there was something different to go up against? Lethe couldn't tell.

"Look at her," Jill whispered. "She's using her hands, but….not fists?"

There was a gracefulness to Salma's attacking style. She would strike with outreached palms and multiple jabs with her fingers, as if they were incredibly fast knives. She twirled, jumped, and twisted despite the bloody claw marks on her cheek.  
She quickly kicked to disrupt Lethe's next pounce, knocking the cat down.

"You are quite fast, Dame Lethe. Although I must say…..the bells are distracting."

The cat stared back at her, eyes piercing. She quickly rolled her neck to remove the collar, high into the air. Jill caught it and placed it down safetly.

"There we go. Shall we?"

The battle resumed, only now the scuffles of combat were attracting people. Many in Tabayomi were interested in seeing the duel, while comrades like Ike and Volug showed up as a means of silent support. But Lethe was used to those prying eyes. How her combat skills were the envy of many in Gallia!

Mordecai was watching very carefully.  
"I worry Lethe will get carried away, Jill. She is strong. But she is also stubborn."

**SHINK**

There it is. One sharp claw swipe had slashed open a vertical cut in Salma's attire. And now, her robe was getting tainted with more blood. Several onlookers were shocked.

"Worry not, my friends. I am alright."

 _She's so calm_ , Ike thought. _Maybe it has something to do with her faith. She almost seems….zen, I guess. Has the Goddess really capitvated Hatari so much?_ He looked around. Some were actively praying for Salma's victory.

So she returned the favor with an equal fervor behind her attacks. One powerful palmstrike made Lethe roll back into a bush. Immediately the cat rose out to attack again, but her fellow Gallians saw the bruise on her side. Those from outside the desert weren't used to such a ways of combat.  
Both Mordecai and Jill winced when Salma struck the bruised area again.

"Ha….you're quite strong….!"

Lethe was starting to feel the pain from the strikes.

But a sharp voice in her head was screaming at her.

_If you don't win this, you'll never get it back! Would you really let someone take what you wanted to give to Lyre?!_

Lethe's claw left marks in the ground.

_Would you really up and accept disgrace like that?!_

So she zoomed ahead once more and leaped at Salma, moving fast enough to knock her opponent into the ground before a palm could come. This time, Lethe's weight pinned her down.

"Un….!"  
Salma looked up and saw the angry flare in Lethe's eyes. Like a savage beast waiting to maul its pray. For a brief moment, she felt fear.

"You yield?" Ranulf asked. His rather unpleased look was ordering Lethe not to go any further.

"I am sorry."  
Salma suddenly hoisted Lethe into the air like she was a rag doll, and before the cat could realize what was happening, she was bombarding her with a barrage of palm attacks. The speed certainly caught Lethe offguard, and soon _she_ was the one hitting the dirt.

"Lethe? You okay?"

"…"

"You can still move, right?"

"…."

Salma wiped some of her blood away. "Dame Lethe, can you stand?"

Now the voice was practically screaming at her. _Get up,_ it said, _get up!_ It would take more to defeat Lethe for good. She had taken down plenty of Daein soldiers, Crimean rebels, and Order members. But seeing the mark on her opponent….all she saw was the mocking thief from before.

In his hand, the lost gift.

Almost daring her to attack.

No.

She had to get it back.

"Lethe!"

She had to prove that she hadn't gotten rusty in the slightest.

"Lethe, I'm going to count to 10. If you don't get up, she'll be the winner. You're bruised, it's fine if you want to-"  
So she managed to stand once more, shaking a bit. Salma sighed.

"I suppose…..one more strike….."

It was an act of mercy. At least, that's how Salma saw it. But in her bruised and wounded state, Lethe could only see it was a mocking gesture. She darted forward to attack-

"LETHE!"

Lethe dodged the final blow, and her jaws sunk into Salma's neck. As they clamped down, the cat gained enough control to flip her opponent downward….she quickly released her sharp teeth and moved her claws.  
 **SHINK SHINK SHINK SHINK**

"…."

"…."

Weary, Lethe untransformed. She looked over her shoulder where Salma was, numb to the shouts and those rushing over to her. How much blood was her own?

* * *

Meanwhile Largo arrived just in time to see Mia in action. She certainly _was_ fast, something that Rhonda wasn't expecting.

"Heh, you're pretty good!"

Sword clashed with lance.

"You….as well!"

Mia was knocked back, but she sidestepped the stab from Rhonda's weapon. Now the guard took the offensive; she kept attacking in order to back her opponent into the corner, literally. Mia threw out a few slashes herself while she kept moving back and back.  
Rhonda felt them cut up more of her clothing.

_Accurate, too…!_

The edge of the courtyard was approaching. But Mia must've predicted such a tactic. She dodged Rhonda's next stab by jumping out onto the small wall.

"Amateur move! Here I come!"

Now the swordswoman retaliated by jumping down and slashing every which way, turning Rhonda's tactic against her. Mia was putting on the pressure offensively. Her opponent, at first, countered by dishing out attacks as well. But she was forced on the defensive as Mia's strikes didn't let up.

"Wanna give up?"  
"Hardly!"

Rhonda rolled to dodge an overhead slash from Mia's blade, and swung her spear outward, at Mia's foot. Her balance was disrupted, if just enough for Rhonda to thrust the tip straight at the shoulder.

"Ah!"  
Mia quickly jumped back on the other foot. A quick inspection showed that while the strike wasn't deep, it had ripped her tunic and made her bleed.  
"Hehe, good hit!"

_What is with this woman? Battle is thrilling but she's smiling like it's some kind of party. Hmph. What kinds of people have you summoned, Queen Nailah?_

Again Mia sprinted ahead, but Rhonda reacted in time. She felt the myrm's blade cut her down vertically while she delivered a quick horizontal cut with the point. Both women jumped back again.

"You're pretty good!" Mia complemented. "Hatarians must train a lot! I wonder, are you shooting for the title of Queen yourself?"

"….."

"I get it now. It's how Queen Nailah stays so strong! If people like you are always challenging her, then she has to stay on her toes. To be honest…..I'm happy."

Rhonda just blinked.

"Out there, across the desert….there's plenty of strong people. King Tibarn, King Caineghis…..even my old Commander was amazing. Getting to their level…..that sounds like something to shoot for. And now I know there's just more competition. So what? That only means I can't stop!"

_Who IS this woman?_

"Doesn't the fighting tire you, Mia? Have you ever had the sense that…..you were never good enough? That you shouldn't even try?" Rhonda asked. At this point, the fight had attracted a lot more spectators from before, much like Nailah's bout with Nednav. In fact, the soldier was also there, observing Mia's technique.

"'Course I have," she replied, in a rather soft tone. "It's different in Hatari. In beorc lands, someone like me? The first job in mind isn't a mercenary."

"….."

"C'mon. Let's keep at it!"

Rhonda stared at her. Perhaps there was something to learn about all of Queen Nailah's guests. At the very least, she owned Mia a fair conclusion to their duel.

So they charged at each other once more.

* * *

Salma's defeat had spread across Tabayomi following the duel with Lethe. Many couldn't believe her loss, but they were also shocked to hear that she had been left in such a state. She was alive, for sure, but rumblings were going around on how "vicious" one of their new visitors was. Currently she was in a room within the temple, being treated for her wounds.

"Please rest, Salma. You shouldn't have any extraneous movements."

She was given some food and water, enough to cheer her up somewhat. But she wasn't mad at Lethe for the battle. She had accepted a duel, and she had fulfilled it.

"Oh Goddess Ashera….I fight in your name, and for Hatari. I hope my performance was not too rough for you. Have leniency towards Dame Lethe….."  
"Praying, sister? Is that all you do?"

There he was. Her brother, also a Bonded. He somehow had managed to sneak his way inside the temple. When was the last she had even seen him? She watched him approach her bed, his sneaking smile.

"Brother Masud….you should not be here."

"Why?" He sat down in the chair by the table. "Salma, is this not my home?"

"It…..has not been your home for a while. Father Waol was displeased you set off on your own." Salma craned her head to look at him. He still looked the same as he did, twin and all. "What's that you have in your pouch?"

He smirked and showed her the treasure he had gotten in Nike. "Just something from a little shopping trip."

"Masud, if you robbed someone again-"  
"Sister. All I do, is for a greater purpose."

Salma glared at him.

"Now enough about me…who banged you up like this? It couldn't be anyone in Tabayomi. No one could harm you."

She couldn't tell if he was patronizing her. "One of the visitors from Gallia. We agreed to a duel."

"And you _lost?_ Sister."

"Are you here just to scold me, Masud? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check in on my sister."

"You are lying. Bold if you wish to cause some kind of commotion now, when Queen Nailah's guests are currently in the country. Do you wish to shame our land?"

"I think you have it backwards," Masud said, pocketing his spoils. "The real shame comes from letting outsiders into our land to begin with." He approached the door. "With it, Hatari risks losing its identity."

"….."

"Stew on that for a bit, Salma. We'll be seeing each other again."

XXXXX

He slipped outside the temple and quickly took cover. He'd have some difficulty if he were to be spotted by the villagers. He had things to do. Slowly he snuck away….

"What are you going to say?"  
"I am not going to apologize for battle."

 _What?_ Masud's eyes widened. _Shit, it's her! The laguz back in Nike?_ He stood behind a house and watched Ranulf scold Lethe as the two went to visit Salma.

"Yes, but you overdid it, Lethe. What happened back there?"

"I was giving it my all."

"No, I think you're not being truthful. Something clicked in that fight."

"Hmph!"

Masud pulled back. _So SHE was the one that wounded my sister so…..she's more dangerous than she looks…..and probably the rest of them….._

* * *

Mia and Rhonda were both panting now. Their fight had gone on for quite some time, each trading strikes back and forth. They circled around the courtyard, each waiting for an opening.

"Oooh….Mia, try to end this before you really harm yourself," Rhys whispered.

"Hate to break to you, Rhys, but she's already pretty banged up. That Rhonda seems pretty tough. She's not going down without a bang," said Largo next to him.

"Oh, Largo…..wait a minute, didn't she say she was going to duel _you?"_

"Yeah, why?"

Mentally he thought of how much healing he and Mist would have to do. Rhys kept his eyes on the battle, but as he was no sharp-eyed fighter, some of their movements escaped him. One second Mia's back was to Rhonda, the next she darted around her.

"Come on! Give your Queen a fight to remember!" Mia goaded. She cut Rhonda's cheek just as her arm was stabbed again. "That's it! Keep at it!"

"You do the same!" Rhonda shouted.

Their weapons clashed together one more time. Now they were both into the thrill of the fight. Here Rhonda was content to be aloof and toy with the girl, how she underestimated her. There was something admirable about her dedication, her drive, her devotion the sword.

"Time to finish…THIS!"  
Mia expertly broke through the stalemate, Rhonda stunned. Then, she cut through her foe.

"M-Mia!" Rhys hurried over to her. She merely made a victory sign with her fingers.

"Told ya I'd win!"

Rhys looked past her.

Rhonda was down, but not unconscious.

"Impressive…..work!"

"Uh…..you did it, Mia! You're the victor of this battle!"

Those who were watching cheered over the battle. Win or lose, it was still an exciting event to behold. Mia even helped Rhonda stand back up.

"Mia…..perhaps I misjudged you."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"N-Never mind. The battle is yours. Thank you….for the challenge!"

Above from the balcony, Nailah crossed her arms. It wasn't the show she was expecting but those mercenaries always did have a way of surprising her.

* * *

Back in Akil-

"Going? Are you sure, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I've said my goodbye to the villagers. It's best we head back to Hatari while the morning sun is still around."

Having finished breakfast offered by the people to make up for the trip, Rafiel wanted to make his departure prompt and swift. He waved to the people, they waved back. The children called out his name. With a heavy heart, he and his guards began to leave.

"Uh….sire, what about the other envoys?"

"Ah…." He looked to Boyd and Rolf, the _two_ mercenaries (and Ulki) besides him. "…they wanted to stay in Akil a little longer. You saw them fight last night. They're not incapable of defending themselves. They wanted to make sure the villagers could sleep well."

"Understood, sire."

XXXXXX

Tormod stopped waving once the guards disappeared from view. "Alright. We're gonna track down who those wolves were. How do you want to do this, Muarim?"

"Simple. Sir Janaff's vision is good enough that he can spot the blood tracks from last night. We follow that. But we promised Prince Rafiel we would not go too far out of our way."

"Yeah, Prince Reyson will have our hides if something happens," Janaff said. "It won't take long!"

"What won't take long?"

The group froze. Apparently Nadia had been listening in, and from the look on her face, she was dying to be a part of whatever it was.

"Uh…..we were going to plant some seeds?"  
"Liars! You're looking for whoever attacked Akil, aren't you? How sneaky, lying to King Rafiel's guards like that."

Oscar sighed. "Please, it's best we don't cause a commotion. You can come with if you keep things quiet."

"Would….would King Rafiel like it if I helped you?"

Tormod and Muarim traded looks.

"Of _course_ he would, Nadia!"  
Muarim was not pleased with his blatant lie, but Tormod's face indicated it was all he could really think of to not compromise their plan.

* * *

As another day in Nike began - fresh off the news over the duel between Mia and Rhonda - Titania decided to go into market and purchase some fruit.

"Hey."

"Huh? Shinon! Where have you been? You missed a wonderful dinner last night!"

The marksman stepped closer and looked to see if someone was eavesdropping. "Unlike the rest of you guys, I was getting things done."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Titania snapped. "We all agreed you would be civil on this trip, Shinon. It's not polite at all if you keep avoiding everyone."

"No need to scold at me, Vice-Commander, I ain't some kid." He looked around again, and pulled her to a quieter part of the market. "There's some foul play happening in the city. I'm sniffing out a mole."

"A mole?" Titania turned her head ever so slightly. "Are you saying you found something?"

"Yeah. Bet you thought I was sitting on some bench scowling at mixed breed kids?"

 _"Shinon-"  
_ "Titania, I know I can be straight with ya. None of you guys really trust me, do you? It's the feeling I've gotten since we came here."

"You're our comrade, of course we do."

"It ain't like I have no self-control or something. I don't mind if Boyd or Soren says stuff behind my back, but between you, Gatrie, and Rolf…..it's…annoying."

"I'm sorry, Shinon, but we're not going to pretend your history with laguz doesn't exist."  
"Look, look, we can discuss this later. Follow me and you'll see."

Hesitantly, Titania did just that.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm not happy with this one. My schedule was pushed back so I was scrambling to finish this. But I suppose for something meant to be about duels (and the contrasts between Mia's and Lethe's battles), more stuff would've diluted it a bit. But at least it's good practice in fight scenes, something I KNOW I've struggled with. Lemme know what you think.
> 
> See you next time!


	11. A Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinon investigates a lead. Ike and Volug reflect. And both groups find some unfortunate discoveries...

Shinon led Titania through the morning streets of the city. Unlike yesterday, there was less people watching, but there was the slight suspicion that their beorc forms weren't as attention seeking as the bird and dragon laguz with them.

"Dame Titania, good morning!"

"Ah, good morning!" she greeted a passerby. "E-Excuse me!"

Eventually they reached the edge of the market, right near an alley. Shinon led them to wait behind some stands where the owners did not show up yet.

"Shinon-"  
"Sssh. Just be patient."

Soon a member of the castle guard showed up, and he took a moment to look around for anyone watching. From the opposite end of the alley was a certain merchant….

"So some of them left the city…..I did my part, what about you?"

"Yes, yes, I'll make sure you get your payment. But discretion is advised. Queen Nailah has her ears and eyes around the city."

"Of course," Wallid said. "But if he wants to do more, he should try leaving Nike too. Make up some excuse."

"I don't know, I'm not sure if the Queen would permit the minister to leave…."

XXXXX

Titania narrowed her eyes. "Ramses is involved….? That's insane. Someone so close to Queen Nailah. She wouldn't see it coming. Perhaps she already suspects him…."

"That merchant, he's the one that sold weapons to Oscar and Boyd," Shinon pointed out. "Saw him moving around yesterday. If it was a merchant caravan, he obviously used some connections to rob Lethe."

"But why? To spite a foreigner like her?"

"Nah….let's move before someone sees us."

The two quickly left and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Now on the outskirts of Akil, Oscar's group followed the trail of blood, Nadia tagging along behind. She seemed rather amazed on the flying capabilities of Janaff and Vika.

"And there's a whole _tribe_ of these?"

"Well the hawks and ravens used to live alone," Tormod explained. "Now they're together, with the remains of the heron clan. Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne can fly too ya know!"

"But not the King…"

Muarim moved a boulder out of the way for Oscar's horse. "Flying is indeed an amazing skill. But I think I'd prefer the safety of the ground anyday."  
"Not me! I love when Vika gives me rides!"

The wolf's curiosity was only growing. "You three are from Begnion, right? Vika doesn't live with the other ravens?"  
"No. Vika has said she would rather live where she is."

Up above, Janaff's sharp eyes made following the faint blood exceptionally easy. But how long would the trail even last? He looked over at the raven to make sure she was keeping up.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, nothing. Say…you never thought about meeting any of the other ravens? Lord Naesala and all them?"

Vika shook her head. "Not really. I don't remember Kilvas at all."

"Y'know…..if you need help with the riffraff in Begnion, feel free to give one of us a ring. You're one of us, former slave or not."

"Thanks but…." The raven looked down at her two companions. "I wouldn't belong with all of you. I want to be with the Boss and help laguz."

"How are things in Begnion anyways?" Janaff knew the Empress had her work cut out for her.

"…Not great. The Laguz Emuncipation Army has plenty of members, but Lady Sanaki….."

XXXXX

_One day, Vika was tasked with bringing a report to Sanaki. So she went to Sienne, and combed the cathedral looking for her. Imagine her puzzlement when she found the 13-year-old sitting on her balcony, surrounded by crumbled up pieces of paper._

_"Lady Sanaki…..?"_

_"Huh?" Groggy, Sanaki looked up and rubbed her eyes. "Do alert Sigrun the next time you stop by, Vika. I take it that's the report Tormod had mentioned?"_

_"Yeah. Here you go," she handed over the folder. "But…..what IS all this?"_

_Sanaki sighed. "My attempts at reformation. Begnion bares a lot of blame due to corruption within the Senate and our former Prime Minister. Ruling Daein with an iron fist was only the beginning, it almost brought the end of the world! What would Grandmother think?"_

_"Hey, it's ok, we beat all of them. Especially that Lekain guy."_

_"Oh, don't get me started on Lekain. His actions have only complicated this! Duping Pelleas when he was king, used me as a prop…..I savored the moment he finally stopped breathing in the Tower, but now there's no one left to charge. Valtome and Hetzel are both dead as well. I only have the Duke of Tanas."_

_"You're not gonna make a Senate, right…..?" Vika was worried more slave rings could pop up that way. But Sanaki scoffed._

_"Of course not. But I have to come up with SOME new system to manage the power. Then there's war reparations, the deaths of army, finding new generals…..it's a mess." Arguably one of the worst casualities was Zelgius. He had made many mistakes, but Begnion would never find someone of his skill ever again._

_"Have you been sleeping?"_

_Sanaki scoffed. "Does it look that way, Vika? I have too much to do. And I can't rely on the kindess of Queen Elincia or Micaiah to give me leeway."_

_"I'm sure they would understand-"  
"As people, yes. As a ruler, you must not let personal friendships color your path for your own country. Slavery is one thing, but I can't make the racism disappear over night. I'm sorry."_

_Vika patted the Empress on the head. Normally this would make Sanaki fume, but she was so tired she just gave up._

_"We can help you, okay? The LEA is glad you're doing all you can."_

_"I'm but one person, Vika. Begnion's actions might not ever be forgiven."_

_"…"_

_"But I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make amends to the whole world…."_

XXXXXX

"Geez. The king has softened a bit on Begnion since he knows the Empress has a lot to bear now, but he was twisting her arm on the Senate thing, right?"

"Yeah. Duke Tanas still helped us, so I don't think he'll be locked up forever."

Janaff scoffed. "That guy wasn't like the others, but he's still a wacko."

The two saw Tormod waving down at them so they quickly descended, right in front of a cave. The group quickly looked inside….but the trail ended there.

"Damn. What now?"

Luckily Rolf's arrow was on the ground. Oscar picked it up and felt the dried blood on the tip. "At least we have a visual clue. The wolf that was struck won't have a working eye."

"Not something you can really hide," Janaff pointed out. "All right, the best idea is to check out the next village and see if they stopped by. Nadia, where should we go?"  
"Guess that'd be Sa'bal, right before the Moroz River. It's not too far from Akil!"

* * *

Back at the palace, Mia was resting up after her victorious battle against Rhonda - even her wounds didn't stop the big grin on her face.

"Mia, hold still-"  
"I'm pumped up, Rhys! That was only the beginning! Tomorrow I should challenge someone else to a duel!"

"Maybe we should hold off on that." Rhys held out his Heal staff. "You won't be doing so much training today."

"Aw, that's fine. Make sure you heal Rhonda too, I can't have her getting rusty!"

He couldn't help it. There was always something so charming about the way Mia would get excited for battle, even if she tended to get a little too excited. So he chuckled.

"Hey, what's so funny?"  
"Nothing it's….you're too much sometimes, Mia."  
"Heh! Just the words I'd expect from my white-clad rival!"

Mia held on to that fortune obsessively. Even after meeting other white-clad fighters like Lucia, she was still convinced Rhys was the one it spoke off, despite his lack of fighting skills. He tried to convince her otherwise, but she wouldn't have it. Perhaps in some way it was right. He certainly enjoyed her company.

"Rhys…..why are you staring at me?"

"Um…..a-apologies."

Then Nailah entered the room. "Mia. Are you feeling well?"

"Sure am! Hey, you want to challenge me now?" She sat up, wincing slightly. The very idea sent Rhys into a "please no" panic.

"Maybe you should rest up a bit first….I was wondering if you wished to take a soak in the baths?"

"Oh sure!"

"Excellent. Care to follow me?"

Rhys helped her up, and she eagerly followed Nailah down the hall. Soon they crossed ways with Shinon and Titania.

"Queen Nailah, there's something we-"  
"Titania. Won't you have a quick soak? We'll have plenty of privacy."

She caught the hint, glancing at Shinon. He shrugged.

XXXXXX

"IT'S HUGE!"

The large pool was enough to allow many women, although not so big it looked poorly on Nailah's part. She enjoyed a relaxing bath but it was only fair guests were allowed the same luxury. She and Titania glanced at the water not long before Mia jumped into the water.

"Mia!"

"She seems to be enjoying it."

"Come on in Titania!" Mia waved. "Water's perfect! I'm going to do some laps!  
"You _just_ had a battle!"

Nailah got into the water next, her mighty form practically melting into the gentle water. Before Titania could, however, she had to undo her braid….and she saw that Ena had entered.

"Um….h-hello."  
"Ena. Don't be shy. I invited you as well."

The vice-commander and dragon stepped into the water as well, and they both shivered at the tingling sensation of the water. It was warm, soothing on their weary bones. Nailah smiled at their faces.

"It feels good, doesn't it? I hope you don't mind, we'll have more guests shortly. The men can have their own bath as well."

"Thank you for your continued hospitality, Queen Nailah," Ena said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes. We're alone. A good place to cross sights on what you both know. Why don't you start, Ena?"

Ena blinked and turned to Titania. "The Queen has informed me on your mission. You wish to prevent a civil war by exposing her enemies and revealing the truth about what happened in the Tower of Guidance."

"She _told_ you? But why?"

Nailah closed her eye. "Goldoa knows firsthand the problems that arise when you keep things hidden from the people. I wish not to speak ill of the dead, but Dheginsea's actions have soured beorc-laguz relations in your lands. Here, a union between the two is celebrated, not hated."

"He was trying to avoid Ashera's wrath," said Titania. "A little too focused on the goal, perhaps….how did he resist when two of his children were in Ashnard's hands?"

"It took an unbreakable will," Ena murmured. "Had he acted, Daein would be cinders right now. But I still lament the loss of my beloved Rajaion." She felt her belly. "I can continue his lineage, his and King Kurthnaga's. His father's mistakes weigh heavily on his mind."

"I can only imagine. It was very hard for him to see his father die. Ike was the same way with Commander Greil."

Ena frowned. "Titania, please allow me to assist your group. I do not want Hatari to become Goldoa. My king is counting on me."

"I understand, but there's only so much help we can have. The countries can't be accused of colluding. It could cause disaster."

"Which is why I'm not revealing everything to everyone…for now," Nailah said firmly. "Now then, you have something for me?"

Titania nodded. "Shinon pointed it out. A merchant was talking to a guard, he must've passed the news of our arrival to the thief. They implicated Ramses."

"….."

"I'm sorry, it-"

Nailah cut her off. "You'll need a bit more to go on. The news of your arrival was not a secret to the country, but it is another matter if the minister is plotting something behind my back. The robbery could've been a cover to get the Gallians away from my eye."

"Can you figure out some kind of motive if he is?"

"Like many, he idolized the previous Queen. She is a hero to many in Hatari, and so they would try to compare her successor at every chance. But I am not her. I have to make decisions that she didn't have to. Decisions that could compromise our established way of life."

Both Titania and Ena were wondering about Nike herself. She was important enough to have a statue and city in her honor. What was the full story?

"Hello!"

"E-Excuse us…."

Calil, Lucia, Mist, Leanne, and Amy joined the bath as well. While the small girl was content to have a splash-off against Mia and Mist, Leanne spread out her wings and relaxed at the edge. Titania and Ena spread out, leaving the sage to chat up the Queen.

"What a marvelous bath, Queen Nailah! You certainly know the finer pleasures of life."

"Calil," she greeted. "Have you and your daughter been enjoying my land so far?"

"Ah, but of course," Calil replied appreciatively, "and I certainly plan to return the favor tenfold! Some citizens wanted to see more of my magic. Perhaps a little show to dazzle them?"

"Mm." Nailah was looking at Amy - Lucia was washing her hair for her. "Might I ask you a question about your daughter?"

"Actually, I wanted to do that! I found a mark on her scalp. Proof she's Bran…. _Bonded,_ which is why she survived that little stoning to begin with. How do we do it?"  
" _Do_ it?"

" _Tell_ her. Not that she has any problem with laguz, but it's not something a child can understand so easily. I couldn't bare to see her heart break when she's hardly changed when we're old and gray! ….not that I'm even CLOSE to being gray, mind you."

Nailah seemed to understand her dilemma well. "Bonded are drawn to each other. It's what compelled General Zelgius towards Micaiah, after all. The best option is to expose her to more of the populace. Perhaps she'll feel like she belongs with them."

"But….."  
"Yes?"

"It's _easy_ in Hatari, where beorc and laguz are so close! Beyond the desert, they get ignored, hated, attacked. How could a child get through that?"

"I wouldn't worry. She seems to have plenty of those that care about her. Above all else, she loves you and Largo as her parents. How…..how did you come to adopt her?"

"Ah," Calil frowned. "After the Mad King's war Largo and I were getting all of my things out of Daein so we could settle down in Crimea. Found the poor girl all around in some dirtshack just outside the city! She was so small and didn't know anything. We searched and searched but…..no word on her birth parents. Common sight for them, sadly."

"And she expresses no desire to seek them out?"

"She's _six_ , Queen Nailah. For those that fed her, clothed her, and gave her a happy home….. _those_ are the ones she calls Mommy and Daddy."

Nailah looked at her reflection in the water. "Have you….."

"Hm?"

"…..considered have a child through normal means?"

"Hm! Well, the thought has always been there, but we're all happy as is. Amy might want a brother or sister down the line, and we can think about it then."

It was something she would have to discuss with her own husband. They had no success in conceiving a child of their own, as nature simply didn't allow it. If Calil and Largo could love a child they themselves didn't conceive, then there was no problem with the Queen of Hatari doing the same.

Except.

Wouldn't it only be another point of comparison between her and Nike? One raised a cub of her own, the other had to take someone else's. It didn't sit right with Nailah, although it wasn't like she could ask her mother. Nike was _proud_ of the child she had sired.

And yet, wasn't there the danger of passing on her cursed eye? It was conflicting.

"Excuse me, my friends." Nailah stood up, water trailing down her form. "I think I'll get dressed. Please, take as long as you'd like."

* * *

"Welcome to Wallid's Weapons! Can I help you, my friend?"

Gatrie's offer of joining him in a "hot soak" was perhaps the fastest time Shinon had ever passed on something. Instead he was going to be productive with his time and maybe learn more on whatever shady deal was happening. He stepped into the shop and eyed the bows on the wall. To draw more of Wallid's attention, he looked at each one.

"Ahh, need a new bow, friend?"

"Maybe," Shinon grunted. He took one of the wall and looked it over. "Not bad. Decent grip. Nice size quiver. How much?"

"Shall we say…..1200 gold?"

"Bah." He put it back and looked over the others. "I can get cheaper deals where I'm from. I got a guy, even. Muston. Big guy. Knows how to hook me up."

"Ah well….perhaps I can drop it down a little to 1100?"

"You're not working with me here," the marksman grumbled. "What's your clientele? Laguz and beorc?"

"What else?"

Shinon peeked outside to the streets. "Maybe I can tell them where to get some good deals. Plenty of vendors beyond the desert."

"My friend, I'm only trying to make a living! I cannot just give you the bow."

 _So much for making the guy sweat_ , Shinon thought. He turned around and looked over at some of the accessories - gloves, pieces of armor, etc. Seemed like a modest selection, but there was always something _else_ he could get. So Shinon hatched an idea.

"Hey, uh….got any shoulder guards?"

"Ah, I believe there's some in the back?"

"Go on then, I've got time to kill."

Wallid gestured for him to stay put while he searched his backroom, although Shinon suspected he was going to be overcharged for it as well. Quickly, he went behind the counter and looked for something he could use - a ledger.

"My friend, is there a certain color you want?" Wallid's voice called out.

"Uh, make it bronze! For a kid I know," he explained. Shinon searched the lower shelves until he found a a suspicious black book.

"Kid? Oh dear, do I have a smaller set?"

"Take a look then!" Shinon encouraged, while flipping through the book. _Nothing but sales and expenses, damn it. Wait….._ A small token fell out of the ledger. It had a distinct insignia, but the words engraved were in the Ancient Language. Moving fast, he pocked it and retuned the book.

"Ah, my friend?"

"Yes?" Shinon stepped away from the counter right before Wallid came out.

"I'm afraid I don't have it in a smaller size."

"Eh, what can you do?" He patted his shoulder and headed out. _You've already given me what I needed anyways._

* * *

Pelleas was in a pleasant mood. Waol had been gracious enough to give him all the books he wanted to see on Hatari's religion, its customs, its history. Each page offered another glimpse into the land he wanted to know, although some would take some translation.

_Ah, perhaps one of the Gallians would know?_

So he got up from the library and took a few with him, throwing a grateful glance to the temple affliates. He would soon pass by Salma's recovery room, where Lethe and Ranulf were there….and now Mordecai, who had given her flowers.

"Ah, Sir Pelleas….have you come to visit me as well?"

"Oh dear. I didn't even know the fight ended like this. I was reading up on your country, and it is marvelous." He sat down in chair near her bed. "Are you….alright?"

Salma smiled weakly. "I will be. Thank you again for paying me a visit, Dame Lethe."  
"Hmm…I'm sorry again for going so rough. I wasn't trying to hurt you so much. If it helps, you were a worthy opponent."

"Let us know if there's anything we can do," Ranulf offered.

"Well….I would like to know more about you all. What brings you to Tabayomi specifically? Come to pay your regards to the Goddess? Or merely to introduce your respective lands?"

Pelleas looked at the cover of one book. "You hold the Goddess in high regard."

"Yes. The Goddess blessed us all with life and good fortune. Hatari was able to survive the flood and forge a civilization." Salma thought about her brother's words. "You're our first visitors in a very long time. The Goddess must be sending a sign."

"Could you translate this for me?"  
"Mm?" Salma craned her head to look at the page. " _The eye of darkness. It is a test, those that warp the Goddess's power. They are dangerous. They are unforgivable."_

"Eye? But Queen Nailah has one of those, no? When was this written?" Ranulf wondered.

"The Eye….." Salma looked uncomfortable. "It is a horrible weapon. It turns the user to stone. A simple glance and they are frozen forever."

Pelleas flipped through the book. "Is this whole text there to condemn those with the eye? Are you saying more in Hatari had them?"

"Nobody from where we're from," said Lethe. She looked at Salma for an answer but the Bonded girl turned her head, unable to look at anyone directly. "You're not going to tell us?"

"Father Waol doesn't like us talking about it."

"But we are not him," Mordecai said. "What happened?"

"…..please, it pains me to talk about it. The last head, Father Ibod….." Salma pulled the covers up. "…..it would be best if you all leave me for now. I'm sorry."

"…."

"…"

"Fine," Lethe said. "You don't have to tell us. We're just here to find the person that took my sister's gift."

"Gift…..?" Salma's eyes widened. "You…..lost a gift? In Nike?"

"Yeah…..?"

 _Oh brother, how could you. Foreigner or not, she has family. A sister, like your very own! I must correct this horrific act._ "I might have a lead for you…"

XXXXX

Outside the temple, Ike had to deal with the curse he was always meant to bare - his looks attracting unwanted attention from wide eyed young women. He was only waiting for Soren and watching the clouds go by when one girl rubbed his arm.

"So muscular….what a handsome beorc you are!"

Then another cooed at his strong jawline.

"What a man…"

Then two more were ogling his chest.

"Tell us your secret, beorc mercenary!"  
"You're more chiseled than most men in Hatari!"

Ike wasn't having any of it. "Look, how many times do I need to say I'm not interested? I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm not something to stare at!"

["They bothering you?"]

"Brother Volug!" The girls moved to ogle the wolf instead. "You're looking so handsome today…."

["Opposed to other days? Leave Ike alone, he wants to watch the clouds. Lemme join him."]

A confused Ike watched the girls leave his sight (not before winking at him) and then Volug sat down next to him. He nodded at him.

"What did you even say to them?"

["All it takes it being firm. Trust me, I've had dozens of women drool all over me. After a while it just gets boring. No wonder why you prefer the company of Soren. Maybe Ranulf too?"]

"Uhhh…..I don't understand, but thanks Volug. For everything. Leading us here, being our guide….Nailah must trust you a lot."

He nodded, understanding that much. ["I was the only wolf that went with her to Daein. How are Micaiah and Sothe? They were interesting companions."]

Although Ike couldn't really answer.

["Never mind."]

"One thing I don't get is…..Rafiel taught your whole country the modern language. Everyone speaks it fine, but you're the one with trouble. Don't you spend all the time with him and Nailah?"

"It…..hard."

Ike nodded. "I get it, it's not easy learning a new language. Maybe….you can try teaching me the ancient one?"

Volug looked lost.

"Well….it's something we beorc don't know what to do thanks to differences. Maybe if we knew, beorc and laguz can be closer."

["Maybe. It's not worth the trouble. People are too stupid to try to work their differences out."]

"…..Right."

["Queen Nailah was right to pick you, Ike. She thinks you're interesting. I do too."]

"….?"

"You…..me…friends," he said instead.

"Thanks, Volug. You're quiet, but it's nice to hang around you. Um, If that makes any sense."

["I am the life of the party, they say."]

"Hello Volug," Soren greeted, carrying a few books of his own. "Ike, I've learned a lot from the people here. How they revere the Goddess, their beliefs….we haven't found the thief but there's many angles we can approach this from." He handed one of them to Ike, who tried to read one of them. "Volug, has the Queen been to the tree in the past?"

["Of course she has."]

"It's rhetorical."

["Rhe-what?"]

Soren shook his head. "Let's just say I'm interested in speaking with Queen Nailah again. Outside of that….it took all my strength just to ignore that naïve fool, Pelleas."

"What did he do?" Ike asked. He watched the way Soren made sure no one was listening, that he looked….almost afraid to tell him. "Let's head out. We'll be back, Volug."

["If you say so…."]

So Soren and Ike headed back to the spot where Lethe had her battle, just on the outskirts of the town. Soren looked frustrated, the way his hand was clenching. His mind was racing. But keeping things hidden was something he used to do. Above all else, he trusted Ike with the truth.

"Well?"  
"Ike…..you're familiar with Lady Almedha, right?"

"That's…..Kurthnaga's sister." Ike leaned against the tree and rested his sword next to it. "She's Pelleas's mother, I think."

"No. She's not _his_ mother."

"….."

"Because he's not a Branded. Or Bonded. Ugh, whatever you wish to call it. He's just a beorc that was fooled. Because he's terribly naïve."

"Wait….are you saying she's….. _your_ mother?"

Soren laughed bitterly. "My mother. What a combination of words I never would say. A foolish dragon laguz that was tempted by one of the most infamous men in the history of Tellius."

"…."

"Say it, Ike. You know who it is!" He spun around, nostrils flared. "That unholy combination sired me into this world! A world where I was ignored and called names. People threw things at me. They wanted me _dead._ "

Ike stayed silent.

"The Mad King himself is in my blood, Ike. Do you realize what that feels like? Do you realize the consequences if it were known to the world?!"

"Soren, calm do-"  
"I will not _calm down!_ " he took a step closer. "All this time. All the time we spent fighting and planning against Daein, for months! And how easy we were able to move on from their problems, not knowing all this time…..I was the heir, not Pelleas!"

The truth was making Soren pant ever so slightly.

"Of course that woman couldn't tell the difference between me and him. Is that anymore difference my life was a mistake?"

"It's not a mistake," Ike retorted. "Me, Mist, the whole company…..and my father….you're one of _us_. No amount of blood in the world can change that."

"You don't understand, Ike." The sage looked to the ground. "This makes me the true heir to Daein. It's something Micaiah's enemies will use against her."

"Then they're just trading one mixed blood for another, aren't they?"

"That doesn't matter. Because I'm his direct son…..they can always say _I'm_ meant to rule and not her. I don't _want_ to be a part of Daein, Ike." Soren clutched his head. "I want nothing to do with that country. Someone like me….doesn't belong there."

"Right. You belong with us, Soren." Ike put a hand on his tactician's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in at once. It's not really something I can process either."

Soren leaned his head on Ike. "I wish Pelleas never told me."

"Well, I guess we have to figure out if Micaiah even knows. If Pelleas told you, then he had to have gotten it from Almedha, which means Ena and Kurthnaga probably know."

"Oh no…." Soren pulled away…..and looked up into Ike's eyes. "This makes me Dheginsea's kin as well."

"First Daein and now Goldoa…."

"Great. A political hot potato. This is what happens when people think with their netheregions and not their brains."  
"You think either knew?"

"Ashnard? Of course not, he only cared about those who were strong. He used his brother-in-law as a _pet._ Dheginsea? …..who knows. If he was content to make people like me suffer for centuries, then he's arguably the worst of the two."

"Soren…if it helps…..my father….he never thought little of you. He trusted you. And I think he knew the truth as well. At least about the mixed blood. Just a feeling."

Soren sighed. "Ike…..what are we even doing? This isn't mercenary work. This is political work. On the same caliber of escorting a lost Crimean princess to safety."  
"You want to give up?"

"…no. We don't turn down requests once we've taken them. I…just need some time on my own. We should rendezvous with the others, see if we have any leads…..and head back to the Queen."

"Soren….."

But the Commander didn't chase after his ally. What could he even do? Could the company even keep it a secret from the rest of the world?

["Ike. Your friend ran off?"]

"Oh, Volug…..Soren had to take a walk." He looked at Nailah's servant. Volug nodded, then looked in the direction where Soren was headed.

"You…..the Queen….." Volug put two fingers together. "….same."

 _"Huh?_ How do you figure?"

"You…..hard…..decisions. Carry…weight…..of people. Care for someone…..softer….smaller. Work….too hard."

Ike looked ahead…and for a second, he was back to where it all started. A young ranger training with wooden swords with his dear father, him scolding him for being late, watching as his father gave orders confidently and how everyone followed them without question.

**_"Ike? Stay back!"_ **

And how his last order to him was right before his untimely demise.

**_"S-Stop! You will not touch my son!"_ **

He tried to save him, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

**_"I need you to take care of everything….the company….Mist…."_ **

He and the rest of the company had visited the grave shortly before their trip. It had been over three years now, but the wound still felt raw. One glance at Volug reminded him that he was not with his father. He was the leader now. And he still had a mission.

"I learned it all from my father. I guess the Queen became who she is now thanks to her mother?"

Volug nodded.

"Y'know, Volug…..I don't think you've told us how you became her servant. It's normal for Nailah to trust Rafiel…..a heron and her own husband…..what makes you special in her eyes?"

"She…"

"Mm?"

"She…..save life." He pointed at himself. "She…..didn't….have to." But unfortunately for Ike, Volug didn't provide anymore for that. It would be a story for another time.

* * *

Sa'bal.

It was Akil's local neighbor with the same amount of plots and farmland. The hot sun toiled those who worked in the fields, but it was honest work, and it was necessary work. The people were used to simple lives…..until news of a danger spread.

_"The Queen will be bringing outsiders to the country very soon. Hear my words, brothers and sisters, and listen well. For years we have been isolated, free of struggle…..because the desert kept away any danger. Her actions will undermine that very ideal!"_

The wolf that told them was one of history. One with prestige.

" _Ask yourselves one very question. Is it fair she gets to play fast and loose with our borders when she willingly left Hatari?"_

So when the new faces showed up in the village, the denizens remembered the speech well. Who was the most dangerous? The one with black wings? The one with some strange creature he rode on?

"Hey Nadia, aren't you coming?"

"Umm…about that…" Her ears drooped again. "There's some bad blood between Akil and Sa'bal. It wouldn't be the best idea if I-"  
"NADIA! How dare you bring outsiders here?!"

The village leader was a wolf woman with stunning muscle definition and a wicked farmer's tan. The only point of connection she seemed to have with the younger wolf was…..her blonde hair.

"A-Auntie Doreen, I can explain…."

"Auntie?" Janaff looked the leader over. "You're related to Nelly, ma'am?"

Doreen's red eyes seemed to burn at the mention of her kin. "Of course that two-timing crustbucket would try to ruin MY land. You have two choices, outsiders. Turn around right now and never come back…..or we'll be forced to have ya in captivity."

"What?!" They all looked at Nadia, who tried to smooth things out.

"Auntie, they're good people. They protected our village from ruffians!"  
"Ruffians that only started attacked once THEY came! It's no-man's land now, Nadia, and I'm doin' my part to protect Sa'bal!"

"That's maggots, and you know it! _They_ introduced me to the King himself! You'd really turn away the King's friends?"

The mention of Rafiel seemed to calm Doreen down….slightly. "King or not, he's not welcome either if he brings more of them."

"How dare you! What kind of Hatarian are you?"

Of course, Nadia had said too much, and Doreen delivered a solid punch to her face, knocking the poor girl down. Nadia's body trembled from the pain, but her great aunt wasn't going to back down.

"Nelly's made you too soft in Akil, girlie…"

"HEY!" Tormod ran to her defense. "You can't just attack her! When she's your own family!"

"Don't be coming in here like you understand our country!" Doreen yelled. "Akil and Sa'bal have been enemies for over 300 years, started back when my daddy was scammed by my cousin's daddy-"  
"L-Lies! Great-grandpa was the one who got scammed!"  
"That's just what Nelly _told_ you, stupid girl! Now get out of here!"

Tormod grinded his teeth, but Muarim pulled him back. "We're sorry, ma'am. We were just trying to find those who attacked Akil…..when it had _children._ You have those, right? What if it was Sa'bal?"

"Hmph," she turned away. "Ever stop to think why it was attacked in the first place? Maybe you should go running back to your Queen. At least she'd keep _you_ safe."

"She's here now, so why does it matter?" Nadia breathed, trying to stand back up. "Hatari is just as safe as it always was!"

"If you believe that…." Doreen glanced hatefully at Oscar, Janaff, Vika, Tormod, and Muarim. Bird laguz. Beast laguz. Two beorc. All not Hatarian. "Then you're more naive than I thought. Now scram!"

"C'mon, Nadia," Oscar helped her up. "It's time we go back anyways. Nelly might be worried about you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered pitifully. "I….just wanted to help….."

"We're not done here, lady!" Tormod declared as the group filed out of the village. "We're not threats!"

"Words are just words! You want to change my mind, you prove it to me and the whole country!"

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of parts I really liked how they turned out. And of course I only gave you a summarized version of Volug's story, I do plan to properly flashback how he and Nailah met and how/when/why she ended up saving his life. He's a man of mystery...
> 
> See ya next time!


	12. The Three Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two traveling groups head back to Nike and discuss their trips. Spotlight shines on Hatari's three most famous faces.  
> (I went back and editted the scene where Lethe got robbed. I got confused and thought beasts suffered the darkness limitation, but those are the birds. )

In one town in Hatari, there was a certain wolf sleeping in his cot. There was a difficulty with carrying himself - his mighty and build form contrasted with the need to lay low and discreet. However long he could've slept was dashed by a gentle-looking brunette wolf.

"Ah, wake up, wake up."

"Hmm….what?" His red eyes saw her before anything else. "Amereth, is there something wrong?"

Her hair long and fair, her eyes the color of emeralds. To those who knew her, she was considered to be one of the most beautiful Hatarians in the land. She took the other wolf's hand and placed it on her belly.

"I felt it kick again."

"Why it? We already know it's going to be a boy, wise and strong, just like his father."

"Mushala, please!" Amereth giggled. The two nuzzled their noses together, but Mushala stood up to see what time of it was. Sleep was essential to keep his strength up, but too much of it would cost him time. "Oh, you're going out….?"

"Just to check up on things."

"Don't you have any time to spare with me….?" Her eyes had a suggestion behind them. As tempting as it was, Mushala had to decline with a chuckle.

"Sorry. But I won't be long."

XXXX

For many months, Dra had been fortified as the base of operations for Mushala. Day after day, month after month - it took time to make it secure. As strong as he was, his power of words was even greater, and even those hesitant began to see what he had been preaching.

_"The Queen has abandoned us! All for the world outside….can you truly trust her and her motives? And now, she wishes to bring in outsiders? No doubt to corrupt the land!_

He was no fool. He would not allow himself to strike at the wrong time. But he could not cement his ideals if he did not defeat the Queen once and for all.

_"When they arrive, you'll see them. Maybe some beorc, maybe some laguz. But do not be fooled. They nothing of our way of life. What reason do they have to be here?"_

No, first he would have to see these outsiders for himself.

There was a distinct way in the way he walked. Strong, firm, and unyielding, yet filled with caution. He had cut his black hair short (Amereth preferred it that way) and his scars - some even on his own face - suggested he was a wolf that saw many battles. Perhaps that was the common ground he and the Queen shared, so there was a begrudging respect for her skill at most. However, there was one thing that made him uneasy to battle her.

Her eye.

Sure, she was a woman of fairness and pride, and would not permit to use it against one she was battling through traditional means.

But Mushala knew she still had the power to _use_ it. And if she was locked into a corner, what then?

"Aw, turn that frown upside down, Mushala, I'm sure it's a boy!"  
"Templar."

Tall and with a big grin, she was Templar Ipsut - a laguz tasked with residing over the eastern region, beyond the river crossing. Her fur and ears were the color of autumn, and she was often quick with a joke.  
There were two more just like her, but unfortunately neither had been lulled to the other side…. _yet._

"What news do you have for me?"

"Well my mole says they arrived the other day. From all sorts of lands!"

But of course. Nailah did make her intentions known. She knew she couldn't really keep them a secret.

"How long will they be here?"

"Not sure. Could be weeks, could be months."

Mushala was a careful thinker. "Enough time to for our culture to be readily apparent. I can only imagine how many people will trip over themselves bowing to these foreign faces."

"Apparently…..two are of the King's own kin."

"Ipsut-"

"Mushala, your quarrel is with Nailah. Could even someone like you _dare_ raise a hand to harm her husband? Not only do you incur her wrath, you lose support. He's very popular in Hatari for a reason."

"Don't you see that he is a symptom of the Queen's shifting priority? When he was by himself, it didn't matter - he found a home in Hatari. I cannot dismiss all he's done for us. But at the same time, teaching the modern language? And having family? Like a weed in a garden, it spreads and spreads."

Ipsut clicked her tongue. "Do what you wish. He is perhaps the only leverage you have."

It was true. Organizing a revolt didn't happen overnight. The best option was to force the Queen's hand to exepidate the process. If Rafiel was in danger, Nailah would tear through mountains to save him.

"Nailah has wasted her own blood on him." Mushala looked in the direction of his own abode. "The blood of Nike herself, the hero of Hatari. Over 20 years and still no one to continue her legacy? I've already done half of the work. She disgraces her mother with what she has done. She left because of the outside world's poison influence."

"Save the words for her. What will you do?"

"Make sure your troops are ready. That's what _you_ will do."

* * *

"Your Highness! The King has returned!"

Mid-afternoon, a reasonable time of arrival. From her balcony, Nailah was able to spot Rafiel easy - his blonde hair and white robes - in the center of formation. And true to the terms of the contract, Boyd and Rolf were with him. But what of the others? Something must've happened. So Nailah greeted them when they returned to the palace.

"At ease," she told the guards. "Rafiel, it's been a day. Did you enjoy your trip to Akil?"

"Enjoy is one such word, but I'm afraid matters are little more complicated, my Queen."

"Very well then, let us discuss such matters."

Without another word, she dismissed Rolf, Boyd, and Ulki. Rafiel thought at first they would go to the throne room, where Ramses had greeted him back, but Nailah took another turn towards their sleeping quarters.

"Nailah?"

"Just follow me. A Queen talking alone with her King is not an unusual sight."

They re-convened to the room where Nailah closed the balcony door. After a minute, she turned to Rafiel to hear his findings.

"Er…yes. When we went to Akil, things seemed so grand and beautiful….until a group of rogues attacked. It was only a bonfire, Nailah, but there were children around!" Rafiel's tone was filled with grief.

"Were they any casualities?"

"No, mercifully. Boyd and the others did a fantastic job in fighting them off, and much to my relief, they didn't kill anyone either. But I cannot sleep well knowing other villages could face the same fate. The others set out to see if they could find clues."

Nailah shook her head. "My absence has made too many people bold. Perhaps it was a tactic to imitate the population. A sign that things are not how they should be. Associating my reign with fear and uncertainty."

"Please, Nailah, war is an ugly thing. I don't want it here." Rafiel closed his eyes. "I've seen too much of it."

"I know, my love, that is why we're working the Greil Mercenaries. Shinon and Titania found reason to suspect Ramses of foul play."

"A mole?" Rafiel asked.

"I anticipated something like this. I'll keep something to distract him. Hopefully Ike found a lead in Tabayomi."

"Oh….our allies will start to question your actions if things are not so transparent. There's much you did not tell them."

Nailah went into a box….and pulled out a small hourglass.

"Hm?"

"In matters like this, to be accused of collusion only gives my foes legitimacy. Hence the need to operate under the radar. I could've told Ike and Soren all they needed to know about Tabayomi. But…" Nailah flipped the hourglass over so the sand could fall, grain by grain. "if they learn it on their own, they can form their own conclusions free from my words. Piece by piece, the story becomes clearer and clearer."

"I think…..I have a way to dissuade the dissenters."

"Hm?"

"Reyson and Leanne have shared the same cruel fate I have. To cause a civil war brings all three of us pain. Herons grow weak at the sight of conflict. And there was one night that started it all…."

Nailah's eye went wide at what he was implying.

"Absolutely n-"  
"Nailah, it is part of the truth we're trying to spread. We're _survivors._ Survivors of what happens when people think far too impulsively. The people have known I was alone, but seeing other herons makes them realize I was more than a person without a home. I had a past."

"Reyson and Leanne are important to you. I cannot face Tibarn or Naesala if something happens to either. Think about what you're saying."

"I'm saying I refuse to give those who attack an innocent village the right to do anything they wish."

"….sit, Rafiel." Nailah put the hourglass away. "I overheard what you said to Volug in the garden yesterday."

This made the heron's strong words pull back significantly. At once he lowered his gaze, unable to look at her. But he did sit besides her.

"Please, look at me."

"…."

"Rafiel…..the demise of the herons remains one of the darkest moments of history. It is your duty to always remember it, for the consequences must not be forgotten. But when I found you, you were on the verge of dying yourself. In the back of your mind…..not knowing your siblings were still alive….what would happen if you were to perish?"

"…"

Nailah answered for him: "In your dying moments, you would've thought the clan to be lost forever. But you _survived_ nonetheless. There is no shame in survival! You were not fit enough to cross the desert again."

"But I shouldn't have waited so long," he murmured. "What if Father died? Then I would be burdened with the knowledge that I had a _chance_ to see him again."

"Your father is alive nonetheless," Nailah said. "Tibarn protected him. In fact, it was only because the three of you were together that it lifted up his spirits."

"I…..suppose….."

"You compare yourself to him, it seems. Please, answer me honestly…..do you think you're not worthy to be called King?"

Rafiel had heard enough of the word. He stood up and finally, decided to look his wife in the eye.  
_"No_. What kind of King leaves his kingdom? What kind of King lets a civil war start to brew? And what kind of King can't perform the duty of continuing his lineage? Lorazieh of the herons would face none of these difficulties. He lived in Serenes his whole life. All his people loved him. He had _four_ children!"

"…."

"Ah, Nailah, I didn't mean to-"

"No." Nailah's voice was calm, but he could sense the emotions underneath the mask. "You're right. I've been your wife all these years and still I have not given you a child. I am a wolf, and you are a heron. Perhaps the Goddess has cursed our union for a reason."

"Don't say that, please." Rafiel took her hands. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"You are the man. Clearly, it is my soiled womb." Nailah looked away from him. "But you're not alone in the shadow of your own flesh and blood, Rafiel. Everywhere I look, Nike's face looms over me. I have to face all of the challenges she didn't have to. Just….like _you_."

The two were silent for a long time. Rafiel wanted to do anything to lift her spirits once more, but he wanted patiently until she spoke again.

"I would never imply my pain is equal or even half of yours, Rafiel. If you think you're unworthy of being like your father, then I view myself as being unworthy of being like my mother."

"Then it's only fair we share the pain. As husband and wife."

Nailah looked up at him.

"The only solution is to continue working together, Nailah. There's a lot of concerns we have, but ensuring Hatari's stability is something we'll do first."

"Yes…..I want the future to be bright and peaceful. No more wars."

"No more wars," he repeated. And finally, the two embraced each other once more. Rafiel was sure he felt Nailah's tears moisten his clothes, but it gave him such warmth to know she would always confide in him. And him, the same.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mosha-

"So they're safely in the capital?"

"It's where the Queen took them, sir. We haven't heard anything, so I would assume they're alright."

He was the templar hailing over the western region, a beorc known for his expert swordplay. Wise. Able to sniff out deceit. But Jabare often unnerved people due to his dead looking face. He had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Queen Nailah's visitors must be treated with the absolute amount of care, Menes."  
"Yes sir!" said his subordinate. "Two of them are related to the King, even!"

"Hmm…"

"TEMPLAR! THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE!" someone shouted. Jabare grabbed his sword and headed out.

XXXXX

"Out of the way, out of the way," he drawled, poking his way through all the guards. At their feet was another swordsman, bound by rope.

"Hello," the stranger greeted. "Is this Hatari?"

"It is. But I've never seen YOU before." Jabare pointed his sword at the stranger's head. "State your business."

"Hmh…well, I was trying to visit this place. Your Queen gave an invitation."

"An invitation?" Jabare told the others to stand down. "Do you have someone to vouch for you?"

"Er…..one of your own, you mean?"

"Aye. I'm not going to waste the Queen's time for the chance that you're lying. You came alone, crossing the Desert of Death? How on earth didn't you die?"

The other guards dragged the stranger up rather roughly, but he still kept his polite demeanor. "Well it was certainly more intense then Gran, but I was determined to see if the place was real." He matched Jabare in height. And he had a very distinct spiked head of green hair. "And…..it's more beautiful than I imagined….."

Jabare watched the stranger carefully. How mystified he was when the visitor was overcome with such emotion. He started to laugh, very loudly…..and yet, tears were falling.

"Are you right in the head?"

"It's real! Hahahaa…the land of beorc and laguz…..it's _real_! Please, you have to let me see this land for myself! I mean no harm! Shall I surrender my sword as leverage?"

At his hip, the Vague Katti hung gracefully. It looked quite impressive, but the Templar would need more than a weapon. He inspected the stranger's clothes. "You're cut up. Did you run into bandits?"

"Hm? Well yes, they wouldn't leave me alone. Doubly so when I explained where I was going. Tiger laguz, if I remember correctly. I had no interest in fighting them….hmm, perhaps they're still on my trail…."

Jabare turned him around. "Then that is your test."

XXXXXXX

Soon the two men were at the desert's edge, waiting for said bandits. He untied the stranger, but in that same movement he pressed his sword to the green-haired man's neck. He wasn't a beorc, no…..he was definitely a Bonded.

"Still don't trust me? That's fair. Excellent speed, I must say!"

"You are an odd one, um…..?"

"Stefan. I'm of the mixed blood."

"Here they approach, _Stefan_. If you wish to enter Hatari and prove yourself to the Queen, then fight for our land."

Jabare released Stefan and urged him forward. Hesistantly, the swordsman kept walking and walking until he was range of familiar faces….Hell and Death, with their crew.

"You! Now we've got you!"

"Tell me, gentlemen…..why are you following me? Do you wish to visit Hatari as well?"

"Heck yeah we do!" said Hell. "Think of the loot in such a place! It's probably some backwater dump! I don't know why that damned wolf was determined to stop us!"

"Of course, what does some parentless, no name, _Branded_ know about anything like that?" Death snarled. "Maybe we should put you out of your misery."

"….I'll give you one fair warning. Turn around, and never come back."

As expected, the bandits just laughed.

"This guy's a bigger idiot than I realized! What a chump!"

"Branded folks are dumber than rocks, ya know!"

"Please….. _leave._ I can't let you harm such a wonderful place." Stefan drew his blade. "It doesn't deserve to face the rest of the world's hatred. Do you know what I saw? _Do you?!"_

"Uhhh…"  
"I saw laguz and beorc children playing tag with each other. Where in Tellius could I see such a thing? It's beautiful, and I only saw it for a minute or two. I've been waiting for this, so please….I impore you to leave before things get rough."

As expected, the bandits transformed and all rushed him. Stefan closed his eyes. Better if he saved his eyesight for pleasant things.

 _Here he comes…._ Jabare thought. But Stefan proved to be more than just an eccentric stranger. He moved, both gracefully and accurately, to cut each bandit (whom were already wounded from Volug) with his sharp sword until all were laid on the ground, bleeding.

"You…..damned parentless….."

"I warned you," Stefan said solemnly. "This place shall not be harmed." And he turned around to get back to the Templar. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Did I pass?"

Jabare said nothing. He walked past Stefan, over to the wounded bandits.

"Who…..are…."  
"He was kind enough to give you all mercy. For scum like you that would call a Bonded such hateful words, I offer no such prize."

Their lives were over in mere seconds. When the deed was done, Jabare sheathed his blade and headed over to Stefan.

"B….Bonded? What is that?"

"What do you mean? That is what you are. Mixed blood. The union between a laguz and beorc represents a relationship that transcends nature. Hatari has a lot of them."

"Oh…..!" Stefan dropped to his knees. "Then it's truly paradise…..thank you!"

"For what, Stefan? That was only the _first_ test. Come, back to town before nightfall arrives."

* * *

When nightfall did arrive, Ike and the others arrived back in the capital. The guards shined a torch in front of the mercenary leader.

"Ah, Sir Ike! Welcome back! Your companion Oscar came back earlier. The rest of your company is waiting for you."

"Um, thanks." Soren, Volug, Pelleas, Jill, Lethe, Mordecai, and Ranulf all returned as well. "…..We'll catch up later, everyone. C'mon Soren."

XXXXX

Imagine their shock when Mia had found them, and specifically led them into Nednav's house - where the other GMs were.

"Uhhhh what is this, Mia?"

"Aw don't worry, Nednav said we could hang out here. He's a good guy, he respects privacy! He's doing a night watch right now!" She was still bandaged from her fight with Rhonda.

"Well we are alone for the time being," Soren observed. He covered the windows. "So let's recap on everything before we head back into the palace for dinner and sleep. Oscar, why did the guards mention you came back alone?"

"You see….."

Oscar, Rolf, and Boyd explained what happened on their own trip. Ike and Soren filled in the details about what happened in Tabayomi, and Titania finished things off with what Shinon had found.

"There's more to be discovered in this country, it seems." Rhys gave everyone a cup of tea. "What did this Father Ibod do that had Salma so worried?"

"I don't know, she didn't want to talk about it," Ike replied. "But we think it's connected to the Evil Eye. There's a good reason why Nailah didn't spell everything out for us."

"But Ike, she has one too," said Mist. "That means she definitely has bad memories of this Ibod guy!"

"Come to think of it…..we haven't seen anyone else with that eye," Titania pointed out. "No one in either town saw them too. Perhaps….Queen Nailah is the only one left?"

"Enough eye talk," Shinon butted in. "We're not here to have a history lesson, we're here to fulfill our contract." He placed Wallid's token on the table. "This is proof of a larger network at play. Whatever rebels are lurking in the shadows, this is their symbol. I'll bet those wolves in Akil had the same thing."

"But we need someone to decode it….."  
"Why not Volug?" Rolf suggested. "Think about it. He's someone the Queen trusts, and he doesn't say much to begin with."

"Uh huh. And you're forgetting he can't speak more than a sentence of our own language?" Shinon gave him a look.

"Oh….."

Ike pocketed the token. "It's a start. And tomorrow, we'll know where to go next - to track down Salma's brother."

* * *

Jill's wyvern was happy to see her once she entered the courtyard. The scaled beast flew over to her and nuzzled her face.

"Ah, boy, I missed you too….how are you feeling? Oh Prince Reyson, I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing for a friend." Reyson smiled. "But really, you should thank Mist and my sister as well. This creature needs some time, but soon he'll be able to fly again."

"Thank you!"

The heron bide both farewell, right as Zihark managed to catch up with her and Pelleas.

"You're back! How was Tabayomi?"

"Oh, Zihark….." Pelleas was flipping through all of his notes. "It's beautiful, simply beautiful. A culture where beorc and laguz are equals….something you can only dream of in Daein! We should go back there again with you!"  
"Sounds good to me." Zihark sat on a step. "This country…I wish I knew about it sooner. She….she would've been happy here."

Jill frowned. "Your old girlfriend, you mean?"

"…..yeah. I've been spending the day in Nike, trying to take everything in. Look at all the Bonded. It's not something they fear. Laguz and beorc are good friends with each other…maybe I should just stay here."

"Stay?" Jill sat down next to him. "Zihark, you can't do that. We're supposed to go back to Daein when the trip is over. We're vassals for the Queen."

"I know, and she's one too - a symbol of laguz-beorc relations - but I'm not a knight, remember? Perhaps Micaiah would understand. As kind as she is….it will take a long time before she can change Daein for the better."

"Zihark, you…" Jill looked to Pelleas, hoping he'd say something. The sage only sat down on the other side and clasped his hands together. They both had the same look in their eyes. " _No!_ Pelleas, you cannot stay here either!"

"After what I've done, I don't deserve to be in its court. Micaiah only took me in as a gesture of good will. Don't you see? It's a microscale of what the world should be! Is equality not what the leaders of the world are striving towards?"

"You're only trading one prejudice for another," Jill said sharply. "Something happened to those with the eye, and we should know their history before we make decisions to _stay_ here!"

"You're saying it's not perfect?"

"It's _not_ , Zihark." Jill leaned in. "Ike told us why he's really here - to stop a civil war. It's like every other country, with its own problems it must overcome. Don't abandon your friends in Daein."

"….."

"As for you-" she began, pointing a finger at Pelleas. "Stop self-pitying yourself. You told Micaiah you could do this, and she placed her trust in you. For all that she's done for you, you'd give up so easily?"

"….I….."

Jill got closer. "Or do you want what Izuka said about you to be true? You wanted to prove yourself. The only way you can do that…..is if you come back to the Queen."

"…..me…the no-name orphan….?" Pelleas muttered.

"No. You, the noble _statesman._ Tell him, Zihark." Jill looked around. "Zihark? Where did you go?"

* * *

He had moved to the garden, where he could be alone with his thoughts. Although Jill had a good point, did he really have the same obligation as Pelleas?

_"All these years, and you've never found another?"_

Zihark couldn't believe it. Was he really hearing her voice? He only saw the flowers and foilage. "Hello?"

 _"You're just using this place as an excuse to hide, aren't you?"_  
"That's not true. But why should I stay in Daein?"

The voice spoke again. _"Because you can help change it for the future. So someone like you can love someone like me."_

"But….." Zihark kept seeing her face. "I don't want someone else. I wanted you. We were happy together. I don't want to keep remembering that you're gone."

_"And yet, you're imagining my voice right now?"_

"I…..stop!" The swordsman was lost. "If you really want me to happy, you'd let me stay in a place where the love wouldn't be hated!"

_"You're right."_

"I….am?"

_"It wouldn't be hated here, but you'd have hate for a different reason….all those people you're letting down in Daein. You hate what it is, but you want to change it. You can't do that if you're avoiding it."_

"And what? Say I bring back some wolf friends to Daein. They'll just be treated like savages."

"You're fishing for excuses."

"I am not!"

Then he heard some rustling sounds. His heart racing, he turned around to the source but luckily, it wasn't an apparition - it was Vika. She looked at him rather strangely.

"You're….talking to yourself, Zihark? That's weird."  
"I wasn't, I…..thought I heard the voice of someone I knew," he explained. It seemed she was done lecturing him, but for how long? "W-What's wrong?"

"Ah, I was just trying to find you for dinner. C'mon."

"Right, right…."

Vika looked at him again. "What's her name?"

"Huh? How did you know it was a woman?"

"You were talking about happiness and love. But if you're not like that, then that's OK too. Although Muarim says that's not usually my business."

"….I…..had an old girlfriend, you see. She was a laguz." Zihark scratched the back of his head. "And we….we loved each other. But you know how the people are. They weren't fond of the relationship. Name calling, throwing rocks…..she just couldn't take it anymore. I tried to brush it off, but it really got to her."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Vika patted his shoulder. "We all get dumped all the time. Plenty of cats or birds out there."

"No."

"No?"

Zihark looked up at one of the tree branches. "Found her dangling from one, on one rainy day that's burned into my mind forever."

"D-Dangling?" Vika followed his sight. Her stomach turned over. "You don't mean…."

"Yeah. I do. For weeks and weeks after it happened…..it just gave me nightmares. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I even thought about joining her."

"No!"

"Well I tried….the rope broke. Lying in the dirt…..I realized then and there I couldn't go out like that. I had to keep living. For her sake."

"Zihark…..you can't be serious." Vika looked him over. "Does Micaiah know? How about Sothe?"

"You think I've _told_ people about this? Muarim knows about her, but I kept the details vague. Being in this country….it just makes think about what could've been. So why go back to where it all happened?"

 _So you only told me….._ "Well…..how can you really move on if you can't stop thinking about it?" Vika had never seen the swordsman look so defeated. He looked on the verge of breaking down, but he was forcing himself to keep it together.

_"How do I stop thinking about it?"_

Unfortunately, Vika didn't know. But she knew she wanted to help him.

* * *

Another delectable feast came and went for the travelers. It was now their third day in Hatari, with everyone back together again. With all they had seen, they had needed some reprieve.  
But.

As they ate, Ramses noticed the missing ingredient - it was _quieter._ Less excited. Clearly they all something to mull over, and why not? One group went to Akil, the other Tabayomi. Hatari had so much to offer, but the real question was…what had they discovered?

_Ten. Ten mercenaries hired to watch over these envoys? Wouldn't it make more sense for them to each have their own band? This Ike is associated with them all…._

His eyes darted over to the leader, whom was preoccupied with a piece of meat.

_Appearances are deceiving. He certainly cannot be a simpleton if he commands respect from these individuals….it's not a fair pool, however. Seven beorc and one Bonded? No laguz? Why serve the interests of those laguz nations, then? Hmm…._

"Um, I hope all of you are enjoying the feast!" he exclaimed. "Have you given thought to where you wish to go next?"

"Let them enjoy their food, Ramses. No need for prattle," Nailah said.

_Damn it. I was aiming for a head start._

However, still caught up in his own musings, he didn't notice Nailah glance at Volug….who nodded immediately.

"Well, if you're planning to travel more throughout the country, you might cross into another Templar's region."

"Templar?" Mist asked after wiping her mouth. "What are those?"

"I suppose 'general' is a similar term you would use? Three renowned individuals that preside over the three regions - west, north, and south. It's a balancing act. Each region is divided by the Moroz River. For symbolic purposes, one is a beorc, one is a laguz, and one is a Bonded."

"Their names would be….?" Calil looked intrigued. "Don't leave us hanging on famous faces like that!"

"Very well. Jabare is to the west, Ipsut to the east, and to the north…."

* * *

Said Templar was not the first choice people had for the position. They wanted his teacher, someone more experienced for the job. But he had passed on, leaving him….a boy from the village of Tamak, to rise up the ranks. With time, he ascended to the position. He would make his teacher proud.

"Templar Yoh! We require your judgement!"

Unfortunately, there was a hiccup.

"Yeah, yeah…." He pulled off the covers and had to forcibly disengage the three women that wanted to have carnal relations with him. With his straw-colored hair wrapped in a ponytail to the handsome face to the toned muscles he used for combat, Yoh attracted a LOT of fans. "I must be going, ladies."

"Please Templar!"

"Make love to us…."

"Don't leave us!"

"Oh, the Goddess is practically begging me to resume this task! But what leader could I be If I leave everything up to those troops out there?"

He enjoyed the position a little _too_ much.

XXXX

But still, he was able to carry out his duties. Once he managed to find some clothes and climb down the vines of his wondrous treehouse, he was led by his subordinates through the clearing. Eventually - perhaps the only high-rank woman in his region that _didn't_ care for his looks - one of his most dependable captains greeted him.

"Templar Yoh."

"Cleo. What do you have for me? I was the middle of a vigorous training session."

"Yes," she said with slight sarcasm, "I can smell it on you. Anyways, we managed to round up some contraband with a target to match." She presented a bound laguz and some circulation papers.

"Hmmm…"

"Do your worst, Templar, dog of the Queen!" the prisoner shouted. "I've heard many rumors about her. It is only a matter of time! Time before the outside world destroys us all!"

"Well this is not the outside world, it is Hatari, my friend." Yoh noticed the ensigna on the papers. All propaganda against Nailah. " _Down with The Betrayer Queen, Long Live Hatari?_ Certainly a mouthful. But I must thank you for this."

"You'll never….take me alive!"  
"Templar, he's going to-"

But the offender bit his tongue off right before he could be probed for more information. He shot the Templar a condescending look as soldiers tried to stop the blood flow and ultimately his death. They would not be successful. Yoh sighed and motioned for them to dispose of the corpse.

"Always a way to complicate things, eh Cleo?"

"It seems so, sir."

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid this Hatari map I made in paint, but now I have to edit last chapter to make some geographical sense. I think creating one is the key to building this world. And now we finally have Lethe, Mordecai, and Ranulf in Heroes. C'mon! Volug and Rafiel next!
> 
> Anyways to talk about some elephants:
> 
> 1) The Mordecai/Stefan support in PoR says laguz tribes cannot crossbreed. It is a sad fact, but I'd rather stay as true to the lore as I can, plus you can see the contrast in this Mushala individual...which feeds the divide between him and Nailah.
> 
> 2) Zihark/Muarim talks about his girlfriend, but NA censored it. In JPN the implication is very much suicide, unfortunately.
> 
> And yeah, Stefan's in play. He has a lot to do with mixed blood, but the game doesn't give him too much spotlight. Only makes sense to involve him in the country filled with them, albeit he wasn't invited formally. Look forward to exploring him too.


End file.
